SOLITUDES
by Cissyaliza
Summary: Don essaie vainement de se souvenir de ce qui s'est passé... Qui peut l'aider dans sa recherche? Fiction classée M à cause d'un seul chapitre qui sera signalé en temps voulu. Sinon, classement T.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE I**

Don reprenait progressivement connaissance, et en même temps que la conscience, lui revenait l'impression que quelque chose d'abominable s'était produit, quelque chose d'irrémédiable dont le souvenir se dérobait.

Il ouvrit les yeux et s'étonna de ne pas reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait : une petite chambre peinte en vert pâle meublée d'un lit, d'une table de chevet et d'un téléviseur accroché au mur. Puis il aperçut la perfusion qui était branchée à son bras et le moniteur sur lequel ses constantes vitales s'affichaient.

Il comprit alors qu'il se trouvait à l'hôpital mais n'arriva pas pour autant à se remémorer ce qui avait bien pu se produire. Seule lui restait, diffuse, cette impression d'irréparable qui avait suivi son retour à la conscience : un événement terrible s'était produit que son cerveau ne semblait pas vouloir ramener à la surface pour le moment.

Il chercha des yeux un bouton d'appel : s'il se trouvait à l'hôpital, il y en avait obligatoirement un à portée de main. Il l'aperçut alors, à quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa tête. C'est lorsqu'il voulut bouger la main droite qu'il se rendit compte que son bras, emprisonné dans un bandage épais de l'épaule au poignet, était retenu en écharpe. Pourtant, il n'avait pas vraiment mal : les calmants, sans aucun doute. C'était aussi sans doute à leur action qu'il devait cette sensation cotonneuse dans laquelle son cerveau s'engluait. Il lui fallait se secouer, retrouver ce qu'il faisait là et depuis quand il y était. Il tenta alors de bouger le bras gauche et s'aperçut que son avant-bras portait aussi un bandage, mais que ce membre là pouvait remuer sans entrave.

Abandonnant l'idée de sonner, il décida de se rendre compte d'abord de l'étendue et de la gravité de ses blessures. A tâtons, sa main remonta le long de son visage et rencontra un nouveau bandage au niveau du front, puis un large pansement sur la nuque. Il rabattit alors le drap sous lequel il n'était vêtu que d'une légère chemise d'hôpital et tenta de déceler d'autres traumatismes.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il prit conscience d'avoir comme un poids énorme pesant sur le bas de son corps, l'impression d'être engourdi des orteils à la taille. Une sueur froide coula le long de son dos : c'était impossible, ce ne pouvait être qu'une sensation due aux anesthésiques ; à moins qu'il ne soit en train de faire un horrible cauchemar. Il mobilisa toutes ses forces, toute sa volonté dans un seul but : faire bouger ses jambes, ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre. Mais ses membres lui refusèrent tout service, le bas de son corps était totalement inerte. L'horrible réalité le submergea soudain et la panique déferla en lui comme un raz-de-marée puissant :

« Noonn !! »

Le hurlement presqu'animal qu'il poussa alors amena dans sa chambre une femme d'un certain âge, vêtue d'une blouse blanche.

« Agent Eppes ! Vous êtes enfin réveillé ! »

Elle s'aperçut rapidement que son patient n'était pas en état de lui répondre, en proie à une crise de panique incontrôlable. Elle sonna immédiatement le médecin qui accourut et qui, voyant l'état du blessé, s'empressa de lui injecter un calmant qui ne tarda pas à faire son effet.

Don sentit son corps s'alourdir, ses paupières se fermer, la panique reflua petit à petit et il perdit conscience en murmurant :

« Pourquoi ? »


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE II**

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla de nouveau, la chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Seule une veilleuse, au-dessus de la porte, diffusait une faible lueur à la clarté de laquelle il réussit à distinguer l'interrupteur qu'il actionna. Une lumière crue envahit alors la pièce. Un instant, il eut l'espoir d'avoir simplement fait un atroce cauchemar : ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas se trouver à l'hôpital, sans aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé, ses jambes lui refusant tout service. Il y avait forcément une explication, un remède…

Mais la réalité s'imposa de nouveau cruellement à lui quand il se rendit compte que ses membres inférieurs n'étaient qu'un poids mort au bout de son corps : il était paralysé !

Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il de rien ? Pourquoi son père et Charlie n'étaient-ils pas là, auprès de lui, pour le soutenir dans cette affreuse épreuve ? Qui pourrait lui apporter les réponses à ses questions ? Sa main gauche remonta alors vers le bouton de sonnette qu'il avait repéré lors de son premier réveil et il l'actionna. Presqu'aussitôt la porte s'ouvrit :

« Agent Eppes, vous avez sonné ? »

Cette fois-ci, c'était un infirmier qui venait d'entrer : âgé d'une cinquantaine d'année, il avait un visage brutal qui déplut fortement au malade. Cependant, il n'avait personne d'autre à qui poser les questions qui le taraudaient.

- Oui, je veux savoir ce que je fais ici, depuis combien de temps j'y suis, et où est ma famille.

- Ecoutez, il vaut mieux que vous voyiez tout ça avec le Dr Landsfort.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Notre directeur.

- Directeur de quoi ?

- De la maison de soins où vous vous trouvez.

- Une maison de soins ? Je ne suis pas à l'hôpital ?

- Non. Vous avez été transporté ici dès que votre état a été jugé suffisamment bon.

- Mais quand ? Depuis combien de temps ? Expliquez-moi, je ne comprends rien ! Où est ma famille ?

Il s'agitait, tentait vainement de s'asseoir, et sentait la panique l'envahir à nouveau. Il ne comprenait pas.

- Calmez-vous agent Eppes. On vous expliquera tout demain. Pour le moment, vous feriez mieux de dormir un peu : c'est le meilleur moyen de vous remettre. Vous avez été longtemps dans le coma.

- Longtemps ? Depuis quand ? Quel jour sommes-nous ?

Mais au lieu de répondre à ces questions angoissées, l'homme s'approcha et injecta le contenu d'une seringue dans le fil du goutte-à-goutte.

- Nous reparlerons de cela demain agent Eppes, vous devez dormir maintenant.

- Je ne veux pas dormir ! protesta Don. Je veux des réponses ! Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé ! Je veux savoir où est ma famille !

Mais déjà l'anesthésique faisait son effet et il se sentit partir. Il gémit encore :

- Où est ma famille ? Papa ! Charlie ! Où êtes-vous ? J'ai besoin de vous ! »

Une larme roula sur sa joue, et il plongea à nouveau dans le sommeil.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE III**

« Bonjour agent Eppes ! Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ? »

Don ouvrit les yeux, éveillé par la voix sèche de l'infirmière qu'il avait vue… quand ça ? Il ne parvenait pas à savoir combien de temps avait pu s'écouler depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux au beau milieu de ce cauchemar qui semblait ne pas vouloir finir.

« Je veux savoir où je suis, et ce qui m'est arrivé ! Je veux savoir pourquoi mon père et mon frère ne sont pas auprès de moi !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas de ça ! Le Dr Landsfort viendra tout vous expliquer dans la matinée.

- Mais enfin, pourquoi ne répondez-vous pas à mes questions ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, agent Eppes. Le Dr Landsfort tient à vous expliquer la situation lui-même. Moi, je vais faire votre toilette, changer vos pansements et ensuite vous prendrez votre petit déjeuner.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on fasse ma toilette, ni prendre de petit déjeuner ! Je veux savoir ce qui se passe ! Pourquoi est-ce que je suis là ? Pourquoi mes jambes me refusent-elles tout service ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Agent Eppes, vous devez vous calmer, sinon je vais être obligée de vous administrer une nouvelle dose de calmants et ça ne répondra pas à vos questions !

- Non, non ! S'il vous plaît ! Plus de calmants ! »

Il ne voulait plus qu'on l'endorme. Il devait rester conscient s'il voulait avoir la moindre chance de reconstituer le puzzle, renouer ces fils qui se dérobaient.

Il décida alors de cesser ses questions : visiblement la femme n'avait aucunement l'intention d'y répondre. Il s'efforça alors de dominer son angoisse et de faire refluer la colère qui l'envahissait devant cette inhumanité : comment pouvait-elle ne pas comprendre son anxiété ? Comment pouvait-elle se contenter d'appliquer les ordres sans une once de compassion envers lui ? Ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre dans quel état de fébrilité il se trouvait, isolé dans un lieu inconnu, coupé des gens qu'il aimait, blessé et peut-être infirme ?

Quel était ce lieu, cette soi-disant maison de soins où on ne se préoccupait pas d'apporter un minimum de réconfort moral aux malades, se contentant de leur bien-être physique ?

Il n'essaya plus alors d'entamer la conversation avec l'infirmière, se contentant de la regarder vaquer à ses occupations. Elle ouvrit une porte dont il comprit qu'elle devait être celle de la salle de bain et il entendit l'eau couler. Elle revint alors avec une cuvette qu'elle posa sur la tablette roulante alignée le long du mur et qu'elle fit rouler jusqu'au lit. Là, elle rabattit le drap et il eut un murmure de protestation quand elle entreprit de lui enlever sa chemise d'hôpital, tandis que son bras valide tentait de l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Elle le rabroua sèchement tout en reposant le bras sur le lit.

« Cessez de faire l'enfant, agent Eppes ! Je suis infirmière, alors des hommes nus, hein ? Croyez-moi que ça ne me fait plus rien. D'ailleurs, je vous connais déjà par cœur si vous voulez tout savoir ! »

Il cessa de protester : ça ne servirait à rien. Et puis elle avait raison, pour lui elle n'était pas un homme mais une tâche à accomplir et apparemment, s'il devait en croire ses mots, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'occupait de lui.

Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de se sentir terriblement humilié d'être ainsi exposé, nu, aux regards de cette femme, de devoir endurer ses mains sur lui tandis qu'elle le nettoyait avec bien plus de délicatesse qu'il n'en aurait attendu de quelqu'un qui s'apparentait plus à un sergent major dans l'armée qu'à un ange de miséricorde. Elle travaillait vite, avec des gestes mesurés et professionnels et, malgré la gêne qu'il avait pu ressentir, il se sentit mieux une fois qu'elle eut fini son office.

Elle entreprit alors de changer ses pansements et ce fut l'occasion pour lui de découvrir qu'il portait des blessures sur le ventre et les cuisses dont il n'avait pas pris conscience jusqu'à cet instant.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Vous pouvez au moins me dire ça ? supplia-t-il.

- Je suis désolée agent Eppes, je ne suis pas habilitée à parler de votre état de santé avec vous, je ne suis qu'infirmière. Un médecin viendra vous voir qui pourra, bien mieux que moi, répondre à toutes vos questions. »

Lorsqu'elle eut posé la dernière bande, elle lui remit une chemise propre. Elle rabattit ensuite le drap sur lui et retapa les oreillers dans son dos avant d'aller vider la cuvette.

« Voilà. Vous êtes propre maintenant. On va vous apporter le petit-déjeuner dans quelques minutes. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

- Oui, de réponses ! dit-il d'un ton amer.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de vous les apporter, je suis désolée. » répondit-elle en quittant la chambre, le laissant de nouveau en proie à ses questions angoissantes et à un sentiment d'absolue solitude.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE IV**

« Agent Eppes ? Bonjour, je suis le Dr Glanzer.

- Glanzer ? Mais… Enfin, on m'avait parlé d'un certain Dr Landsfort.

- Oui. Le Dr Landsfort est le directeur de cet institut. Quant à moi, je suis le neuro-chirurgien qui vous a opéré.

- Un neuro-chirurgien ? S'il vous plaît, docteur, dites-moi ce qui m'est arrivé !

- Vous n'en avez aucun souvenir ?

- Rien, rien du tout ! C'est affreux ! Je suis là depuis je ne sais combien de temps et je ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé.

- Ecoutez, je pense que le Dr Landsfort sera le mieux à même de vous expliquer certaines choses. En ce qui me concerne, je suis là pour vous parler de vos blessures.

Don le regardait, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, tétanisé par la peur de ce qu'il allait entendre. L'homme continua en compulsant le dossier qu'il avait apporté.

- Alors… Je suis aussi ici au nom des confrères qui se sont occupés de vos brûlures…

- Mes brûlures ?

- Oui, vous avez des brûlures étendues sur l'intégralité du bras droit, l'avant-bras gauche, le ventre, le dos et les cuisses. Par ailleurs, vous avez des plaies profondes sur le front, le cuir chevelu sur l'arrière de la tête, et sur la nuque. Mais tout ça, ça guérira avec le temps. Non, le vrai problème, celui pour lequel je suis intervenu, ce sont vos jambes.

- Mes jambes ? Oui, je ne parviens pas à les bouger, mais personne ne m'a rien dit.

- J'avais donné des consignes à cet effet. Je devais vous en parler moi-même. Comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte, vos jambes sont malheureusement paralysées.

- Docteur, dites-moi que c'est juste momentané. Je vais pouvoir marcher à nouveau n'est-ce pas ?

- Ecoutez, agent Eppes…

L'air embarrassé du chirurgien parla pour lui et un cri de désespoir échappa à Don.

- Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas… Je ne veux pas !

- Calmez-vous. Vous agiter ne servira à rien. Je vais être franc avec vous. Vous n'avez aucune chance de recouvrer un jour l'usage de vos jambes. Vous êtes paraplégique agent Eppes.

Don devint livide et une nausée dévastatrice le secoua. Le médecin approcha de lui un haricot dans lequel il vomit le peu de nourriture qu'il avait réussi à avaler lors du petit-déjeuner. Il lui demanda alors, d'une voix désespérée :

- Mais que s'est-il passé ?

- Vous avez été pris dans une explosion et votre colonne vertébrale a été gravement endommagée. La moelle épinière a été sectionné au niveau de la troisième vertèbre lombaire.

- C'est… c'est irrémédiable ?

- Malheureusement oui. Mais vous avez eu de la chance : lorsque vous serez habitué à votre nouvel état, vous pourrez mener une vie normale !

- De la chance ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton amer. Je suis agent au F.B.I. ! Vous croyez vraiment que c'est une chance de savoir que plus jamais je ne pourrai mener la vie qui était la mienne ?

- Tout est relatif agent Eppes. Vous, au moins, vous êtes en vie.

Quelque chose dans le ton de son interlocuteur attira son attention.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Rien. Je crois que ce n'est pas à moi de vous parler de ces choses-là.

- Attendez ! Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne répond à mes questions depuis que je suis réveillé ? Vous avez parlé d'une explosion ? C'était où ? Que s'est-il passé ? Il y a eu des morts, c'est ça ?

- Ecoutez…

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur un nouvel arrivant, lui aussi vêtu d'une blouse blanche. A sa vue, le Dr Glanzer poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Ah ! Dr Landsfort ! Je suis heureux de vous voir ! J'ai fait part à l'agent Eppes de mes conclusions sur son état de santé. Pour le reste, je crois que vous serez le mieux à même de lui exposer la situation. Il n'a apparemment aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est produit.

- Aucun vraiment ?

- Non, rien, répondit l'agent. Et personne n'a rien voulu me dire.

- C'étaient en effet mes instructions. Je vais répondre à vos questions agent Eppes, dit-il tandis que le Dr Glanzer s'éclipsait après avoir marmonné de vagues salutations, visiblement fort soulagé de n'avoir pas à continuer plus avant un entretien qui lui pesait.

Pour le moment, Don ne voulait pas penser à son état de santé : il voulait comprendre. Plus tard, il pourrait toujours retrouver le Dr Glanzer et se renseigner plus en détails sur la possibilité ou non de recouvrer l'usage de ses membres. Curieusement, en cet instant, ce n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait le plus. Puisque quelqu'un semblait enfin vouloir répondre aux questions qui le hantaient, il devait saisir l'occasion, le reste attendrait.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE V**

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls dans la chambre, Don prit le temps d'observer plus attentivement son vis-à-vis.

Il était déjà relativement âgé : plus de soixante-dix ans vraisemblablement. Grand, bien découplé, il avait une chevelure grisâtre clairsemée et une barbe soigneusement taillée qui lui donnait un air un peu dur. Il s'approcha du lit et Don put lire, sur le badge épinglé à la blouse : Dr Landsfort, psychiatre.

- Un psychiatre ? s'étonna l'agent. Mais où est-ce que je suis ? Que m'est-il arrivé ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

- Vous êtes dans l'établissement de soins que je dirige. On vous y a amené il y a trois semaines.

- Trois semaines ? Mais comment est-ce possible ?

- Vous étiez alors dans le coma, mais sans avoir pour autant besoin de réanimation. Vos constantes vitales étaient satisfaisantes, il n'y avait pas de soins particuliers à vous administrer, vous étiez donc bien mieux ici qu'à l'hôpital. C'est pourquoi, après quatre semaines d'hôpital, on a signé votre transfert pour mon établissement.

- Sept semaines ! Vous voulez dire que je suis resté inconscient sept semaines ? Mais c'est impossible, je m'en souviendrais !

- Vous avez été grièvement blessé agent Eppes. Votre corps avait besoin de se remettre du traumatisme subi. Votre transfert ici…

Il l'interrompit :

- Mais qui a donné l'ordre de transfert ? Mon père ? Mon frère ? Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas venus me voir ? Vous ne les avez pas prévenus que je suis réveillé ?

- Doucement agent Eppes. Prenons les choses dans l'ordre, voulez-vous.

Don remarqua bien que le médecin n'avait pas répondu à ses questions directes, mais il lui sembla préférable, pour le moment du moins, de le laisser suivre son chemin sans protester : c'était sans doute le meilleur moyen d'obtenir les réponses qu'il cherchait.

- Voilà, vous avez été blessé lors d'une intervention. Il y a eu une explosion…

- Une explosion ?

- Oui : vous n'en gardez vraiment aucun souvenir ?

Don ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ferma un instant les yeux pour tenter de se souvenir : oui, il voyait bien cette énorme déflagration, cette lumière aveuglante qui lui avait blessé les yeux, il lui semblait ressentir une chaleur suffocante et la souffrance d'une brûlure, entendre des cris d'effrois et de douleur autour de lui, mais ça paraissait, si flou, si lointain, comme ces vagues souvenirs d'odeurs ou de couleurs qu'on ne parvient pas à cerner complètement et qui cependant vous hantent.

- Je ne sais plus. Si, je crois… Il y avait d'autres agents, nous étions entrés dans cette maison et puis… C'est trop dur ! s'exclama-t-il soudain.

- Don, vous permettez que je vous appelle Don ?

- Si vous voulez, ça m'est égal, répondit-il d'un air las.

- Regardez-moi Don. Regardez-moi bien et souvenez-vous !

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme et soudain il ne vit plus que ces pupilles qui le fixaient attentivement et il eut l'impression qu'il ne pouvait pas leur échapper. Et brusquement, il eut l'impression de remonter le temps. Il se retrouva dans cette maison : il devait absolument y retrouver quelque chose, quelque chose d'extrêmement précieux. Son équipe était à ses côtés, ainsi que plusieurs agents du SWAT. Ils étaient arrivés à cette porte : c'était celle qui les intéressait. Il savait que ce qu'il cherchait se trouvait derrière et rien de ce qu'on aurait pu lui dire ou faire n'aurait pu l'empêcher d'ouvrir cette porte.

Et puis soudain l'explosion qui l'avait rejeté au loin dans un maelström de bruit, de chaleur, de souffrance. Des cris autour de lui, le souffle d'un brasier qui le faisait suffoquer. Il se souvenait avoir hurlé des noms, s'être débattu pour retrouver… quoi ? qui ? Pourquoi ce souvenir le fuyait-il encore ? Pourtant il revivait la scène comme s'il y était : il entendait les cris de douleur autour de lui, il ressentait la chaleur de l'incendie et la brûlure des flammes sur lui… Il brûlait ! Il se mit à se débattre en hurlant et soudain il sentit une main sur son front.

- Calmez-vous Don. Ce n'est rien, juste un souvenir, vous êtes en sécurité. Calmez-vous. »

Il plongea de nouveau dans la nuit.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE VI**

Encore des heures de gâchées ! Ce fut la première pensée qui s'imposa à lui lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir hurlé alors que les souvenirs affluaient à sa mémoire. On lui avait vraisemblablement de nouveau administré un anesthésique. Mais pourquoi ? Quel intérêt pouvait-on avoir à l'abrutir de drogues ? Comment pouvaient-ils penser que cela l'aiderait à se remémorer ce qui s'était passé ? Comment imaginer un instant que ça l'aiderait à se sentir mieux ?

L'impression soudain qu'il n'était pas seul dans la chambre lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Un homme était en effet assis à son chevet. Dans la demi-pénombre du soir tombant, il mit un moment à le distinguer vraiment et l'espace d'un instant, l'espoir qu'il puisse s'agir de son père ou de Charlie fit battre son cœur un peu plus vite. Et puis il s'aperçut qu'il n'en était rien et de nouveau il sentit fondre sur lui un sentiment d'abandon indicible. Pourquoi ceux qu'il aimait n'étaient-ils pas près de lui ? Comment pouvaient-ils l'abandonner à son sort dans l'état où il se trouvait ? Qu'avaient-ils donc de plus important à faire que de le soutenir dans ce qui serait sans doute l'épreuve la plus cruelle qu'il rencontrerait jamais dans sa vie ?

Soudain, la peur qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose le submergea : quelles étaient en effet les probabilités pour que ni Alan, ni Charlie ne soient à son chevet ? Il ne pouvait pas douter une seconde de l'affection qu'ils lui portaient. Alors pourquoi cette apparente indifférence à son égard ? Les empêchait-on de venir le voir ? De nouveau, les questions emplissaient son esprit, ces questions auxquelles personne ne semblait vouloir répondre. Peut-être que cet homme…

Il tourna alors son regard vers la silhouette qui se dessinait en contre-jour. A son tour, l'homme, se sentant observé, leva les yeux sur lui. Don ne le connaissait pas. C'était un homme âgé d'environ quarante ans, vêtu d'un costume cravate strict, le visage sévère et, avec un malaise indicible, l'agent lut dans son regard une sorte de mépris et comme une condamnation. Cet homme lui en voulait : pourquoi ? Il secoua la tête, découragé. Tous ces pourquoi, qui semblaient n'avoir jamais de fin, finiraient par le rendre dingue !

L'homme cependant s'approchait de lui.

« Agent Eppes ? Vous êtes réveillé ?

- On dirait oui ! répondit-il, un peu narquois.

- A votre place, je ne ferai pas d'humour : la situation ne s'y prête guère agent Eppes.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi se prête la situation, vu que personne ne m'explique ce qui s'est passé. Alors, vous me permettrez, monsieur…

- Oh pardon ! Agent spécial Aloysus Slatter, des affaires internes du F.B.I.

Les affaires internes ! Mais que s'était-il donc passé ? Pourquoi les affaires internes s'intéressaient-elles à lui, lui que personne d'autre ne semblait intéresser ?

- Vous sentez-vous capable de répondre à quelques questions agent Eppes ? continuait l'enquêteur.

- Si vous répondez aux miennes.

- Je croyais vous avoir déjà dit que la situation ne se prêtait pas à l'humour, agent Eppes.

- Excusez-moi, mais, comme je vous l'ai, moi aussi déjà dit, étant donné que je ne sais pas du tout de quoi il retourne…

- Vous essayez de me dire que vous n'avez aucun souvenir de ce monumental fiasco ?

- Quel fiasco ? De quoi parlez-vous ? Je sais juste qu'il y a eu une explosion.

- Une explosion oui. Une explosion qui a tué un civil et cinq de nos agents et en a blessé six autres dont trois, vous compris, grièvement. Accessoirement elle a aussi tué un criminel pour être tout à fait précis.

Don le regarda, atterré.

- Non, mais…

Il ne trouvait pas ses mots.

- Vous ne vous souvenez vraiment pas ? insista l'agent Slatter.

- Je revois juste une explosion, pour le reste…

- Voilà qui est bien pratique !

- Comment ça ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Et bien, si vous ne vous souvenez de rien, vous ne pouvez pas être tenu pour responsable, n'est-ce pas ?

Le visage de Don se contracta, il devint livide.

- De quoi parlez-vous, agent Slatter ? Soyez plus clair voulez-vous ? Si vous me reprochez quelque chose, dites-le franchement.

- Franchement ? Vous voulez vraiment que je vous mette les points sur les i ? Comme vous voudrez agent Eppes. Alors oui, je vous reproche quelque chose. Tout le F.B.I. vous reproche quelque chose. On vous reproche d'avoir exposé toute une équipe pour votre propre profit, d'avoir fait fi des règles de sécurité les plus élémentaires, de vous être jeté comme un chien fou dans un piège qu'un enfant de deux ans aurait déjoué et d'avoir provoqué la mort de six hommes dont cinq de vos collègues ! Voilà, c'est assez franc pour vous comme ça ?

Don le regardait, blême, la sueur perlant sur son front, sous le bandage qui le dissimulait. Un frisson glacé le parcourut tandis que les mots s'imprégnaient en lui comme ces odeurs entêtantes dont on a tant de mal à se débarrasser. Et ces mots-là, il savait déjà qu'il ne s'en débarrasserait jamais, qu'ils allaient le hanter le reste de sa vie. Il ne parvenait pas à y croire. Ce n'était pas possible ! C'était un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar qui se prolongeait. Mais il allait finir par se réveiller. Comment aurait-il pu être responsable d'un tel carnage ? Lui ? Lui qui, plus que tout, essayait toujours de protéger ses hommes ? Lui qui craignait tellement de perdre un seul d'entre eux ?

Il fixa l'agent Slatter d'un air hagard, et soudain, comme un rideau qui se déchire, la vérité afflua à son cerveau et le submergea sans qu'il puisse y résister.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE VII**

« Don, il vaudrait mieux attendre encore. Ca peut être dangereux !

Il toisa David, l'air impatient.

- Ecoute David, je ne perdrai pas une minute de plus d'accord ? J'y vais. Maintenant, libre à toi d'attendre là !

- Tu sais très bien que je te suivrai Don. Tu le sais parfaitement. Chacun de nous te suivra. »

Il les regarda tous, l'un après l'autre : Colby, Nikki, Liz, David bien sûr, et les dix agents du SWAT venus leur prêter main forte dans ce qui était l'une des affaires les plus délicates qu'il ait eu à mener.

L'homme qui vivait dans cette maison était un déséquilibré dangereux qui avait déjà fait sauter plusieurs bombes dans Los Angeles, provoquant la mort de plusieurs dizaines de personnes. Tout le F.B.I. s'était mobilisé pour le retrouver et Don s'était retrouvé chargé de l'enquête. Très vite Charlie avait pu restreindre le nombre de suspects potentiels, mais, avant que les vérifications n'aient eu lieu pour identifier le coupable, celui-ci, mis au courant de l'aide apporté par le mathématicien, l'avait kidnappé.

Don avait alors vécu un véritable enfer à se demander où pouvait bien être son petit frère, s'il était en vie, s'il allait bien, s'il était convenablement traité. L'idée de ce que pouvait lui faire subir ce sociopathe qui le tenait en son pouvoir le rendait fou d'angoisse. Comment vivre avec cette effroyable sensation d'avoir causé le malheur de ceux qu'il aimait, d'avoir exposé Charlie à l'horreur ? Comment réussir à rassurer son père, effondré à l'annonce de la disparition de son cadet, et qui pourtant n'avait pas accablé l'aîné des reproches, voire des insultes, que ce dernier pensait mériter ? Comment affronter le regard éperdu d'Amita, celui désemparé de Larry ?

Ses équipiers avaient tout fait pour le soutenir dans cette épouvantable épreuve, mais, à mesure que le temps passait et que l'espoir diminuait, il s'était senti de plus en plus impuissant, de plus en plus coupable et sa clairvoyance habituelle avait fini par s'en ressentir.

Et puis ils avaient enfin remonté la piste et ils étaient là, devant cette maison dont ils étaient certains qu'elle abritait le déséquilibré et, Don l'espérait du fond du cœur, son otage. Pas un mouvement, rien qui laisse entendre que l'homme les avait entendus, ni même qu'il s'attendait à les voir débarquer, sans doute trop sûr d'être tellement plus intelligent qu'eux, qu'ils ne pourraient jamais le localiser, et ce d'autant plus qu'il les avait privés de leur atout principal en leur enlevant Charlie.

Don était sur des charbons ardents : son petit frère était là, tout près, blessé peut-être, peut-être même mourant, et lui il restait sur ce trottoir, à attendre le feu vert d'une équipe de déminage qui n'était même pas encore sur les lieux. C'en était trop ! Il ne pouvait plus attendre !

Le matin même, en quittant la maison, il avait promis à Alan de lui ramener Charlie. Il se souvenait encore de la manière dont son père avait alors posé la main sur son épaule : ses yeux étaient rougis par les nuits sans sommeil, son teint plombé et une barbe de plusieurs jours lui couvrait les joues ; mais il n'y avait aucun reproche dans son regard lorsqu'il lui avait simplement dit :

« Je te fais confiance Donnie. Je sais que tu me ramèneras ton frère ! »

Et au moment où son fils aîné avait franchi le seuil, il avait ajouté :

« Prends garde à toi fiston, je t'en supplie ! ».

Don se refusait à décevoir son père une fois de plus : car quoi que celui-ci en ait dit, il était persuadé qu'il l'avait déçu en ne protégeant pas son jeune frère. Comment n'avait-il pas pressenti ce qui allait arriver ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle, mettre ainsi son frère en première ligne sans lui assurer la moindre protection ? Mais dorénavant c'était terminé ! Dès qu'il l'aurait retrouvé, il ne pouvait en être autrement, ce n'était pas possible, il lui signifierait que leur collaboration devait prendre fin : il ne pouvait supporter l'idée de lui faire courir de nouveau des risques. Et Charlie pourrait bien dire ce qu'il voudrait, ce serait comme ça et pas autrement !

Pressé de retrouver son frère, Don avait alors décidé d'entrer dans la maison sans plus attendre, malgré les objections de David qui pressentait le piège possible. Mais c'était Don qui commandait, et aucun de ses subordonnés n'avait la moindre intention de l'abandonner. D'ailleurs, Charlie était aussi des leurs et ils étaient eux aussi impatients de s'assurer qu'il allait bien et de l'arracher aux mains de son ravisseur.

« C'est bon, tout le monde est prêt ?

- On te suit chef ! »

Il échangea un rapide sourire avec Liz : toujours calme, sûre d'elle-même, et tellement fiable ; c'était un réel plaisir de travailler avec elle. Suivi du reste de l'équipe il s'approcha du domicile de celui qui, pour lui, n'était déjà plus un suspect mais un coupable. A son signal, l'agent muni du bélier défonça la porte et les policiers investirent alors le domicile en hurlant les sommations d'usage. Rien ne leur répondit et il crurent alors qu'il n'y avait personne, en tout cas personne en état de leur répondre, dans la demeure.

Don pensa que son cœur allait s'arrêter : son frère n'était pas là ! Qu'est-ce que ce malade avait bien pu faire de lui ?

Colby s'approcha et lui dit :

« Attends, ne te décourage pas trop vite. Charlie est peut-être enfermé quelque part !

- Tu as raison, s'exclama-t-il, reprenant aussitôt espoir. Allez les gars, on fouille tout ! »

Une partie de l'équipe était montée au premier étage tandis que lui et les autres visitaient le rez-de-chaussée : rien ! Puis il avait ouvert une porte et découvert un escalier qui menait à un sous-sol. Son équipe, ainsi que deux agents du SWAT l'avaient alors rejoint et ils étaient descendus prudemment, leurs armes braquées devant eux.

Ils avaient débouché dans une petite pièce sur laquelle s'ouvraient trois portes : les deux premières n'avaient rien révélé d'anormal. Simplement une buanderie et un débarras rempli de toutes sortes de rebus hétéroclites. La troisième porte était fermée à clé et leurs cœurs avaient bondi : peut-être Charlie était-il derrière ?

Don avait appelé son frère mais aucune réponse ne lui était parvenue. Proche de l'affolement, sans prendre aucune précaution, il avait alors tiré dans la serrure. La porte, en s'ouvrant, avait dévoilé une scène qu'il ne pourrait jamais effacer de son esprit : Charlie était bâillonné et ligoté sur une chaise, il semblait à bout de forces et on lisait dans ses yeux un désespoir incommensurable. La panique s'empara de Don lorsque son regard capta les explosifs sanglés sur le torse de son petit frère. Et puis son attention se porta sur l'homme qui se tenait derrière celui-ci, un détonateur à la main. Son regard dément lui fit comprendre en une fraction de seconde ce qui allait se passer.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de crier : une boule de feu le heurta de plein fouet et il fut propulsé en arrière avec une brutalité inouïe. Son dos heurta violemment une surface dure et il s'effondra tandis qu'il sentait sur lui le souffle dévorant des flammes qui se mirent bientôt à le brûler. Autour de lui, ce n'était que cris et désolation. Il hurla, de douleur et de désespoir, puis il lui sembla que la maison s'effondrait sur lui et tout devint noir.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE VIII**

Don leva des yeux hagards sur l'agent Slatter : tout cela avait envahi sa mémoire à la vitesse de la lumière. Comment avait-il pu oublier, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'une seconde, ce qui était arrivé, ce qu'il avait fait ? Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

« On dirait que la mémoire vous revient, se contenta simplement de dire l'agent.

Il n'y avait pas une once de compassion dans sa voix. Son ton était à la fois vindicatif et accusateur et on y décelait aussi une touche de mépris. Don comprenait cette réaction : par son inconscience, son impatience, il avait provoqué une véritable tragédie. Et quoi que puisse penser cet agent de lui, il ne pourrait jamais se montrer aussi impitoyable envers lui qu'il le serait lui-même.

- Je ne voulais pas ça… tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

- Encore heureux ! Si seulement vous aviez suivi la procédure ! Mais non ! Il a fallu que vous fonciez, sans vous soucier de rien d'autre que de sauver votre frère. Sa vie valait-elle celle de cinq de vos hommes agent Eppes ? Qu'en aurait-il dit, lui, si vous lui aviez posé la question ? Vous pensez vraiment qu'il aurait accepté ce sacrifice ?

Bien sûr que non ! Jamais Charlie n'aurait pu admettre qu'un seul homme perde la vie pour qu'il puisse conserver la sienne. Charlie ! Soudain l'évidence lui apparut, comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur !

- Charlie ! Oh mon Dieu ! Mon petit frère ! Il est mort ? C'est ça ? Il est mort ?

Comment pouvait-il en être autrement alors qu'il se trouvait directement au contact de l'explosif ?

- Et oui ! C'est ça l'ironie de la chose ! lui asséna alors cruellement l'agent Slatter. Vous n'avez même pas réussi à le sauver ! Tout ce carnage aura été vain !

Les yeux agrandis d'horreur, Don laissait l'horrible réalité s'insinuer dans son esprit à la dérive : son petit frère était mort, mort par sa faute ! Parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable d'attendre un peu, de prendre le minimum de précautions requises dans ce cas. Et avec lui, d'autres avaient perdu la vie : il s'aperçut soudain qu'il ne savait pas qui étaient les autres victimes.

- Qui ? interrogea-t-il tandis que des larmes, qu'il ne cherchait pas à dissimuler, roulaient sur ses joues.

- Qui quoi ? s'étonna son accusateur.

- Qui d'autre est mort dans cette explosion ?

Il y avait tellement de souffrance dans sa voix que, pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien, l'agent Slatter parut s'humaniser un peu.

- Les agents Granger et Bétancourt ont été tués sur le coup ainsi qu'un des agents du SWAT qui était avec vous.

Colby ? Nikki ? Il ne les verrait plus jamais, ne pourrait plus jamais échanger des vannes stupides avec celui qui, au fil des mois, était devenu un ami. Nikki, qu'il connaissait mal encore, avait tellement de promesses en elle : à cause de lui tout était réduit à néant.

Mais l'agent Slatter continuait.

- L'agent Erikson, du SWAT, et les agents Sinclair et Warner ont été très grièvement blessés. L'agent Erikson a mis deux jours à mourir et l'agent Sinclair cinq.

David ? David aussi ? Il avait décimé son équipe ? Et Liz ? Liz ?

- Liz ? Elle est en vie, n'est-ce pas ? Vous m'avez dit qu'il n'y avait eu que cinq agents tués alors, elle est en vie ?

Sa façon maladroite de poser la question, uniquement engendrée par son effroyable sentiment de culpabilité et son anxiété pour cette femme qu'il avait aimée et pour qui il avait toujours énormément de tendresse, déclenchèrent à nouveau la colère de l'agent Slatter.

- Vous vous entendez agent Eppes ? Il n'y a eu QUE cinq agents tués ? Parce que ça ne vous suffit pas. Vous voulez que je vous raconte la mort de l'agent Sinclair ? Il a souffert le martyr pendant cinq jours avant de s'éteindre, à bout de forces. Même plongé dans le coma par les médecins, il souffrait encore ! Quant à l'agent Warner, oui elle est en vie. Avec vous c'est la seule de ceux qui se trouvaient au sous-sol qui ait survécu. Je sais que c'était une très jolie fille. Et maintenant, si elle se remet, ce sera un objet d'horreur pour tous ceux qui la verront. Elle est défigurée, on a dû l'amputer des deux jambes et d'un bras. Mais réjouissez-vous, elle au moins vous ne l'avez pas tuée ! Pas plus que l'agent Clash qui était juste au-dessus et qui a subi un traumatisme crânien et ne sera vraisemblablement plus jamais normal.

Il s'interrompit brusquement, conscient que Don le regardait avec horreur. Il comprit qu'il s'était laissé dominé par ses émotions, juste ce qu'il reprochait au blessé allongé en face de lui. Après tout, ne pouvait-il pas comprendre ce qui s'était passé en lui ? C'était son frère qui se trouvait en danger et il n'avait pas réussi à se maîtriser, rongé par l'inquiétude pour celui qu'il aimait. Pouvait-on vraiment le blâmer pour ça ? Devait-il vraiment l'accabler et le culpabiliser d'avantage encore en lui révélant ces détails atroces ?

L'agent Slatter n'était pas un monstre pourtant, mais cette tuerie l'avait profondément bouleversé et d'autant plus que les agents Erikson et Clash ainsi que deux autres blessés, heureusement plus légers, comptaient parmi ses meilleurs amis. Alors il s'apercevait d'un seul coup qu'il avait simplement cherché à faire mal à Don, comme si la souffrance de celui-ci pouvait diminuer la sienne. Et il était allé trop loin. Après tout, Don n'avait-il pas déjà assez payé comme ça ? Il avait perdu son équipe et surtout son jeune frère et il ne remarcherait plus jamais : sa vie était brisée. Fallait-il vraiment qu'il en rajoute encore ?

Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire tout cela, mais il n'était déjà plus temps. Submergé par cette réalité qu'il ne pouvait pas admettre, horrifié par tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre, crucifié par la culpabilité, Don se mit soudain à trembler de tous ses membres puis des convulsions violentes le terrassèrent tandis que ses yeux se révulsaient. L'agent Slatter appela aussitôt des secours et l'infirmière alerta le Dr Landsfort. Celui-ci accourut dans la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ? s'exclama-t-il tout en injectant un médicament directement dans le cou de son patient qu'on avait débarrassé de sa perfusion le matin même.

- Rien que la vérité docteur. Mais j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort.

- Rien qu'un peu ? Mais enfin, il n'était pas en état d'entendre la vérité, pas encore ! Il a subi un traumatisme majeur et vous… Sortez d'ici immédiatement, et n'y revenez pas sans mon accord ! »

Contrit, l'agent se dirigea vers la porte. Il se retourna sur le seuil. Don semblait calmé : il frissonnait toujours mais n'était plus la proie de convulsions. Son regard cependant semblait perdu dans le vide, comme déconnecté d'une réalité inadmissible. Le Dr Landsfort s'empressait auprès de lui, rebranchant une perfusion, prenant son pouls et sa tension. Il jeta un regard froid à l'agent resté sur le seuil.

« Vous pouvez être fier de vous. Vous venez peut-être de donner à ce malheureux un coup dont son esprit ne se remettra jamais ! »

A ces mots, l'agent tourna les talons et disparut. Le Dr Landsfort se pencha alors sur Don et lui murmura :

« Courage agent Eppes ! Rien n'est jamais aussi noir qu'on peut le croire. Vous avez encore toute une vie devant vous, vous verrez… »

Les mots parvenaient à Don, sans qu'il comprenne vraiment. Une vie ? Que pouvait valoir la vie de solitude absolue qui l'attendait dorénavant ?


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE IX**

« Agent Eppes ? Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ?

Don jeta un regard vague sur l'infirmière qui s'adressait à lui de son ton neutre et professionnel. En fait, peu lui importait la réponse, pensa-t-il. Elle faisait simplement son travail et cette phrase rituelle en faisait tout bonnement partie. Attendait-elle vraiment une réponse ? Sans doute pas, sinon elle ne la lui aurait pas posée à lui. Comment pouvait-elle penser qu'il se sente, responsable de la mort de six personnes : collègues, amis et surtout son propre frère ? Non, il ne voulait plus y penser, il ne voulait plus penser à rien. Lui qui, la veille, s'insurgeait qu'on lui injecte des calmants, aurait voulu qu'on lui en administre de nouveau, juste pour ne plus penser, ne plus rien sentir, ne plus souffrir. L'infirmière respecta son mutisme et lui fit sa toilette puis changea ses pansements sans qu'il réagisse.

Lorsque le Dr Landfort entra dans la chambre, quelques heures plus tard, il s'aperçut que le plateau du petit déjeuner, intact, était resté sur la table roulante. Allongé sur son lit, les yeux fixés au plafond, Don ne réagit pas à l'entrée du médecin. Celui-ci s'installa près de lui et le contempla quelques instants, puis il lui ordonna :

« Don, je sais très bien que vous m'entendez. Je sais aussi que vous n'avez pas envie de parler. Mais je veux que vous me regardiez, maintenant !

Comme si la voix de l'homme l'empêchait de conserver son libre arbitre, Don tourna la tête vers le psychiatre qui le regardait attentivement et qui lut dans ses yeux un désespoir infini ainsi qu'une impression de solitude atroce.

- Don, vous devez me parler. Ca ne sert à rien de vous enfermer dans le silence, dans la culpabilité. Vous avez fait ce que vous pensiez être le mieux.

- Est-ce que mon père est venu me voir ?

Ce fut la seule réponse à ce que le médecin venait de dire : comme si Don n'avait rien écouté de ces mots, poursuivant son propre dialogue intérieur pour aboutir à cette question, cruciale pour lui. Le Dr Landsfort le regarda, l'air gêné. Don comprit alors que, bien sûr que non, son père n'était pas venu. Et il le comprenait. Comment pourrait-il venir au chevet de celui qui l'avait privé de son fils chéri ? Comment imaginer, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, que son père pourrait lui pardonner la mort de Charlie ?

Celui-ci était tout pour lui et depuis longtemps. Lui, Don, n'avait jamais été qu'un pâle faire-valoir de son génie de petit frère : bien sûr son père l'aimait, mais il aurait eu beaucoup moins de mal à se passer de lui que de Charlie. La mort de celui-ci avait dû l'anéantir et il en était le seul responsable.

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas attendu les démineurs ? En quoi quelques minutes de plus ou de moins auraient-elles eu un impact sur la suite des événements ? Bien sûr, à ce moment-là, taraudé par l'angoisse au sujet de son frère, il n'avait pas pu tenir ce raisonnement, et il s'en voulait tellement aujourd'hui.

Par sa faute, Charlie était mort de manière horrible et Alan n'avait même pas eu un corps pour se recueillir. Don savait très bien, sans qu'on ait eu besoin de le lui dire, que, étant donnée la force de déflagration et le placement des charges explosives, il n'avait rien dû rester de son frère : juste quelques lambeaux de chairs et d'os. Quelques grammes de chairs et d'os se répétait-il inlassablement, voilà tout ce qui était resté du génie qui avait illuminé sa vie pendant trente-trois ans. Et c'était lui, lui seul, le coupable de cette tragédie.

Alors comment le père de Charlie pourrait-il jamais accepter de croiser à nouveau son regard, de se trouver dans la même pièce que celui qui avait tué son fils, aussi sûrement que s'il avait appuyé sur la détente d'une arme ? A ce moment-là, Don ne pensait même plus qu'Alan était aussi son père à lui. Il ne le voyait plus que comme le père de Charles Eppes, l'un des plus grands mathématiciens que la Terre ait porté, disparu à cause de l'incurie d'un agent du F.B.I. trop sûr de lui. Et bien évidemment, comme dans ces accidents où l'ivrogne s'en sort sans une égratignure tandis que l'innocente famille qu'il a heurtée est décimée, il était le seul à s'en sortir sans dommages !

C'est tout ce raisonnement qu'il s'entendit exposer au psychiatre, comme incapable de le garder pour lui.

Mais la réponse du Dr Landsfort ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait. L'air gêné le psychiatre dit :

« Je croyait que l'agent Slatter vous avait tout dit.

- En effet. Il n'aurait pu être plus clair ! Et il avait cent fois raison !

- Il ne vous a pas parlé de votre père ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi ? Il aurait dû ?

Et en même temps qu'il posait la question, Don sentit un grand froid l'envahir, comme à l'approche d'un danger diffus dont on ne sait ni quand, ni d'où il va venir, mais qu'on pressent redoutable.

- Qu'y a-t-il que je ne sache pas Dr Landsfort ?

Celui-ci resta silencieux quelques instants : Don comprit qu'il se demandait s'il devait être franc avec lui. Il dut décider que oui car il reprit bientôt la parole.

- Ecoutez Don. D'après ce qu'on m'en a dit, votre père a appris par la télévision ce qui s'était passé à la maison du poseur de bombes.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Apparemment, dans l'affolement dû aux événements, personne n'avait pensé à le faire prévenir.

- Seigneur !

Il imaginait parfaitement la scène : son père, inquiet de n'avoir pas de nouvelles de lui, dévoré d'angoisse au sujet de Charlie, qui allumait la télévision, juste pour passer le temps, pour meubler le silence qui s'était abattu sur la grande maison. Et soudain, devant ses yeux terrifiés, défilaient des images filmées sur les lieux de la catastrophe.

_« Lors de l'arrestation du bomber qui terrorisait Los Angeles, une violente explosion a décimé une équipe du F.B.I. »_

Ce devait être un commentaire dans ce genre qui introduisait le reportage. Et peut-être avait-on donné des noms.

Il tenta de se concentrer sur le récit du Dr Landsfort.

- Votre père s'est alors précipité aux urgences où on lui a appris que vous étiez dans un état critique. Ce n'est que quelques heures après, alors qu'il attendait de vos nouvelles, qu'un agent est venu lui apprendre la mort de Charlie : c'est l'agent Sinclair qui en reprenant connaissance quelques instants avait annoncé la nouvelle que les autres ignoraient encore.

A ce moment de l'histoire, le Dr Landsfort parut hésiter.

- Et alors ? Quoi docteur ? Comment a-t-il réagi ? Il m'a maudit, n'est-ce pas ? Il a dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais me pardonner ce que je venais de faire ?

- Non, non, agent Eppes. Cela aurait peut-être mieux valu d'ailleurs.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Et puis ses yeux s'agrandirent en lisant dans ceux du médecin une vérité qu'il refusait de connaître.

- Oh non ! non ! Je vous en prie, pas ça !

- Je suis désolé Don. Lorsqu'on lui a appris la nouvelle, votre père a fait une crise cardiaque.

- Il est mort ? C'est ça ? Il est mort ce jour-là lui aussi ?

- Non. Il n'est pas mort tout de suite. En fait, votre père est décédé il y a deux semaines, sans avoir vraiment repris connaissance.

- Papa ! Papa est mort, lui aussi ! J'ai tué toute ma famille !

- Vous n'avez tué personne Don, arrêtez de culpabiliser sans raison.

- Sans raison ? Mon frère est mort parce que je n'ai pas été capable de prendre la bonne décision au bon moment et avec lui cinq de mes collègues sont morts et deux resteront handicapés à vie !

- Vous aussi Don.

- Moi ? Mais qui se soucie de moi ? Je n'ai que ce que j'ai mérité ! Et si mon père est mort c'est parce qu'il ne pouvait pas survivre à la perte de son fils préféré. Comment vouliez-vous qu'il fasse sans Charlie à ses côtés ? C'était son rayon de soleil, sa grande fierté, sa seule joie depuis la mort de notre mère. Et je l'ai tué ! Alors c'est comme si j'avais tué mon père aussi. Je n'ai plus rien maintenant, plus personne, plus personne ! »

Il éclata en sanglots convulsifs et le médecin comprit qu'il ne parviendrait pas à lui faire entendre raison, en tout cas pas ce jour-là. Il saisit une seringue et enfonça l'aiguille dans le fil de la perfusion. Don sentit l'anesthésique se diffuser dans son corps : c'est ça, ne plus penser, ne plus bouger, ne plus respirer… Puisque désormais il était seul, à quoi bon lutter ?


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE X**

« Don, regardez-moi. Regardez-moi Don !

Le Dr Landsfort était de nouveau au chevet du malade. Celui-ci, réveillé depuis quelques heures d'après l'infirmière, était figé sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, sans paraître prêter la moindre attention à ce qui l'entourait et le psychiatre savait qu'il était urgent de le sortir de cet état catatonique dans lequel il se laissait sombrer petit à petit.

« Regardez-moi répéta-t-il.

Comme incapable de résister à cette voix, l'agent tourna la tête vers lui et soudain il se sentit happé par le regard perçant du médecin, incapable de se soustraire à l'aimant de ses pupilles. Il aurait voulu détourner les yeux, ne plus le voir, ne plus l'entendre, pouvoir rester avec ses pensées, avec ses fantômes, mais il en était incapable.

« Comment vous sentez-vous Don ?

Malgré lui, l'agent s'entendit répondre.

- Seul. Je me sens abominablement seul.

- Pourtant, c'est un sentiment auquel vous êtes habitué : ça n'a rien de nouveau pour vous.

- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas… balbutia-t-il.

- Mais si vous me comprenez. Vous savez bien que vous vous êtes toujours senti seul. Alors en quoi la solitude d'aujourd'hui diffère-t-elle de vos autres solitudes ?

- Je n'ai plus personne aujourd'hui.

- C'est aussi un sentiment que vous avez déjà connu, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ? répéta-t-il plus fort devant le mutisme de l'agent. Et celui-ci, à nouveau, répondit comme en dépit de sa volonté.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Racontez-moi Don. Racontez-moi la première fois où vous avez ressenti ce sentiment.

- A quoi bon ? tenta-t-il de protester. Ca n'a rien à voir avec ce qui se passe aujourd'hui.

- Au contraire Don. Bien au contraire. Alors cessez de résister et racontez-moi. »

A nouveau il se sentit impuissant à détourner son regard de celui du médecin et les mots lui vinrent aux lèvres de manière mécanique.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE XI**

La première fois, la toute première fois qu'il avait ressenti ce sentiment terrible d'abandon, même s'il était alors trop jeune pour le formuler ainsi, il n'avait pas encore cinq ans. Charlie venait juste de naître et ses parents, aux anges, venaient de le ramener à la maison.

Il s'était fait une joie à la fois de retrouver sa mère, absente depuis trois jours, et de rencontrer ce nouveau petit frère qu'il attendait si impatiemment depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité. Mais rien ne s'était déroulé comme il l'avait imaginé. Lorsqu'il avait couru pour se jeter dans les bras de sa maman, de retour de l'hôpital, elle ne l'avait pas serré contre elle, comme il s'y attendait. Il y avait dans ses bras un petit paquet enveloppé d'une couverture bleue qu'elle lui présenta tandis que son père l'arrêtait avant qu'il ne se jette sur elle.

« Regarde, avait-elle dit, c'est Charlie, ton petit frère. »

Il avait approché une main hésitante de la petite frimousse ridée qui émergeait de la couverture et s'était senti un peu déçu : c'était ça le petit frère ? Lui qui imaginait un camarade pour jouer avec lui au base-ball, quelle déception !

« Il est trop petit ! s'était-il exclamé, au bord des larmes.

- Mais il va grandir mon ange. Tu verras, il pourra bientôt jouer avec toi.

- Il est trop petit ! répéta-t-il.

- Tu étais tout petit toi aussi quand on t'a ramené de l'hôpital tenta de lui expliquer son père. Et tu vois, maintenant tu es devenu grand et fort !

- Donnie, lui avait doucement dit sa mère, tu as pourtant déjà vu des bébés.

- Oui mais…»

Bien sûr qu'il avait déjà vu des bébés, mais dans son esprit d'enfant, il n'avait jamais imaginé que ce petit frère qu'on lui promettait, dont tous lui disaient comme il serait heureux de jouer avec lui, serait un bébé incapable de partager ses jeux avant longtemps. Il pensait au gant de base-ball qu'il avait mis de côté pour lui et qu'il n'utiliserait pas de sitôt, à tous ces projets qu'il avait déjà formés pour l'arrivée du petit frère.

Mais comment expliquer tout ça quand on n'a pas encore cinq ans ? Les grandes personnes ont parfois tendance à croire que tout tombe sous le sens, qu'il suffit de dire à un enfant : « Tu vas avoir un petit frère », et si l'enfant a déjà vu des bébés, ils en déduisent obligatoirement qu'il additionnera un et un. Mais ce n'est pas toujours le cas.

Puis les adultes s'étaient dirigés vers la maison où les attendait un groupe de parents et d'amis et Don, resté près de la voiture, avait regardé ces grandes personnes qui d'habitude s'occupaient de lui, s'extasier sur le nourrisson, rire et s'exclamer sans plus prêter attention à lui. C'était à ce moment précis qu'il avait senti en lui un sentiment d'abandon indicible : l'impression que son monde partait en lambeaux et que rien ne serait plus jamais pareil, qu'il ne comptait plus pour personne. Et ses yeux s'étaient alors remplis de larmes : il n'était qu'un tout petit garçon et il n'avait pu empêcher les pleurs de rouler sur ses joues.

*****

« Vous voyez Don, la solitude, vous l'avez connue déjà très jeune.

- Mais je n'étais pas vraiment seul alors.

- Pouvez-vous vraiment dire que vous n'étiez pas seul ? Ce sentiment que vous avez ressenti alors n'était-il pas le même que celui d'aujourd'hui ? Cette impression d'être absolument seul au monde, de ne compter pour personne, de n'avoir plus personne à qui vous raccrocher ?

- Mais ce n'était pas le cas. D'ailleurs, à ce moment-là ma mère s'est retournée vers moi. Je me souviens, elle souriait et d'un seul coup, elle s'est aperçue que je pleurais. Si vous aviez vu alors son regard ! Elle a tendu Charlie à je ne sais pas qui, je doute qu'elle-même sache qui le lui a pris à ce moment-là et elle s'est précipitée vers moi. Elle m'a pris dans ses bras et elle m'a bercé en me chuchotant des tas de mots doux à l'oreille et en s'excusant de m'avoir laissé là. Ensuite mon père est venu la rejoindre et tout le reste de la soirée ils se sont occupés de moi, comme si j'étais encore leur seul enfant.

- Vous n'écoutez pas ce que je vous explique Don. Je ne vous dis pas que votre sentiment était justifié, je dis qu'il était le même que celui que vous ressentez aujourd'hui, c'est totalement différent. Et puis, vous l'avez connu d'autres fois n'est-ce pas ? Il est encore arrivé que vos parents vous laissent seul sur le bord du trottoir non ?

- Mes parents étaient de bons parents !

- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Mais ils vous ont pourtant laissé seul, et plus d'une fois, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux que vous me racontiez Don.

Et de nouveau, comme indépendamment de sa volonté, il se mit à raconter.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE XII**

Il avait huit ans et sa mère lui faisait faire ses devoirs : des multiplications. Il détestait les mathématiques ! Et ce devoir n'en finissait pas. Il perdait du temps et sa mère commençait à s'impatienter.

« Voyons Don, concentre-toi un peu. Ce n'est tout de même pas si difficile ! Tu peux y arriver si tu le veux. Allez dépêche-toi.

- 3 686 multipliés par 7 avait-il lu, l'air maussade. Comment veux-tu que j'y arrive ? C'est beaucoup trop compliqué.

- Vingt-cinq mille huit cent deux ! se mit à chantonner Charlie qui gribouillait sur le bloc-notes que sa mère lui avait donné.

Depuis trois mois le garçonnet semblait s'être pris de passion pour les nombres. Il passait son temps à en dessiner partout, faisant mine d'additionner, soustraire, multiplier en imitant son frère. Ni Alan ni Margaret, pas particulièrement intéressés par l'algèbre, ne comprenaient d'où lui venait cette lubie. A tout bout de champ il répétait des nombres, de plus en plus grands, et ils s'amusaient d'entendre ce petit bout de chou énoncer de longues suites savantes dont il ne comprenait évidemment pas le premier mot. Mais Margaret, impressionnée, avait tout de même noté que jamais l'enfant ne mélangeait les familles de nombre : il les énumérait toujours dans l'ordre, billions, millions, mille. En soi, c'était tout de même stupéfiant.

Elle s'était déjà dit qu'il serait peut-être bon de faire tester la mémoire de Charlie : elle semblait en effet hors norme. Et puis elle avait pensé qu'elle se faisait des idées. Le petit ne faisait qu'imbriquer entre eux des termes retenus elle ne savait trop comment, comme on imbrique des cubes dans un jeu de construction, type d'activité qui déjà ne semblait plus l'intéresser outre mesure. Par contre, depuis qu'elle lui avait donné ce bloc notes, Charlie était aux anges : il passait son temps à y aligner des nombres de plus en plus longs et ses parents s'amusaient à le voir si sérieux sur son passe-temps favori, se contraignant à grouper ses chiffres par trois, les séparant soigneusement par des virgules et venant, tout fier, leur montrer ses productions.

- Oui, mon chéri, c'est bien, dit-elle en riant. Mais j'aimerais bien que ce soit ton frère qui me donne la solution.

- Il dit n'importe quoi, se plaignit alors Don. Et puis il me gêne ! Comment veux-tu que je travaille correctement avec lui dans les jambes ?

- Donnie, c'est ton petit frère. Il ne fait rien de mal ! Il est plutôt calme.

- Et bien qu'il se taise, sinon je n'y arriverai jamais !

- Charlie chéri, ton grand frère doit travailler alors ne fais pas de bruit, lui demanda alors sa mère. Chut !

- Chut ! répéta l'enfant, du rire plein les yeux, en mettant, comme elle, un doigt sur sa bouche.

- Ca y est ! J'ai réussi ! dit alors Don.

- Montre-moi ça, mon ange. Tu trouves combien ?

- Vingt-cinq mille huit cent deux.

- C'est ça ! répondit Margaret qui vérifiait rapidement à la calculette.

- Ce n'est pas juste ! Toi tu utilises la calculette !

- Mais moi je sais déjà faire les multiplications ! Allons, tu passes à la suivante, et plus vite que ça ! ordonna-t-elle alors.

- 5 387 multipliés par 9. C'est trop difficile !

- Arrête de gémir et mets-toi au travail !

- Quarante huit mille quatre cent quatre-vingt-trois, se mit alors à chanter Charlie.

- Charlie tais-toi ! s'écria son frère exaspéré.

Le petit se mit à pleurer et Margaret le prit dans ses bras en jetant un regard de reproche à son aîné.

- Il ne pense pas à mal Donnie. Il croit simplement t'aider.

- Et bien il ne m'aide pas, mais alors là, pas du tout !

- Bon, il se tait, alors calcule ton opération et dépêche-toi.

Pendant que Don alignait ses chiffres en tirant la langue sous l'intensité de la réflexion, Margaret tapait les chiffres sur sa calculette. Un instant interloquée, elle demanda soudain :

- Combien tu as dit ?

- Je n'ai rien dit ! geignit Don. Je n'ai pas encore fini.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais.

Elle se tourna alors vers Charlie.

- 5 387 multipliés par 9 ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Et puis elle éclata d'un grand rire : quelle idiote elle faisait ! Comme si un enfant de trois ans pouvait résoudre de tête ce type d'opération !

- Quarante huit mille quatre cent quatre-vingt-trois, répondit alors le garçonnet, très sérieusement cette fois-ci.

Margaret regarda l'écran de sa calculette et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Don, lis-moi l'opération suivante.

- Mais je n'ai pas terminé celle-ci ! se plaignit-il.

- Ce n'est pas grave, lis la moi ordonna-t-elle sur un tel ton qu'il ne songea pas à protester plus.

- 9 638 multipliés par 5.

- 9 638 multipliés par 5 répéta-t-elle en tapant les chiffres sur le clavier, tandis que Don se replongeait dans son devoir.

Elle avait à peine tapé le zéro qu'elle entendait Charlie murmurer :

- Quarante huit mille cent quatre-vingt-dix.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu !

- Maman ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Don affolé.

Mais elle ne songea pas à lui répondre et quitta la pièce, Charlie sur les bras, en appelant

- Alan ! Alan !

Don, resta indécis, ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait. Devait-il rester là ? Devait-il rejoindre ses parents ? Pourquoi cette agitation ? Quel était cet affolement qui semblait avoir saisi sa mère ? Avant qu'il ait pu prendre une décision, elle revenait, portant toujours Charlie, mais escorté d'Alan qui lui disait :

- C'est une coïncidence Margaret. Ou alors tu as mal entendu, c'est totalement impossible voyons !

- Enfin, je ne suis pas folle. Deux fois de suite il a donné le bon résultat ! Et peut-être même trois. La première fois, je n'ai pas vraiment écouté.

- Margaret, voyons…

- Si tu ne me crois pas, essaie toi-même ! Vas-y essaie !

- Papa, maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? questionna Don, inquiet.

Mais aucun de ses parents ne daigna répondre à la question. A la place Alan demanda à Charlie.

- Charlie, dis-moi, combien font 7 496 multipliés par 8 ?

Don haussa les épaules : les adultes se conduisaient vraiment de manière plus qu'étrange parfois. Comme si un gamin d'à peine trois ans pouvait résoudre ce genre d'opération qui lui posait à lui, de cinq ans son aîné, autant de problèmes !

- Cinquante-neuf mille neuf cent soixante-huit ! se mit à chantonner son petit frère.

Don vit les yeux se son père s'écarquiller comme des soucoupes.

- Mais… c'est impossible… balbutia-t-il alors que sa mère le regardait d'un air triomphant.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que je te disais ?

- C'est une coïncidence, juste une coïncidence, répétait-il en passant une main tremblante sur son front.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

- Attends, j'en aurai le cœur net.

Alan vint alors saisir le cahier d'exercices de Don sans écouter les protestations de celui-ci. Et il se mit à lire les multiplications à Charlie, au grand ébahissement de son fils aîné. Puis, celui-ci, petit à petit, comprit que son petit frère semblait trouver à chaque fois les bonnes réponses. Il se dit qu'il se faisait des idées : comment cela serait-il possible ? Et pourtant l'attitude de ses parents lui confirma que son hypothèse était la bonne. Il pensa alors que, si vraiment son frère était capable de compter aussi vite, c'était une sorte de phénomène qui lui serait bien utile pour faire ses leçons.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour faire part de sa pensée à ses parents lorsqu'il les vit se regarder. Puis ils serrèrent très fort Charlie dans leurs bras : le petit se débattit en riant et il se tortilla pour qu'ils le déposent à terre. Ils le laissèrent aller, mais le suivirent d'un regard empli d'une fierté immense, un regard comme Don ne les avait jamais vu en poser, comme sans doute il n'en poseraient jamais sur lui.

Et ce fut la seconde fois où il eut, consciemment, l'impression d'être totalement seul au monde, isolé de sa famille, séparé de ceux qu'il aimait par une frontière infranchissable. Et cette impression s'était trouvée renforcée, quelques semaines plus tard, lors des résultats des tests auxquels, suite à cet épisode, Margaret et Alan avaient fait soumettre Charlie. Don se souvenait encore de la réaction à la foi pleine de fierté et d'appréhension des parents à la découverte du potentiel extraordinaire de leur enfant. Et à ce moment-là, le petit garçon de huit ans avait compris qu'il ne serait jamais plus que le numéro deux dans la fratrie. Et il s'était à nouveau senti bien seul.

*****

« C'est bien Don. Nous avançons, le félicita le Dr Landsfort. Maintenant, vous allez dormir un peu, je reviendrai vous voir demain. »

Ils avançaient ? Mais vers quoi avançaient-ils ? A quoi rimaient ces plongeons dans son passé ? A quoi servait de lui rappeler des moments, non pas malheureux, mais pénibles de son enfance, des moments où il s'était senti indiciblement seul au monde. Mais à l'époque, sa solitude était toute relative. Celle qu'il ressentait aujourd'hui était effroyablement réelle et rien jamais ne pourrait venir la dissiper. Il n'y aurait jamais plus personne pour venir lui prendre la main, le rassurer, lui sourire. Il était réellement seul au monde et uniquement par sa faute !

Tous ces mots lui traversèrent l'esprit sans qu'il ait la force de les dire. D'ailleurs à quoi bon ? Il vit le Dr Landsfort planter une seringue dans sa perfusion et il sentit un grand calme l'envahir : dormir à nouveau, dormir et oublier, et si possible, ne plus jamais se réveiller !


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE XIII**

« Racontez, encore Don, c'est important. »

En quoi était-ce important ? Pourquoi cet homme venait-il le torturer, jour après jour, le faire plonger au plus profond de sa vie d'avant, dans ces souvenirs qu'il n'avait jamais dévoilés à personne ? Quel plaisir malsain pouvait-il bien tirer de l'exposition de tous ces petits mal-être qu'il avait traversé durant son enfance et son adolescence ? Et surtout, en quoi cela pouvait-il l'aider aujourd'hui à affronter l'irréparable ? Comment le psychiatre pouvait-il, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, penser que de se remémorer ces moments pénibles l'aideraient à affronter le désarroi absolu dans lequel il se débattait ? Don avait au contraire l'impression que tous ces épisodes ne faisaient que renforcer son désespoir et sa solitude, parce que, si seul qu'il se soit senti dans ces moments qu'il exposait au thérapeute, il y avait toujours eu un après où sa famille était à nouveau près de lui. Et désormais ce ne serait plus jamais le cas, la solitude qu'il vivait aujourd'hui était sans remède.

Il aurait aimé envoyer le psychiatre au diable, lui dire que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'on le laisse seul, seul avec sa peine, seul avec sa conscience. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il se sentait impuissant contre la volonté de l'homme : il suffisait que celui-ci plante son regard dans le sien et les mots alors franchissaient la barrière de ses lèvres sans même qu'il en eut vraiment conscience et il racontait, racontait, sans se sentir mieux pour autant, toutes ces petites solitudes accumulées qui n'atteindraient jamais l'intensité du sentiment d'abandon qui l'étreignait aujourd'hui.

*****

Il se souvenait de ses dix ans : cette année là, Mlle Larseneur était son professeur et il adorait la jeune femme. Tous ses élèves l'adoraient d'ailleurs. Elle faisait partie de cette catégorie d'enseignants passionnés qui arrivent toujours à tirer le meilleur de leurs élèves. Sous sa férule, Don avait énormément progressé, en littérature notamment. Et il avait ainsi décroché le premier prix dans un concours de poésie : qui l'aurait jamais cru ?

Il se rappelait être rentré chez lui si fier ce soir là d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ses parents : dans trois semaines, il devait aller chercher son prix et, à cette occasion, il lirait son poème devant l'assemblée. Pour une fois, pour une fois enfin, ses parents allaient être fiers de lui, peut-être pas autant qu'ils l'étaient de Charlie, mais au moins un petit peu plus que d'habitude. Pour une fois ils poseraient peut-être sur lui ce regard brillant de fierté qu'ils posaient si souvent sur son cadet.

Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que ses parents lui annonçaient la « merveilleuse nouvelle ».

- Donnie, ton petit frère a obtenu un premier prix dans un concours de mathématiques, c'est magnifique non ?

- Oh ! Oui, mais tu sais…

- C'était un concours ouvert aux enfants de dix à treize ans ! Tu te rends compte ? avait insisté son père.

- Ben oui. Charlie est un génie ! avait-il alors laissé tombé sur un ton dépité.

Sa mère avait levé les yeux sur lui et avait semblé comprendre alors sa réaction.

- Allons mon ange, ne sois pas jaloux. Toi aussi tu nous rends très fier de toi, tu sais.

Mais le ton sur lequel elle avait dit cette phrase lui avait semblé alors sonner tellement faux !

- Justement… avait-il tenté de dire à ce moment-là.

Mais Alan lui avait alors coupé la parole.

- Et tu sais quoi ?

- Non ?

- Et bien, il doit aller recevoir son prix à Minneapolis le 24 avril. Alors on ira tous là-bas en famille et ensuite on pourra aller au stade voir le match de base-ball : j'ai déjà pris les billets !

Il s'attendait à voir son fils sauter de joie : l'équipe de Minneapolis en chair et en os ! Mais la réaction de Don ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait.

- Quelle date tu as dit ?

- Le 24 avril.

- Pas le 24 avril, non, ce n'est pas possible.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important le 24 avril dont nous ne serions pas au courant ? »

Il avait alors ouvert la bouche pour leur raconter, leur dire l'étonnement, la joie puis la fierté qu'il avait ressentis en espérant qu'à leur tour ils partageraient ses sentiments. Et puis il l'avait refermée : à quoi bon ? Quel intérêt ? Que valait un vulgaire prix de poésie décerné par une petite école face à un concours national de mathématique remporté par un enfant ayant en moyenne sept ans de moins que les autres concurrents ? Comme d'habitude il ne faisait pas le poids, il ne le ferait jamais, quoi qu'il fasse. Il s'était contenté alors de murmurer :

- Lester nous avait invités à un méga super goûter chez lui ! On aurait fait plein de jeux puis on serait allés au terrain de base-ball. Et j'ai dit que j'irai et que je l'aiderai à tout préparer.

- Mais tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas prendre ce genre d'engagement sans nous en parler avant, mon ange, avait objecté Margaret.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Justement pour qu'il ne se passe pas ce qui est en train d'arriver, avait alors répondu son père. Je suis désolé Don, mais il va falloir que tu te désistes auprès de ton ami.

- Mais je ne peux pas faire ça ! avait-il protesté.

- Tu le peux et tu le feras, et pas de discussion ! avait ordonné Alan.

- Mais… Vous pourriez aller là-bas sans moi. Je ne suis plus un bébé ! Je pourrai dormir chez Lester !

- Don ! Cesse de discuter ! Il est hors de question que tu restes seul ici, c'est clair ? »

Lorsque son père employait ce ton, Don savait qu'il était inutile de protester. Il avait alors tourné les talons et était monté s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? avait-il entendu son père demander alors qu'il sortait de la pièce. Je croyais qu'il serait fou de joie d'aller à ce match.

- Il est peut-être un peu jaloux.

- Mais jaloux de quoi enfin ?

- De l'attention que nous portons à Charlie. C'est vrai, parfois j'ai l'impression que nous le négligeons un peu au profit de son frère.

- Mais Charlie est exceptionnel ! Nous devons tout faire pour qu'il puisse cultiver ses dons.

Don était arrivé en haut et il n'avait pas entendu sa mère qui répliquait alors doucement.

- Don est tout aussi exceptionnel que son frère, Alan. D'une autre façon, mais il ne vaut pas moins que lui.

- Bien sûr que non ! Enfin, qu'est-ce qui a pu te donner une idée pareille ? s'était indigné Alan.

- Je crois que c'est lui, qui a parfois cette idée.

- Tu crois ? s'était inquiété son père.

- J'en ai peur. »

Et les deux parents s'étaient regardés, l'air inquiet : comment être sûrs de faire pour le mieux avec deux enfants si dissemblables ? Comment arriver à donner à chacun ce dont-il avait besoin ?

Ils avaient redoublé de gentillesse envers Don les jours suivants. Mais celui-ci ne leur avait jamais parlé de ce prix qu'il n'était jamais allé chercher. Et le jour du match, à Minneapolis, entouré de son père, de sa mère et de son petit frère enthousiasmé, malgré son intérêt pour le jeu qui se déroulait sur le terrain, la solitude l'avait de nouveau étreint dans ses bras glacés.

________________________________________

_Comme j'ai fort peu de commentaires, je me demande si la fiction vous plaît: merci de me laisser un petit mot pour que je sache ce qu'il en est._


	14. Chapter 14

_Merci pour les coms._

**CHAPITRE XIV**

Il y avait eu ensuite, lorsqu'il avait douze ans, cette finale de base-ball à laquelle ses parents n'étaient pas venus, parce que Charlie, encore et toujours lui, devait aller passer des tests dans une grande école du pays et que ses deux parents l'avaient accompagnés. Ils devaient être revenus pour le jour de la finale, ils l'avaient promis. C'était compter sans les intempéries qui les avaient retenus à l'autre bout du pays tandis que les deux équipes de collégiens s'affrontaient.

Tout le temps du match, Don avait espéré qu'ils allaient arriver, qu'ils allaient le voir sous son meilleur jour, dans une discipline où il excellait. Et au moment où les supporters enthousiastes avaient envahi la pelouse pour les féliciter de leur victoire, il avait été le seul à ne pas se trouver entouré de sa famille, le seul qui ne recevait pas les félicitations d'un père bouffi de fierté et d'une mère attendrie.

Oh, il n'était pas seul, non ! Tous ses coéquipiers l'avaient porté en triomphe, lui qui avait joué un rôle décisif dans le point de la victoire. Mais, malgré cette foule qui l'entourait, il s'était senti terriblement abandonné.

Bien évidemment, ses parents, arrivés quelques heures après, étaient désolés de ce retard et il les avait assurés qu'il ne leur en voulait pas : comment l'aurait-il pu ? Ce n'était pas leur faute. Bien sûr ils lui avaient alors dit combien ils étaient fiers de lui : mais il n'y avait pas dans leurs yeux cette étincelle qu'il leur avait vue si souvent lorsqu'ils commentaient les réussites de Charlie.

*****

C'est sans doute de ce jour qu'il prit l'habitude de ne plus parler le premier de ses réussites ou de ses échecs : à quoi bon ? Il se contentait d'abord de tâter le terrain : savoir si Charlie avait quelque chose de particulier de prévu au même moment. Ainsi, il évitait à ses parents la pénible épreuve de devoir faire un choix qui, en général, était que l'un accompagnait Charlie et l'autre Don. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que celui qui restait avec lui regrettait amèrement de n'être pas avec Charlie. Alors, dans la mesure du possible, il leur évitait ce dilemme.

C'est ainsi qu'il ne leur avait pas annoncé sa nomination comme meilleur joueur du comté alors qu'il avait quinze ans. Et il avait ensuite pensé que bien lui en avait pris, puisque ce n'était pas lui qui avait été nommé, mais un joueur de deux ans plus âgé, au demeurant excellent et qu'il aurait été le premier à déclarer vainqueur si on lui avait demandé son avis. Et le même jour, à trois cents kilomètres de là, Charlie, lui, ne se contentait pas d'un accessit : il recevait évidemment le premier prix d'il ne savait trop quel concours. Il y en avait eu tant !

C'est aussi de ce jour que, petit à petit, il s'était éloigné de son frère. A quoi bon essayer de rester près de lui ? Il n'avait pas besoin de son lourdaud de grand frère, incapable de comprendre la moitié du centième des problèmes compliqués qui meublaient son ordinaire. Charlie était tellement entouré, fêté, adulé, félicité, qu'il ne pouvait pas se soucier d'avoir un admirateur de plus ou de moins.

Leurs vies ne seraient jamais les mêmes. Son petit frère était appelé à briller au firmament, à être un jour reconnu par tous. Lui ne pourrait parvenir au même résultat qu'au travers du base-ball. Et même ainsi, sa renommée vaudrait-elle jamais celle de Charlie ? Il pourrait peut-être, un temps, être plus connu, surtout s'il parvenait en première division, mais connu voulait-il dire utile ? Charlie, lui, serait éminemment utile au monde dans lequel il vivrait. Don, quant à lui, ne se faisait aucune illusion : quand bien même il parviendrait au sommet, une carrière professionnelle est brève et aléatoire, soumise aux risques de blessures, aux résultats des compétitions et, tôt ou tard, le meilleur trouve toujours encore meilleur que lui et finit par retomber dans l'anonymat. Alors que, dans le domaine de Charlie, les meilleurs laissaient leur empreinte à travers les générations.

Alors il avait abandonné Charlie à sa vie et avait suivi la sienne.

*****

Il y avait encore eu l'anniversaire de ses treize ans, la fugue de Charlie et cette journée, dont il se faisait une joie, irrémédiablement gâchée, tandis que la culpabilité l'envahissait, accentuant encore le sentiment de solitude qu'il avait ressenti, lui qui aurait dû être le roi de la fête, et dont l'assistance entière se détournait pour chercher le petit garçon que, déjà, à cette époque-là, il n'avait pas été capable de protéger.

*****

Il se souvenait également du jour où le petit génie était parti pour Princeton. Sa mère y allait aussi pour s'installer près de lui : à treize ans, il n'était pas question qu'on le laisse vivre seul. Il en aurait été bien incapable. Alan les accompagnait pour veiller à leur installation, il devait ensuite revenir à Los Angeles.

Don restait à la maison : en ce qui le concernait, la semaine suivante, il devait rejoindre le camp d'entraînement des Stocktons Rangers, l'équipe de base-ball de seconde division qui venait de lui signer un contrat lui assurant le financement de ses études en même temps que la pratique de son sport préféré, et l'opportunité d'être un jour sélectionné en première division.

Il se revoyait encore ce jour-là, resté debout au bord de la route, agitant le bras dans la direction de la voiture qui s'éloignait : il ne disait pas seulement au revoir à sa famille, il lui semblait qu'il disait au revoir à l'enfance. Une page se tournait qu'il ne pourrait jamais relire. Désormais il devait aller de l'avant, tout retour en arrière était impossible. Mais à cet instant, debout sur ce trottoir, alors que ceux qu'il aimait disparaissaient au coin de la rue, il s'était senti plus seul que jamais et il avait eu l'impression que ce sentiment allait désormais être son compagnon de route.

*****

« Il y a encore eu d'autres moments de solitude n'est-ce pas ? Racontez encore Don.

Il détestait cette voix douce qui le forçait dans ses derniers retranchements, qui l'obligeait à revivre ces moments pénibles, ces moments qu'il aurait tant voulu oublier.

- A quoi cela sert-il, Dr Landsfort ? gémit-il.

- Faites-moi confiance Don. Je sais ce que je fais.

Confiance ? Mais justement, il n'arrivait pas à lui faire complètement confiance. Il ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de cette remontée dans le passé. De toute façon, rien ne pourrait jamais effacer ce qu'il avait fait.

- Vous ne m'avez pas parlé de votre plus atroce moment de solitude.

- Comment ?

- Vous savez bien de quoi je parle Don…

- Non, je ne veux pas en parler.

- Mais vous le devez !

- S'il vous plaît, pas ça !

- Allons Don, racontez-moi. Racontez-moi la mort de votre mère ! »


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPITRE XV**

Il était seul auprès d'elle : son père avait accepté d'aller prendre un café. Il la regardait intensément, cherchant dans ce visage, émacié et marqué par la souffrance, le visage tant aimé de cette mère adorée qui lui avait tant manquée durant les années qu'elle avait passées à Princeton auprès de Charlie.

Il se posait mille questions : pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle meure, si jeune encore ? Comment pourrait-il jamais réussir à vivre sans elle, elle qui avait toujours toutes les réponses, elle qui savait si bien lui parler ?

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille. Il savait qu'elle partie, la solitude qu'il ressentait si fort au fond de lui, l'envahirait définitivement. Personne jamais ne pourrait prendre sa place. Alan aurait son propre chagrin à gérer, et puis son père ne s'était jamais soucié autant de lui que de son jeune frère : seul Charlie avait vraiment de l'importance à ses yeux. Oh, il aimait son fils aîné, bien sûr ! Mais son seul vrai sujet de fierté c'était Charlie. Et ce d'autant que la voie choisie par Don était non seulement bien loin de celle qu'il imaginait pour lui, mais en plus, en totale contradiction avec les idées qu'il avait professées dans sa jeunesse.

Quant à Charlie…

Depuis que les médecins avaient annoncé l'échec de la chimiothérapie, le mathématicien s'était enfermé dans le garage. Pas une seule fois il n'était venu voir sa mère, même quand elle était rentrée chez eux. Pas une fois en trois mois ! Comment pourrait-il jamais partager quelque chose avec lui après ça ?

« A quoi tu penses, mon ange ? Tu as une bien vilaine ride sur le front ! »

La voix ténue de sa mère le fit sursauter. Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'elle s'était réveillée et qu'elle le regardait avec amour. Mon ange… Elle était la seule à l'appeler encore comme ça, de temps à autre. Ca faisait longtemps maintenant qu'il lui avait assuré être bien trop grand pour ce genre de surnom ! Mais aujourd'hui, comme il aurait voulu pouvoir l'entendre encore indéfiniment ce petit nom si plein d'affection et d'aveuglement maternel ! Car s'il y avait bien une personne qui était loin d'être un ange, c'était lui. Mais pour Margaret il restait le petit garçon affectueux qu'elle avait mis au monde et que rien jamais ne séparerait d'elle. Lorsqu'elle aurait disparu, plus personne ne se souviendrait de ce petit garçon-là : il disparaîtrait avec elle.

Il prit sa main et la porta à ses lèvres

- Je t'aime maman, je t'aime tellement, réussit-il à dire, dans un sanglot.

- Je t'aime aussi mon ange, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr maman.

- Où est ton père ?

- Il est parti prendre un café.

- C'est bien. Tu devrais en faire autant.

- J'irai plus tard. Pour le moment j'avais juste envie d'être près de toi.

- Donnie, je veux que tu me promettes une chose.

- Quoi maman ?

- Il faudra que tu sois fort, chéri. Ton père et ton frère vont avoir désespérément besoin de toi. Tu es le seul qui pourra les aider.

- Charlie n'a besoin de personne, il a ses maths ! répliqua-t-il amèrement.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, et tu le sais très bien mon ange. Ton petit frère aura besoin de toi. Il faut que tu me promettes de l'aider. Promets-moi Donnie. Je te confie ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde avec toi : ton père et ton frère. Promets-moi de veiller sur eux.

- Je te le promets maman.

- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, mon ange. »

A ce moment-là, son père rentra dans la chambre et elle demanda à son fils de les laisser seuls un instant. Sans doute voulait-elle lui parler, comme elle venait de le faire avec lui. Il savait qu'elle vivait ses derniers instants et Charlie aurait dû être là. Il tenta de joindre son frère, en vain. Soit celui-ci était plongé dans ses calculs, soit il refusait de répondre. Quoi qu'il en soit, le résultat était le même.

Les yeux rouges, Alan était venu le rechercher dans le couloir.

« Elle te demande Donnie.

- Est-ce que… ?

Son père n'avait pas pu répondre par des mots à la question que lui-même n'avait pas pu formuler. Mais l'un et l'autre s'étaient compris. Oui, le moment était venu…

Son père s'étant installé sur la chaise, il s'était assis au bord du lit, près de sa mère, qui avait de nouveau fixé ses yeux sur lui.

« Tu vas me manquer mon ange, tu vas me manquer plus que je ne saurais le dire.

- Tu me manqueras aussi maman !

Comme il aurait voulu, à ce moment-là, laisser enfin couler ces larmes qu'il retenait fièrement. Mais nul ne l'avait plus vu pleurer depuis l'âge de douze ans, et il ne voulait pas que sa mère emporte de lui l'image d'un homme en pleurs.

- Donnie, j'ai toujours été si fière de toi. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais combien je suis fière de mon grand garçon ?

Il ne put que hocher la tête, la gorge trop serrée pour laisser échapper le moindre son.

Elle éleva sa main jusqu'à son visage pour le caresser tandis que ses yeux se fixaient sur lui avec infiniment d'amour, un regard que plus personne n'avait jamais eu envers lui depuis. Il lui saisit la main dans les siennes, essayant de la retenir par son étreinte. Elle tendit ensuite son autre main à Alan puis, dans un murmure, elle souffla :

- Je vous aime… »

Elle avait fermé les yeux et, avant même que le tracé du moniteur de devienne plat, avant même que ne se mette à résonner cette alarme obsédante, Don sut qu'elle les avait quittés pour toujours. Et le sentiment de solitude qui l'envahit alors n'avait rien de commun avec ce qu'il avait pu connaître jusque là.

Ce sentiment était encore là, obsédant, envahissant, cinq jours plus tard, alors qu'il se tenait debout devant le monticule fraîchement retourné où Margaret reposait désormais. Plus jamais rien ne serait comme avant, plus jamais il ne pourrait trouver refuge auprès d'elle lorsqu'il se sentirait mal. Plus jamais personne ne poserait sur lui un regard rempli d'amour et de compréhension. Mais il devait se montrer fort, pour son père, effondré, et pour Charlie.

Il chercha son frère des yeux : lui et son père avaient dû littéralement l'arracher à son tableau, le forcer à se doucher, se raser et s'habiller pour assister aux obsèques de sa mère. C'est tout juste s'il n'avait pas fallu employer la force pour le contraindre à être présent. Il se tenait de l'autre côté de la tombe, les joues couvertes de larmes, le bras de son père passé autour de ses épaules secouées de sanglots. Et en les regardant tous les deux, Don, une fois de plus, s'était senti de trop. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui : ils se comprenaient, ils s'aimaient et lui ne serait jamais qu'un intrus entre eux deux. La seule personne de la famille pour qui il avait réellement de l'importance venait de disparaître et jamais plus il n'y aurait de place pour lui dans la grande maison désormais vide de tout cet amour. Mais il avait fait une promesse à sa mère et il avait bien l'intention de la tenir.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPITRE XVI**

« Et je l'ai trahie ! J'ai trahi ma promesse, j'ai trahi ma mère ! J'ai tué mon petit frère et mon père en est mort ! Ma solitude d'aujourd'hui, je me la suis fabriquée, j'en suis seul responsable. Alors cessez de me dire qu'elle n'est pas plus grave que celle que j'ai déjà ressentie.

Il en avait assez, assez de s'entendre répéter les mêmes mots vains qui ne le délivraient pas de sa culpabilité.

- Vous refusez d'avancer Don. Vous refusez que je vous aide !

- Personne ne peut m'aider ! »

Encore une séance, encore des mots qui défilaient sans qu'il puisse les retenir. La seule différence était que, ce jour-là, le Dr Landsfort l'avait obligé à sortir de son lit, pour la première fois depuis son réveil une semaine auparavant. Aidé de l'infirmier qu'il détestait plus encore que son infirmière habituelle, sans savoir pourquoi, il l'avait contraint à s'installer dans un fauteuil roulant. Voilà désormais quel serait son moyen de locomotion !

Puis ils étaient montés sur le toit de la maison de soin : un vaste toit en terrasse, ombragé par des arbres artificiels plantés dans d'immenses jardinières de bois. C'était là que se détendaient le personnel soignant et quelques malades en voie de guérison.

Ce jour-là, il faisait beau mais l'endroit était désert et le psychiatre avait décidé que la séance de thérapie serait aussi efficace ici que dans l'espace confiné de la petite chambre qu'il n'avait pas quittée jusqu'alors.

« Personne ne peut vous soutenir parce que vous refusez de voir la réalité en face. Quand vous vous déciderez enfin à le faire, alors on pourra vraiment vous aider !

Don éclata d'un rire âpre, amer, sans aucune joie.

- Je refuse de voir la réalité en face ? Que voulez-vous que je vois de plus que ceci : à cause de moi sept personnes dont mon père, mon frère et cinq collègues parmi lesquels deux étaient aussi des amis, sont morts. Deux autres agents, dont l'une m'est très chère, resteront lourdement handicapés et il y a eu plusieurs autres blessés. J'ai brisé la vie de tant de gens : tout est ma faute ! Que voulez-vous que je regarde de plus ?

- La vraie vérité Don. La vraie raison de ce massacre.

Il le regarda, sans comprendre.

- La vraie raison ?

- Oui. Vous êtes un agent efficace, expérimenté, particulièrement prudent et habitué aux opérations dangereuses. Alors pourquoi, justement ce jour-là ? Pourquoi ce fiasco ? Pourquoi cette imprudence ? Que vouliez-vous réellement faire ? C'est cela que vous devez vous décider à affronter !

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous me dites !

- Mais bien sûr que si, vous me comprenez, mais vous fuyez toujours la réalité.

- J'ai été imprudent, parce que j'étais inquiet pour mon jeune frère. Je voulais avant tout le soustraire à son ravisseur. Et…

- Vous mentez Don ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous vouliez !

- Quoi ?

- Au fond de vous, tout au fond de vous Don… Vous savez bien que ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez… Vous le savez n'est-ce pas ? Vous pouvez mentir à qui vous voulez Don, mais pas à vous-même et surtout pas à moi. Vous connaissez la vraie vérité, et je la connais aussi.

- Alors je serai curieux de l'entendre.

Le Dr Landsfort plongea à nouveau ses prunelles fixes dans les siennes et, une fois encore, Don se sentit incapable d'échapper au magnétisme de ce regard. Et pas plus qu'au regard il ne pouvait échapper aux mots qui sortirent alors de la bouche du praticien. Et ces mots le fouaillèrent, s'insinuèrent au plus profond de sa chair et y provoquèrent des ravages que rien jamais ne pourrait réparer.

- En fait, toute cette solitude que vous ressentez depuis si longtemps, elle a un point commun n'est-ce pas ? Une seule cause profonde et vous le savez. Tout a commencé à la naissance de votre frère. C'est à cause de lui que vos parents vous ont si souvent négligé.

- Il ne m'ont pas…

- Ne m'interrompez pas. Je vous ai écouté ; maintenant c'est à votre tour. Vous devez être capable d'entendre certaines choses, aussi désagréables soient-elles. C'est le seul moyen pour vous d'avancer.

Don cessa de protester : il n'en avait pas la force.

- Depuis toujours vous étiez jaloux de votre frère.

- Non, non !

- Bien sûr que si ! Et c'est naturel ! Vous étiez l'aîné, le premier né, celui sur lequel, d'ordinaire, reposent tous les espoirs des parents, celui qu'on pousse en avant, celui dont on est le plus fier. Mais vous, vous avez été supplanté par votre petit frère. A trois ans il était déjà bien plus brillant que vous ne pourriez jamais l'être et l'écart n'a fait que se creuser. Vous avez toujours été le vilain petit canard comparé au cygne magnifique qu'il représentait. Et quoi que vous puissiez faire, rien n'aurait pu détourner l'attention de lui : ni un minable petit poème, ni une médiocre finale de collégiens, ni même une nomination qui n'a évidemment pas abouti.

Don avait envie de protester, de se défendre. En même temps, un sentiment diffus de malaise s'emparait de lui : pourquoi cet homme, censé l'aider à surmonter un traumatisme, de toute façon insurmontable, lui parlait-il de cette façon ? Pourquoi s'adressait-il à lui sur ce ton accusateur, en lui disant des horreurs qui ne pouvaient que l'enfoncer encore plus dans la déprime ? A quoi rimait cette approche ?

Non qu'il ait une grande expérience des psychothérapies, n'ayant côtoyé que le Dr Bradford, mais si celui-ci avait parfois cherché à provoquer sa colère, c'était toujours pour obtenir de lui une réaction enfin sincère, et il ne manquait jamais ensuite de le rassurer. Peut-être était-ce aussi la conclusion à laquelle comptait aboutir le Dr Landsfort ?

De toute façon, il s'en moquait… Rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire ne changerait la réalité des faits. Et puis il se sentait trop fatigué pour penser, pour discuter… Et les yeux rivés aux siens le maintenaient, malgré lui, dans cet état de passivité qui lui ressemblait si peu.

- Vous étiez jaloux, vous ne pouvez pas dire le contraire. N'importe qui aurait été jaloux. Mais tant que Charlie restait dans son monde et vous dans le vôtre, ça pouvait aller. Il était empereur d'un monde magnifique, vous étiez un obscur nobliau dans un univers bâti sur ce que l'homme a de plus malsain en lui, mais vous pouviez vous contenter de ce règne sans gloire puisque ceux que vous y rencontriez avaient alors de la considération pour vous. Et puis vous avez été imprudent : vous avez permis à votre frère de s'immiscer dans votre monde. Et évidemment, tout naturellement, il y a aussitôt pris la place qui lui revenait : le centre, l'axe autour duquel tout tourne, parce que c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Et votre jalousie s'est accrue : il vous a renvoyé à votre médiocrité, à votre misérable petite vie besogneuse et sans intérêt. On s'est détourné de vous pour le regarder, lui, comme lorsque vous aviez cinq ans, dix ans, quinze ans… Comme tout le long de votre vie. Il fallait que ça s'arrête n'est ce pas ?

- Non ! Non !

- Bien sûr que si. Evidemment vous ne pouviez pas lui faire du mal vous-même, d'autant moins que vous aviez juré à votre mère de prendre soin de lui. Et puis, vous disiez l'aimer aussi et jamais vous n'auriez pu vous en prendre sciemment à lui. Mais vous n'avez pas hésité à le mettre en danger.

- Vous racontez n'importe quoi !

- Ah oui ? Combien de fois s'est-il fait tirer dessus depuis qu'il travaille avec vous ? A votre avis, combien de fois cela serait-il arrivé dans son monde à lui ?

Il le regarda, l'air éperdu, commençant à se laisser pénétrer par cette vérité indicible.

- Mais il s'en était toujours sorti, jusqu'à ce jour-là. Vous saviez très bien que votre poseur de bombes pouvait remonter jusqu'à lui, mais vous n'avez rien fait.

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Si j'avais su je l'aurais fait protéger !

- Des mots ! Rien que des mots Don ! Et quand vous êtes arrivé là où il était retenu, il vous aurait suffi d'attendre les démineurs et ils l'auraient sauvé. C'est leur métier, ils y sont habitués. Ils auraient su désamorcer la bombe, mais vous avez préféré foncer tête baissée. Que vouliez-vous vraiment Don, dites-le, il est temps !

- Non ! Non !

Il s'agitait, secoué de tremblements, le visage recouvert d'une suée malsaine, cherchant de toutes ses forces à échapper à l'horreur.

- Vous saviez ce qui allait se passer, vous le saviez… Mais c'était l'occasion ou jamais : l'occasion de vous débarrasser enfin de ce petit frère qui vous avait tout volé !

- NOON !!

Il hurla de toute ses forces et amorça un geste, comme pour se jeter sur l'homme qui lui assénait ses atrocités en plein visage, sans une once de compassion. S'il avait été assez conscient pour ça, il aurait sans doute même pu déceler une lueur de jubilation malsaine au fond du regard du psychiatre.

Celui-ci lui saisit le visage dans les mains et l'obligea à planter de nouveau son regard dans le sien, ses prunelles fixes semblant exiger de lui des réponses inadmissibles ;

- Cessez de mentir Don. Vous étiez jaloux de votre frère, n'est-ce pas ?

Etait-ce l'épuisement, le besoin d'échapper à cette pression intolérable, la perte de tous ses repères ou l'abrutissement provoqué par les sédatifs qu'on lui administrait, ou tout simplement l'envie qu'on lui fiche enfin la paix, quitte pour ça à répondre ce qu'on attendait de lui, vérité ou non ? Il s'entendit murmurer, malgré lui :

- Oui.

- Et vous vouliez qu'il disparaisse, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non ! non !

- Vous vouliez qu'il disparaisse, n'est-ce pas ?

En même temps que la voix se faisait plus forte, l'étreinte des mains sur le visage se resserrait, presque jusqu'à la douleur. Mais c'était l'intensité du regard plus que le reste qui poussait Don à murmurer dans un sanglot :

- Oui.

- Et ce jour-là, vous avez sciemment pris cette décision n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Vous étiez conscient de ce qui allait arriver ?

- Oui.

Sa voix s'était brisée tandis que des sanglots le secouaient. Le Dr Landsfort le lâcha alors. Sa voix redevint douce tandis que ses yeux se détachaient de lui.

- C'est bien Don. C'est très bien. Maintenant que vous avez enfin admis la vérité, vous allez pouvoir recommencer à vivre.

Il se leva et sortit une seringue de sa poche dont il injecta le contenu dans le goutte-à-goutte toujours branché au bras de son patient.

- Reposez-vous un peu Don. Profitez du soleil un moment. L'infirmier viendra vous chercher dans quelques minutes. »

Puis il le laissa seul. Don restait prostré sur son fauteuil, anéanti par ce qui venait de se produire. Ainsi c'était ça la raison de cette tragédie ? C'était ce sentiment de jalousie maladif qu'il avait développé envers son propre frère ? Comment n'avait-il pas pris conscience plus tôt de cet horrible sentiment qui le gangrenait ? Comment avait-il pu se laisser ainsi empoisonner par des réactions aussi négatives que vaines : Charlie était brillant, à quoi bon être jaloux de sa réussite ? En quoi était-il responsable de son génie ?

Lui, Don, était pire que le pire des criminels qu'il avait poursuivis : parce que lui avait mené sa vengeance de manière pernicieuse et vicieuse, s'arrangeant pour qu'on le pense responsable peut-être, mais en aucun cas coupable.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPITRE XVII**

Pourquoi le sommeil ne venait-il pas ? D'habitude il s'endormait à peine quelques minutes après l'injection ! Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas aujourd'hui où il aurait, plus que d'habitude, eut besoin de sombrer dans l'inconscience pour oublier : oublier sa cruauté, oublier son abjection, oublier le dégoût incommensurable qu'il avait désormais pour lui-même. Un éclat de rire dément lui échappa soudain en se remémorant la dernière phrase du psychiatre :

« Vous allez pouvoir recommencer à vivre ! »

Vivre ? Vivre cloué à ce fauteuil, incapable de se prendre en charge, dépendant totalement des autres pour tout, y compris les gestes les plus intimes de l'existence ? Vivre en permanence avec quelqu'un qui le laverait, le coucherait, l'emmènerait aux toilettes et l'essuierait comme un nourrisson ? Et surtout vivre avec cet horrible sentiment de culpabilité sur les épaules ? Vivre en lisant dans le regard des autres tout le reflet du dégoût qu'il s'inspirait ? Vivre comme ça ?

Il orienta son fauteuil vers le bord du toit. Une simple rambarde de planches en faisait le tour : on ne laissait pas monter ici n'importe qui ! Quelques vingt mètres plus bas, s'étendait l'immense parking d'une zone commerciale. Vingt mètres et du béton pour amortir la chute : que pouvait-il espérer de mieux ? Puisqu'il n'avait plus personne, puisqu'il avait fait de sa vie un enfer, puisque rien jamais ne viendrait le distraire de sa solitude et de sa culpabilité, comment pourrait-il vivre ?

Non, sa dernière décision d'homme libre ce serait de mettre fin à cette vie inutile qui n'avait que trop duré. Il y avait déjà bien longtemps qu'il aurait dû avoir le courage de faire ce geste, cela aurait épargné bien des vies. Sans lui Charlie serait encore en vie à ce jour, et aussi son père, et David, Colby, Nikki… tant de personnes qui avaient eu confiance en lui et qu'il avait trahies. De toute façon, il ne risquait pas de les retrouver de l'autre côté : il n'aurait pas la même destination que la leur, c'était certain.

Il prit une profonde respiration : il se sentait bien, calme, déjà presque apaisé maintenant que sa décision était prise. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas mal, ou si peu, et ensuite, enfin, ce serait la nuit, la nuit éternelle : plus de pensées atroces pour le torturer, plus de douleur, plus rien que le silence et l'obscurité qui avaient déjà envahi son âme et son cœur et qu'il voulait désormais étendre à ce corps devenu inutile.

Il ôta son bras droit de l'écharpe qui le maintenait encore : la douleur fut beaucoup moins vive qu'il ne le redoutait. A moins qu'elle ne fut rien par rapport à l'effroyable souffrance qui l'habitait. Et puis, depuis le temps, sans doute ses blessures avaient-elles cicatrisé. Peut-être que cette écharpe n'était en fait plus nécessaire. D'ailleurs, qu'importait ? Sa main droite alla alors arracher la perfusion plantée dans son bras gauche : il ne voulait pas être gêné. Le sang se mit à ruisseler sur son avant-bras, mais il n'y prit même pas garde. Puis, à tâtons, il chercha le frein que le Dr Landsfort avait actionné lorsqu'ils s'étaient arrêtés à cet endroit et il l'ôta.

Il posa ses mains sur les roues, de chaque côté, et la sueur perla à son front. Mais rien ne l'arrêterait : il prenait enfin la bonne décision, pour une fois dans sa vie, la première et la dernière fois ! Il ne ferait plus jamais de mal à quiconque. De toute façon, il n'y avait plus personne pour le regretter.

Il se mit à rouler en direction de la rambarde, de plus en plus vite. L'horizon s'avançait vers lui et il distinguait de mieux en mieux l'immense étendue bitumée qui s'étendait vingt mètres plus bas. Trois mètres, deux mètres, un mètre, cinquante centimètres… il ferma les yeux, s'attendant à basculer dans le vide d'une seconde à l'autre.

A ce moment lui parvint comme un bruit de cavalcade : comme si on courait sur le toit. Il y eut un cri et soudain deux bras lui entourèrent la poitrine, l'arrachant à son fauteuil. Celui-ci se renversa et il bascula avec lui.

Don gisait maintenant à terre et un immense désespoir l'envahit : il avait trop attendu ! Et désormais on allait l'empêcher de recommencer : il allait devoir, durant des mois, des années peut-être, traîner sa vie inutile et nuisible ! Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, voir au-dessus de lui le visage de l'infirmier qui venait de lui ôter sa dernière chance de paix.

Et puis il se rendit compte qu'on le retournait sur le dos, il se sentit pressé désespérément contre une poitrine, tandis qu'on le berçait et que des baisers venaient se poser sur son front et ses cheveux, des baisers et des larmes. Il entendit des sanglots, puis une voix résonna à ses oreilles, pénétra jusqu'à son cœur engourdi, déclencha enfin une réaction.

- Donnie ! Oh mon Dieu, Donnie ! Qu'est-ce que tu allais faire ? Parle-moi, Donnie ! Qu'est-ce que tu allais faire ?

Il ouvrit les yeux, plein d'incompréhension, ne voulant pas y croire : il rêvait, il rêvait sûrement !

- Charlie ??!!

- Oh Donnie ! Mon grand frère ! Je suis là ! Je ne te quitterai plus jamais ! Plus jamais ! »

Celui qui le serrait désespérément dans ses bras, c'était son petit frère, Charlie, son petit frère qu'il avait vu exploser sous ses yeux huit semaines auparavant ! Incapable d'articuler un mot, il le serra à son tour, frénétiquement, contre lui. Puis tout se mit à tourner autour de lui et il perdit connaissance.


	18. Chapter 18

_Un grand merci à ceux et celles qui se manifestent et me permettent de savoir si cette fiction vous plaît._

**CHAPITRE XVIII**

Charlie étreignait convulsivement Don, l'esprit à la dérive, le cœur battant la chamade, le regard rivé vingt mètres plus bas, sur le bitume froid, et il tremblait en imaginant le corps de son frère y gisant dans une mare de sang. Il s'en était fallu de si peu ! Quelques secondes plus tard et l'innommable aurait été consommé !

- Charlie, lâche-le ! laisse-le respirer !

- Lâche-le Charlie, ça va aller maintenant !

Il n'entendait pas les agents venus le rejoindre : tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que s'il lâchait Don, une chose horrible risquait de se produire. Serrant le corps inerte de son frère contre lui, il lança un regard désemparé sur ceux qui l'entouraient. David se baissa pour prendre le pouls de son ami puis tenta de rassurer le mathématicien.

- Ca va aller Charlie, il n'est qu'évanoui : le choc sans doute.

- La drogue aussi, ajouta Colby.

- Lâche-le, Charlie, ordonna doucement Liz, le médecin arrive.

Mais il secoua énergiquement la tête dans un geste de dénégation désespéré.

- Non ! Non ! Il va tomber si je le lâche !

- Charlie, il ne tombera pas. Il ne risque plus rien maintenant, tu l'as sauvé.

Les yeux du mathématicien restaient rivés sur l'étendue bitumée qui s'étendait sous ses yeux et Colby, comprenant qu'elles étaient les images qui lui traversaient l'esprit, s'interposa entre Charlie et le bord du toit pour le distraire de ses pensées morbides.

- Tu dois laisser le médecin l'examiner Charlie.

- Il est sauvé, continuait de lui murmurer Liz, agenouillée près de lui, en tentant de relâcher l'étreinte dans laquelle il enserrait son frère.

Les paroles pénétrèrent enfin le cerveau de Charlie : les battements de son cœur s'apaisèrent et sa vue s'éclaircit. Il comprit que son frère était sauvé, qu'il était arrivé à temps pour l'empêcher de commettre un geste irrémédiable. Un gémissement lui échappa à la pensée de ce qui avait été sur le point d'arriver : une seconde de retard, une course un peu moins rapide et rien n'aurait pu inverser le destin. Un médecin arrivait et s'agenouillait près de Don que Charlie consentit enfin à relâcher après avoir déposé un baiser sur son front. Son frère s'agita alors, comme s'il percevait l'abandon et le médecin lui dit :

- Tenez-lui la main, restez près de lui !

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. De toute façon il n'envisageait pas de s'éloigner, ne serait-ce que de quelques mètres. Il resta agenouillé près de son frère, pressant sa main dans les siennes en lui murmurant des mots de réconfort dont il voulait croire qu'ils l'atteignaient à travers son inconscience.

Il vit le médecin poser un pansement à la saignée du coude où le sang coulait toujours en un mince filet depuis le moment où Don avait arraché sa perfusion. Puis il dénuda sa poitrine et posa un stéthoscope dessus, écoutant le cœur et les poumons. Il donnait des ordres brefs que l'infirmier appliquaient immédiatement : on fixa un masque à oxygène sur le visage de Don et le médecin plaça une nouvelle perfusion, directement à la clavicule, la blessure au bras gauche interdisant l'introduction d'une nouvelle aiguille et le bras droit, toujours bandé de l'épaule au poignet, n'étant pas plus utile.

Charlie ne quittait pas le praticien des yeux, on aurait dit qu'il surveillait étroitement chacun de ses gestes, veillant à ce qu'il ne fasse aucun mal à son frère, comme s'il craignait que, lui aussi, ne soit qu'un sociopathe en blouse blanche. Le médecin comprenait l'état d'esprit du mathématicien et ne s'en sentait ni blessé, ni affecté dans son efficacité.

Il annonça bientôt qu'on pouvait placer Don sur la civière afin de le descendre dans l'ambulance qui les attendait à l'entrée. Charlie recula de quelques pas, sans lâcher la main de son frère, le temps qu'on le place sur le brancard où il fut recouvert d'un drap blanc, avant d'être solidement sanglé afin d'éviter tout accident. Et tandis qu'il se tenait là, fixant désespérément le visage blafard de Don évanoui, tous les événements des derniers jours affluèrent à son esprit dans un flash back douloureux.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPITRE XIX**

« Bon sang, il exagère ! maugréait Charlie, à l'aube de ce vendredi.

- Il a sans doute été retenu, plaida Amita. Ce n'est pas facile pour lui de se libérer à sa convenance.

- Mais dans ce cas, il aurait dû s'abstenir de me proposer de s'occuper de la maison.

- Charlie…

Elle le regardait, les yeux à la fois plein d'amour et de reproche : elle n'aimait pas qu'il se mette en colère après son frère.

Ils étaient sur le point de partir pour une semaine en amoureux dans les Rocheuses. Ils préparaient ce voyage depuis plus de deux mois.

Alan était, lui, parti deux jours auparavant passer dix jours chez l'un de ses cousins éloignés, dans les Everglades, s'y promettant de fructueuses parties de pêches et il avait formellement interdit à ses enfants de le déranger, de quelque manière que ce fut, durant ces dix jours, les premières vraies vacances qu'il prenait depuis le décès de leur mère. De toute façon, avait-il ajouté, là où il allait, les portables ne passaient pas, donc…

Alan en Floride, Charlie quelque part dans le Colorado, Don avait proposé de s'occuper de la maison durant leur absence et les deux hommes avaient accepté avec reconnaissance, toujours inquiets de laisser leur domicile sans surveillance.

Il était cinq heures du matin et l'avion qui devait les emmener vers Denver décollait deux heures plus tard. De là, ils gagneraient tranquillement le petit chalet qu'ils avaient réservé dans un coin perdu du Mont Elbert où ils espéraient bien être tranquilles. Mais Don n'était toujours pas là et Charlie commençait à s'énerver : on ne pouvait vraiment pas compter sur lui ! C'aurait été tellement plus simple s'il avait accepté de passer la nuit ici, comme il le lui avait proposé. Mais non ! Bien entendu, monsieur n'avait voulu en faire qu'à sa tête et était reparti vers il ne savait trop quel rendez-vous professionnel qui avait dû l'entraîner fort avant dans la nuit. Résultat, il n'avait sans doute pas réussi à se réveiller.

Charlie composa de nouveau le numéro de son frère et, comme les deux fois précédentes, il tomba sur la boîte vocale. Un gémissement exaspéré lui échappa.

- Calme-toi, Charlie. Tu sais très bien que ton frère fait de son mieux.

- Heureusement, sinon qu'est-ce que ça serait !

- Ecoute. Il a peut-être été réquisitionné par le F.B.I. sur une nouvelle affaire.

- Alors il pourrait nous appeler, ce n'est tout de même pas si compliqué !

- Il n'en a peut-être pas eu l'opportunité.

Il la regarda en souriant : il aimait sa manière de toujours tenter d'arrondir les angles, chaque fois qu'il montait sur ses grands chevaux, et notamment dans sa relation avec Don, à la fois si simple et si compliquée.

- D'accord, abdiqua-t-il. Tu as raison, ça ne vaut pas la peine de s'énerver. D'ailleurs j'avais prévu le coup et je m'étais mis d'accord avec Mme Hamilton pour lui laisser les clés dans la boîte au cas où…

Elle pourra ainsi récupérer le courrier et le déposer dans la maison.

- Et puis, de toute façon, Don ne sera pas sans passer. Il ne va pas être absent durant une semaine. Comme il a son propre trousseau, ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance qu'il ne récupère pas les tiennes : il ne sera pas à la porte.

- C'est pourtant tout ce qu'il mériterait ce lâcheur !

Mais il n'était pas vraiment fâché, simplement terriblement déçu de n'avoir pas l'occasion de dire au revoir à son grand frère. C'était un peu bizarre : durant des années ils avaient passé des mois sans se voire et sans se manquer. Et maintenant, il envisageait difficilement de ne pas le côtoyer durant une semaine entière !

- Bon, et bien il ne nous reste plus qu'à appeler un taxi.

- Tu sais, ton frère peut encore arriver.

- Ouais… J'éviterais de parier là-dessus, tu vois. »

Effectivement, le taxi que Charlie appela fut là moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, et Don, lui, n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie. A nouveau exaspéré par la légèreté dont faisait preuve son frère, Charlie forma de nouveau son numéro et, de nouveau, il tomba sur la boîte vocale.

« C'est encore moi ! dit-il. Alors je te rappelle qu'Amita et moi nous partons ce matin et que tu avais proposé de nous emmener à l'aéroport. Nous, on n'avait rien demandé. La moindre des choses, ç'aurait été que tu nous préviennes que tu étais empêché ! Enfin, au cas où ça t'intéresserait, j'ai laissé les clés chez Mme Hamilton. Comme ça, si ta proposition de t'occuper de la maison et de ramasser le courrier était aussi sérieuse que celle de nous accompagner, il y aura au moins quelqu'un de confiance pour veiller en notre absence. J'espère seulement que tu avais un bon motif pour te défiler ! En tout cas, inutile d'essayer de me joindre : comme les portables ne passent pas là où on va, on les laisse là. Je t'enverrai une petite carte pour te dire si on est bien arrivé, au cas où ça t'intéresserait, enfin… si j'y pense ! Bon, ben salut ! Et encore une fois, je ne te dis pas merci ! »

Il raccrocha, posa son portable sur le buffet du salon, à côté de celui d'Amita et quitta la maison qu'il ferma soigneusement à clés avant d'aller déposer son trousseau dans la boîte aux lettres de sa voisine, encore endormie à cette heure matinale. Puis il alla rejoindre sa fiancée, déjà installée dans la voiture et le chauffeur démarra aussitôt.

Il s'adossa au siège arrière, renfrogné. Il en voulait à Don ne n'avoir pas prévenu qu'il ne pourrait pas se libérer, mais il s'en voulait aussi de s'être laissé dominer par la colère au fur et à mesure qu'il lui laissait son message.

Il était évident que son frère, étant donné sa profession, ne pouvait pas se libérer à sa convenance, et il devait être le premier navré de ne pas avoir pu leur dire au revoir. Etait-il vraiment nécessaire qu'il en rajoute dans ce message sec et froid ? Et pas moyen de rappeler pour s'excuser puisqu'il n'avait pas pris son portable. Ca faisait partie de leur projet : une semaine rien qu'eux deux, sans personne d'autre, perdus dans la nature. Un peu de temps loin de l'université et du F.B.I. pour ne penser qu'à eux : ils en avaient terriblement besoin.

- Tu l'appelleras de l'aéroport, lui souffla Amita.

Il la regarda, toujours émerveillé de s'apercevoir qu'elle était capable de savoir ce qu'il pensait, ce qui le tourmentait, comme si elle lisait en lui à livre ouvert. Quelquefois, il se demandait si ça ne l'effrayait pas un peu cette capacité qu'elle semblait posséder : en tout cas, il aurait bien du mal à lui cacher quoi que ce soit, quelle que soit sa volonté de le faire. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa en guise de réponse.

Mais rien ne se passa tout à fait comme ils l'avaient prévu. Ils furent pris dans un embouteillage causé par une collision et n'arrivèrent à l'aéroport qu'in extremis pour faire enregistrer leurs bagages. Ce fut une course folle ensuite jusqu'à la salle d'embarquement, et ce ne fut qu'une fois installé dans l'avion, à bout de souffle et fort soulagé d'avoir réussi à embarquer, qu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas pu rappeler son frère pour, sinon lui parler en direct, du moins lui laisser un message un peu moins négatif que celui qu'il avait enregistré un peu plus tôt sous le coup de la déception et de la frustration.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPITRE XX**

Les choses continuèrent comme elles avaient commencé et les petites anicroches se multiplièrent tout le long de leur parcours, qui lui firent perdre de vue, son désir de rappeler Don. Quand enfin, ils posèrent leurs sacs dans l'adorable petit chalet qui allait être le leur durant les sept jours suivants, il se rendit compte qu'il était désormais trop tard pour appeler : ici pas de téléphone ! Juste un poste émetteur en cas d'urgence…

Il haussa les épaules : après tout, ça n'avait pas grande importance. Don comprendrait bien dans quel état d'esprit il se trouvait au moment du départ et il ne lui en voudrait pas. Et puis, même s'il lui en voulait, de toute façon…

Il décida de ne plus penser à tout ce qui l'avait contrarié depuis leur départ et de se concentrer sur ce qui semblait maintenant, enfin, se dérouler selon ses plans : Amita et lui, perdus en pleine nature, rien que tous les deux pour une longue semaine ! Il se tourna vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors, professeur Ramanujan ? Le coin vous plaît ?

- C'est superbe Charlie ! Vraiment superbe ! Et ce chalet me plaît beaucoup. Je vais enfin pouvoir m'occuper de toi sans te partager avec personne.

- Tu comptes vraiment t'occuper de moi ?

- Et comment ! Par contre, ajouta-t-elle, l'air mutin, quelque chose me chagrine.

- Quoi ? s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt.

- Je ne vois pas le moindre poste de télévision. Qu'allons-nous donc pouvoir faire durant les sept longues soirées qui vont se succéder, isolés de tout, loin de la ville et de ses tentations ?

- Je ne sais pas… Tu n'as pas une petite idée ?

- Et bien… peut-être.

Lequel des deux fit le premier un pas vers l'autre ? Sans doute se rejoignirent-ils dans le même temps et leurs lèvres se soudèrent en un baiser voluptueux qui alluma instantanément le désir en eux. Leurs mains s'attaquèrent fébrilement aux boutons, fermetures éclairs et autres agrafes qui fermaient les vêtements et ils furent très vite nus, alternant caresses et baisers, se laissant emporter par une vague de sensualité irrépressible. Enlacés, ils tombèrent sur le grand lit qui occupait le centre de la chambre et Charlie laissa sa bouche errer sur le corps d'Amita qui gémit sous les sensations qu'il éveillait en elle. Elle répondit à ses caresses avec ardeur, l'excitant à son tour des mains et de la bouche jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente contre elle son sexe rigide. Une nouvelle flambée de désir s'alluma en elle et elle écarta les jambes en lui disant :

- Viens, prends-moi.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de répéter son invite. Déjà, il était en elle et elle geignit lorsqu'il commença à aller et venir tout en douceur d'abord puis de plus en plus vite tandis que leurs mains et leurs bouches continuaient de s'activer pour décupler leurs sensation. Ils accélérèrent le rythme, haletant à l'unisson, en proie à une jouissance de plus en plus dévastatrice jusqu'à l'orgasme final qui les laissa tous les deux vidés et heureux de leur accord parfait.

- Reste encore un peu, murmura-t-elle lorsqu'elle le sentit sur le point de se désengager.

Ils adoraient rester ainsi enlacés, juste après l'amour, comme pour prolonger encore ce moment d'intimité où, l'espace d'un moment torride, ils n'avaient plus formé qu'un corps. Il la serra contre lui et s'émerveilla, une fois encore, de sa beauté et de sa sensualité. Il lui semblait qu'il ne serait jamais rassasié d'elle. Sa main se mit à courir sur son dos, puis descendit doucement sur les fesses douces et il sentit le désir se rallumer en lui tandis qu'elle se laissait envahir par de douces ondes de plaisir qui insinuaient chaque fibre de sa chair. Elle se mit à onduler doucement des hanches, pour masser sa verge, toujours en elle, et lui redonner de la vigueur. Il ne tarda pas à être de nouveau en érection et il recommença son délicieux mouvement de va et vient tandis qu'elle l'encourageait de la voix et des gestes, éveillant en lui un plaisir qui confinait à la souffrance et qui explosa dans un cri après quelques minutes de jouissance intense.

*****

Ce moment de plaisir n'était que le prélude d'autres instants tout aussi exquis qui les réunirent durant les vingt-quatre heures qui suivirent. Ici, ils se sentaient libres de s'aimer sans avoir à se demander si quelqu'un n'allait pas venir les déranger au moment crucial, ou sans être gênés si des cris leur échappaient au paroxysme du plaisir : personne ne pouvait les entendre. Libérés de ces petits désagréments qui entravaient parfois leurs étreintes, il leur semblait que leur entente n'avait jamais été aussi profonde, que leur plaisir n'avait jamais été aussi parfait.

Le bonheur, ce devait être ça, songeait le mathématicien au crépuscule du deuxième jour. Ils s'étaient aimés un peu plus tôt et Amita reposait, nue, sous ses yeux. Il ne se lassait pas d'admirer les courbes de son corps parfait, s'émerveillant qu'elle puisse être à lui. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir un jour posséder une telle femme : pour lui, elles étaient l'apanage de son superbe grand frère. Lorsqu'il était étudiant, il lui semblait qu'il n'aurait jamais droit qu'à des adolescentes boutonneuses, à des fortes en thèmes disgracieuses qui ne voyaient en lui que le génial Charles Eppes et qui s'extasiaient niaisement devant son génie, sans jamais regarder l'homme. Avec Amita rien de semblable, leur entente physique ne le cédait en rien à leur entente intellectuelle.

Il avançait lentement la main vers elle, lorsque le monde vint se rappeler cruellement à eux.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPITRE XXI**

Il entendit frapper à la porte et il resta un instant interdit : qui pouvait bien venir les déranger ici ? Il était bien entendu avec le loueur qu'ils avaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin et qu'ils désiraient avant tout être seuls. Alors quoi ?

Les coups devenaient insistants et il se décida à se lever, passant prestement un peignoir avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Et à l'instant même où il vit l'importun, cette impression de bonheur qu'il avait ressenti presque physiquement quelques instants plus tôt vola inéluctablement en éclats.

David se tenait sur le seuil et Charlie comprit aussitôt qu'il était arrivé quelque chose. Cependant, entre ce que lui soufflait son cerveau et ce que lui dictait son corps, frustré des moments de plaisir qu'il espérait encore, ce fut, dans un premier temps, le corps qui parla.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là David ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

- On a besoin de toi Charlie, vite.

- Ah non ! J'avais prévenu Don. Il peut bien se passer de moi pendant une semaine non ? Il exagère ! Si je n'ai pas emporté mon portable, c'est pour être tranquille il le sait bien.

- Charlie…

- C'est trop facile ! Il n'était même pas là pour me dire au revoir et maintenant, il me siffle et je devrais rappliquer comme un petit chien ! Et bien non ! Tu lui diras que cette fois-ci il se passera de moi ! Après tout, je ne suis pas le seul mathématicien au monde.

- Ecoute, Charlie…

- Non, c'est vrai quoi ! Il va jusqu'à t'envoyer me chercher ! Il aurait pu au moins se déplacer lui-même si c'était si urgent !

- Charlie !

Cette fois-ci, le ton de David coupa net ses récriminations.

- Ce n'est pas Don qui m'envoie.

- Ah non ?

- Non ! Pour la bonne raison qu'on ne sait pas où il est.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Mais déjà, l'affolement le gagnait.

- Charlie, Don a disparu depuis deux jours.

- Non… Non… Voyons, c'est impossible.

Il reculait, le cerveau à la dérive. Ce n'était pas possible. Son frère ne pouvait pas avoir disparu. C'était simplement un cauchemar.

David rentra à sa suite dans la maison et le guida vers un fauteuil où il se laissa tomber, ses jambes lui refusant tout service.

- Mais que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

A ce moment-là, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Amita en sortit, vêtue, elle aussi, d'un simple peignoir. Elle s'inquiéta aussitôt :

- David ? Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ce fut Charlie qui lui répondit, d'une voix éteinte :

- Don a disparu.

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Mais depuis quand ?

- On n'a pas de nouvelles de lui depuis jeudi soir, laissa tomber David.

- Jeudi soir ? Mais…

Charlie ne trouvait pas ses mots, incapable de formuler ce qu'il ressentait. Son frère avait disparu depuis près de quarante-huit heures et il ne s'en était même pas douté ! S'il n'avait pas donné signe de vie le vendredi matin, c'est qu'il lui était déjà arrivé quelque chose, et lui, tout ce qu'il avait su faire, c'était lui laisser un message désagréable et partir en vacances, sans même se préoccuper de savoir ce qui avait pu arriver. Pourtant il aurait dû le savoir ! Il aurait dû savoir que Don ne l'aurait jamais laissé tomber sans une bonne raison, et en tout cas, pas sans l'avoir prévenu, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Comment avait-il pu se montrer si égoïste, si inconscient ?

Il laissa tomber son visage dans les mains, en proie à une sensation de vertige dévastatrice.

- Charlie…

La main d'Amita sur son épaule le sortit de sa prostration. Gémir ne servait à rien, il devait savoir ce qui s'était passé, tenter de comprendre et surtout, retrouver son frère.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il à David, d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de rendre ferme.

- On n'en sait rien. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que Don devait arriver au bureau vers 9 h 00 vendredi, après vous avoir déposés à l'aéroport et qu'il n'est jamais arrivé.

- Mais vous avez fait des recherches ? Sa voiture ? Son portable ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Sa voiture était garée en bas de chez lui. On a retrouvé son portable dans son appartement, à côté de ses clés.

- Ses clés ?

- Oui. Apparemment il est rentré chez lui et puis…

- Enfin, il n'a pas pu se volatiliser, s'insurgea Amita.

- Non. Mais on n'en sait pas plus. Il n'y a pas de traces de lutte, rien ! C'est à devenir fou ! Et on ne savait pas exactement où te trouver. Il nous a fallu du temps. Finalement, on a réussi à vous localiser et le directeur a mis un jet à ma disposition jusqu'à Denver, puis un hélicoptère jusqu'à la base des rangers. Je suis venu te chercher Charlie, il faut que tu nous aides.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr !

Il regardait autour de lui, perdu, comme incapable de rassembler ses idées. Ce fut Amita qui prit les choses en main, avec un sang-froid qu'il lui envia.

- Tu nous donnes dix minutes David : on s'habille, on rassemble nos affaires et on te suit ! »

Il ne leur fallut pas plus que ce temps-là pour être prêts et ils quittèrent le chalet. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le véhicule tout terrain que David avait réquisitionné au ranger pour venir les prendre. En regardant disparaître ce chalet où ils s'étaient promis d'être si heureux, Amita se demanda quelle était cette fatalité qui avait fait apparaître le malheur dans ce petit coin de paradis.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPITRE XXII**

Ils mirent trois heures à rentrer à Los Angeles. Trois heures durant lesquelles David put leur raconter en détails ce qu'il savait. Et c'était si peu !

Le jeudi soir, Don était rentré chez lui après avoir rendu compte de son entretien avec un médecin qui avait alerté le F.B.I. sur des manœuvres irrégulières qu'il avait constaté dans la clinique privée où il exerçait. Il ne voulait pas venir au bureau de peur d'être suivi : il pensait que ses supérieurs le soupçonnaient de vouloir les dénoncer et il avait peur d'être en danger.

Don était donc allé le trouver dans un endroit discret pour tenter de le convaincre d'accepter leur protection et de témoigner au grand jour. Lui seul pouvait apporter des précisions sur ces malversations qu'il décrivait : actes non autorisés, fausses factures, voire, mais ça il n'en avait pas la preuve, trafic d'organes organisé à partir de l'étranger. Une grosse affaire qui se dessinait, qui risquait de mettre toute leur sagacité à rude épreuve. Mais la première des choses, c'était de s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient à faire ni à un affabulateur, ni à un employé aigri cherchant à se venger. C'était aussi la raison de ce premier contact pris par leur chef : de lui seul dépendait ensuite la décision de déclencher ou non une procédure. C'est pourquoi il était le mieux placé pour rencontrer cet homme.

- Mais il l'a vu ?

- Oui. Ils se sont vus. Don m'a appelé en le quittant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Qu'apparemment c'était sérieux. Il m'a demandé de suivre quelques pistes puis il m'a dit qu'il était vanné et qu'il rentrait, d'autant qu'il devait se lever aux aurores pour vous accompagner, Amita et toi à l'aéroport.

- Donc, il y pensait toujours ! conclut Charlie, en proie à un sentiment de culpabilité terrible.

Comment avait-il pu douter de son grand frère ?

- Et ensuite ? questionna Amita, à la fois désireuse de savoir la suite et d'empêcher l'homme qu'elle aimait de se laisser envahir par des remords stériles.

- Et bien j'ai effectué les recherches qu'il m'avait demandées de manière à pouvoir lui faire un rapport à la première heure le lendemain.

- Et ?

- Rien ! Aucun des médecins cités ne paraissait suspect. Aucun n'avait de dossier, aucun n'avait jamais été suspecté de la moindre activité illégale.

- Qu'en as-tu conclu ?

- Soit que notre témoin se trompait, soit qu'il mentait, soit que ces types étaient excessivement malins. Après tout, il n'est pas rare que l'on découvre que monsieur « bien sous tout rapport » est en fait un criminel. Je comptais discuter de tout ça avec Don le lendemain.

- Mais il n'est jamais arrivé, conclut Amita.

- Non, il n'est jamais arrivé. A dix heures j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter et je lui ai téléphoné. Je suis tombé sur sa boîte vocale. J'ai aussi essayé de vous joindre, sans succès. Mais j'imagine que vous étiez déjà dans l'avion.

- Exactement. Et de toute façon, nous n'avons pas pris nos portables.

- Oui, je m'en suis douté lorsque j'ai vu que je n'arrivais toujours pas à vous joindre plus de vingt-quatre heures après.

- De toute façon, ça ne passait pas, là où nous étions.

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier Amita. Vous étiez en vacances. Vous avez bien le droit de décrocher de temps en temps !

- Revenons-en à Don, s'impatienta Charlie. Que peux-tu nous dire d'autre ?

- Pas grand-chose Charlie. Quand j'ai vu qu'il ne donnait toujours pas signe de vie à onze heures, j'ai demandé à Liz et Colby de foncer chez lui pour voir s'il y était, tandis qu'avec Nikki nous allions chez toi. Ils m'ont rappelé là-bas pour me dire que la voiture de Don était bien sur sa place de parking. Je dois avouer qu'on a eu un moment de panique.

- Comment ça ?

- Il n'était pas normal que Don soit encore chez lui à près de midi, et ce d'autant plus qu'il ne répondait pas au téléphone.

- Vous avez pensé qu'on avait pu…

Amita n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase, mais Charlie et David comprirent bien ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Exactement ! Liz et Colby sont donc montés et ils sont entrés.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien Colby a forcé la serrure. Il pensait que Don ne lui en voudrait pas trop. Aucune trace de lutte à l'intérieur, tout était nickel. Ils ont simplement retrouvé le portable de Don, ses clés de voiture et les clés de son appartement sur la table basse, ainsi que son arme, ses menottes, son chargeur, son badge, son portefeuille et son biper. Bref, tout laissait à penser qu'il était rentré, s'était débarrassé de son attirail et puis plus rien.

- Quelqu'un serait venu le kidnapper chez lui ?

Le ton de Charlie était rien moins que dubitatif.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses Charlie, ce n'est pas normal. Don est trop professionnel pour se laisser piéger par n'importe qui. Il n'aurait pas ouvert s'il s'était senti en danger.

- Tu penses qu'il connaissait son agresseur ?

- Dans un premier temps c'est ce que nous avons cru, puis, les techniciens ont découvert que les empreintes de Don, sur tous les objets qu'on avait retrouvés chez lui, était en partie effacées.

- Comment ça ?

- Ses empreintes étaient masquées par endroit, comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait manipulé ces objets, quelqu'un qui portait des gants !

- Je ne comprends pas ! gémit Charlie.

- C'est pourtant simple Charlie. En fait, ton frère n'est vraisemblablement jamais remonté chez lui.

- Quoi ? Mais tu as dit…

- Oui. C'est ce que nous avons cru au début. Mais ça ne collait pas avec ce que nous avions.

- Alors quoi ?

- On pense que Don a dû être enlevé après le moment où il m'a appelé…

- Brillante déduction ! remarqua amèrement Charlie.

- Mais on n'est pas sûr du reste.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Deux hypothèses : ou il a été enlevé alors qu'il venait d'arriver chez lui…

- Tu veux dire, sur le parking ?

- Oui. Juste avant de rentrer dans son immeuble.

- Mais dans ce cas, comment avez-vous pu retrouver tout son attirail chez lui ?

- Laisse-moi terminer Charlie ! Donc, soit il a été kidnappé sur le parking, soit avant, sans qu'on puisse savoir où, ni quand, et le ou les ravisseurs ont ramené la voiture chez lui.

- Et ensuite, quel que soit le cas de figure, ils ont déposé les objets dont ils l'ont dépouillé chez lui, pour égarer les recherches ? C'est ce que vous pensez ? conclut Amita.

- Exactement.

- Mais pourquoi ? Ca rime à quoi tout ça ? gémit Charlie.

- On compte sur toi pour nous le dire Charlie. On a vraiment besoin de tes lumières sur ce coup-là. On a ressorti tous les dossiers des criminels qui pourraient en vouloir à Don, tu devrais pouvoir nous délimiter quelques suspects non ?

- Vous pensez à une vengeance ?

- On n'en sait fichtre rien Charlie !

- Et ça fait déjà… il calcula rapidement, quarante-neuf heures au moins qu'il a disparu !

En disant ces mots, il blêmit brusquement et David comprit aussitôt à quoi il pensait.

- Ne pense pas au pire Charlie. Si on avait voulu le tuer, je ne pense pas qu'on aurait pris autant de précautions.

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot David ! Je connais aussi bien que toi les statistiques du F.B.I. sur les disparitions supérieures à vingt-quatre heures figure-toi !

Oh oui il les connaissait, et les probabilités passaient en boucle dans son esprit : pas plus de cinquante pour cent de retrouver un disparu après vingt-quatre heure, et ce pourcentage diminuait drastiquement si l'on passait les quarante-huit heures. Quelles étaient leurs chances de retrouver son frère en vie ? Si seulement il l'avait attendu ce matin-là, avant de partir ! Si seulement il s'était inquiété de son absence ! Si seulement il avait emmené son portable !

- C'est ma faute ! explosa-t-il soudain.

- Charlie, ce n'est pas de te culpabiliser qui fera avancer les choses ! le morigéna sévèrement David. Pas plus d'ailleurs que d'envisager le pire. Tant qu'on n'a pas la preuve du contraire, on doit croire que Don est vivant, tu m'entends ?

- Tu as raison. Bien sûr, tu as raison.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis demanda :

- Vous avez fouillé du côté de ce médecin qu'il avait vu ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Nous avons d'ailleurs commencé par ça. Mais le problème c'est que j'ignore le nom de ce toubib : seul Don le connaissait.

- Mais tu m'as dit que tu avais effectué des recherches sur plusieurs noms…

- Oui, des noms fournis par ce mystérieux témoin. Nous sommes évidemment aller les cuisiner.

- Et ?

- Rien du tout ! En apparence ces gens sont blancs comme neige ! On ne pouvait pas les retenir, on n'avait rien contre eux !

- Autrement dit, ils ont peut-être kidnappé mon frère, ils l'ont peut-être même éliminé, et vous ne faites rien.

- On ne peut rien faire sans preuve Charlie. C'est aussi pour ça qu'on a besoin de toi. Tu devrais pouvoir nous dire si ce sont effectivement des personnes aussi fiables qu'elles le semblent.

- Et si c'est le cas ? intervint Amita.

- Si c'est le cas, on en revient à la vengeance. Et là, le nombre de suspects possibles est impressionnant.

- Et nous avons déjà perdu quarante-huit heures ! gémit Charlie, de nouveau submergé par l'angoisse.

Puis, d'un seul coup, il demanda :

- Et mon père ? Vous l'avez prévenu ?

- Non. On n'a aucune idée d'où il est de toute façon. On a bien essayé son portable mais…

- Il est quelque par dans les Everglades. Injoignable, lui aussi. Et puis ça vaut sans doute mieux.

- Comment ça ? Tu comptes le tenir à l'écart ?

- Charlie, tu ne peux pas faire ça, s'interposa Amita. Don est son fils, il a le droit de savoir.

- Pour quoi faire ? s'insurgea le mathématicien. Pour le voir se ronger les sangs à se demander ce qui est arrivé à Don ?

- Mais si…

- Si quoi ? Dis-le ! Vas-y !

- Charlie…

- Si on ne le retrouve pas ? Ou bien si on ne retrouve qu'un cadavre ? C'est ça que tu veux dire ?

Il était au bord de la crise de nerfs et sa voix dérapait dangereusement dans les aigus.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça changera Amita, hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça changera qu'il soit au courant ou pas si mon frère est déjà mort ?

Il éclata en sanglots et elle échangea un regard à la fois alarmé et rempli d'impuissance avec David. Puis elle s'approcha de son amant et le serra tendrement contre elle.

- Ne pense pas au pire, mon amour. Tu dois croire que ton frère est toujours en vie. Tu dois avoir confiance.

Il s'accrocha à elle, comme un noyé à une bouée.

- J'ai tellement peur Amita.

- Je sais mon amour, je sais. Mais nous allons retrouver Don, tu verras.

Il leva vers elle un regard encore embués de larmes, mais il voulait tellement la croire.

- Oui, on va le retrouver, dit-il en s'efforçant de rendre sa voix ferme.

- Et pour Alan ? insista David.

- Inutile de l'inquiéter tant qu'on ne sait rien, décida Charlie. On verra dans quelques heures, si on trouve quelque chose. Pour le moment, laissons-le profiter de ses vacances.

- Il risque de nous en vouloir Charlie, objecta Amita.

- Je sais. Mais, dis-moi à quoi ça servirait qu'il sache hein ? Cite-moi une seule bonne raison pour lui infliger cette souffrance tant qu'on n'en sait pas plus.

- Tu as raison, abdiqua-t-elle.

Elle était pourtant persuadée que Charlie faisait une erreur en croyant protéger son père, mais elle savait aussi que ce n'était pas le moment d'engager ce combat là et d'y perdre des forces. Ils en avaient un autrement plus crucial à mener et n'avaient pas de temps ni d'énergie à perdre en discussions stériles.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPITRE XXIII**

Et puis les heures s'étaient succédées dans une frénésie qui ne leur avait plus laissé le loisir de penser. Il leur semblait être engagés dans une course contre la montre dont l'enjeu était la vie d'un être qu'ils aimaient ou appréciaient à des degrés divers et tous s'impliquaient entièrement dans la recherche.

Mais le dimanche midi arriva sans qu'ils aient avancé d'un iota. Aucune piste ne se dessinait : les médecins mis en cause par le mystérieux témoin semblaient en effet absolument étrangers à toute manœuvre illicite et, si nombreux étaient les criminels qui pouvaient avoir des raisons de vouloir se venger de Don, rares étaient ceux qui auraient eu l'opportunité de le faire, et malheureusement (ou heureusement selon le point de vue où on se plaçait), les vérifications effectuées permirent assez vite d'exclure tous ceux-là.

Il était déjà quatorze heures, Don avait disparu depuis plus de soixante-quatre heures et l'espoir de le retrouver en vie s'amenuisait à mesure que le temps s'allongeait. Charlie était proche de la panique : que pouvait-il faire de plus pour retrouver son frère chéri ? Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer ne jamais le revoir, ne jamais plus l'entendre, ne jamais plus se chamailler avec lui. Il aurait tout donné pour le voir là, devant lui, pouvoir entendre son rire, ou même supporter qu'il se moque gentiment de lui. Mais il avait beau faire et refaire ses calculs, il ne trouvait rien. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit quand l'enjeu était si primordial que ses mathématiques le trahissent ?

Il n'avait pas dormi depuis que David était venu les chercher, la veille au soir : ses yeux étaient cernés et une barbe noire commençait à envahir ses joues. Mais il refusait obstinément de rentrer chez lui : comment supporter de se retrouver dans ce foyer en pensant que, peut-être, Don n'en franchirait plus jamais le seuil ? Comment réussir à supporter son absence dans cette maison où chaque pièce portait son empreinte, d'une manière ou d'une autre, où chaque recoin recelait un souvenir commun qui hanterait son petit frère jusqu'à sa mort ?

- Charlie, tu dois rentrer te reposer un peu. Ici tu n'avances plus, lui répéta Colby pour la troisième fois en moins d'un quart d'heure.

Charlie regarda l'agent : lui non plus n'avait pas l'air très frais. Pas plus qu'aucun des membres de l'équipe de Don. Eux étaient sur la sellette depuis le vendredi matin, prenant à peine le temps de se restaurer, ne dormant que le minimum pour être capables de continuer les recherches, recharger un peu les batteries avant de repartir en quête de nouveaux indices qui se dérobaient toujours. Et lui ne cherchait que depuis seize heures.

Durant les premières quarante-huit heures, ces heures si décisives pour retrouver un disparu, il ne s'était douté de rien, se contentant de faire l'amour. Seigneur ! Pendant que son frère était en train de mourir, peut-être, lui, il faisait l'amour ! Comment pourrait-il jamais vivre avec ça ?

- Charlie… Ils ont raison Charlie. Tu vas t'effondrer si tu ne te reposes pas un peu. Et ça n'aidera pas Don.

Il regarda Amita, et finit par se laisser convaincre de rentrer, au moins quelques heures. De toute façon, songeait-il à part lui, rien ne l'empêcherait de continuer ses recherches dans le garage : c'est toujours là qu'il avait le mieux travaillé.

Il regretta une fois de plus l'absence de Larry, quelque part en Europe pour une série de conférences sur le cosmos. Bien sûr, s'il le lui demandait, il rentrerait, mais à quoi bon ?

- Je vous raccompagne dit Colby.

En route, ils reparlèrent de la nécessité de prévenir Alan. Charlie commençait à comprendre qu'il allait effectivement falloir avertir son père de ce qui se passait. Celui-ci avait le droit de savoir ce qui arrivait. Il donna à l'agent les coordonnées de son oncle et celui-ci demanda à Nikki de se mettre en rapport avec leur agence la plus proche afin de dépêcher quelqu'un pour retrouver trace des deux pêcheurs et permettre le rapatriement en urgence du père de Don.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPITRE XXIV**

Arrivé à la maison, Charlie commença par fouiller ses poches à la recherche de ses clés. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se souvenir que c'était la voisine qui les avait : bien évidemment, Don n'était jamais venu les récupérer ! Les larmes lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux à cette simple remarque. Qu'était donc devenu ce frère qu'il chérissait tendrement ? Avait-il ne serait-ce qu'une chance de le revoir un jour ?

Mme Hamilton s'étonna du retour anticipé du mathématicien, en même temps, elle s'inquiéta de lui voir si mauvaise mine. Charlie n'avait pas envie de raconter à la brave femme, par ailleurs horrible bavarde, le malheur qui venait de fondre sur eux : elle le saurait bien assez tôt ! Surtout si les choses ne tournaient pas comme il l'espérait. Il balbutia vaguement une excuse de malaise et d'aide à apporter au F.B.I. et repartit chez lui, laissant la femme en proie à un étonnement sans borne. Elle se contenta de lui indiquer qu'elle avait, le matin même, déposé le courrier reçu sur la table de l'entrée,comme ils le faisaient eux-mêmes.

La maison lui parut atrocement vide et triste. Pourtant ils n'étaient partis que depuis trois jours. Mais dans le désarroi où il se trouvait, il la trouvait soudain hostile : comme si elle leur reprochait leur impuissance à ramener auprès d'eux l'aîné des deux garçons qu'elle avait vu grandir.

Charlie essaya de se distraire de ses pensées morbides. Machinalement, il passa en revue le courrier entassé sur la petite table : quelques factures, quelques prospectus, deux revues scientifiques auxquelles il était abonné et trois enveloppes carrées qui, apparemment, contenait des CD ou des DVD : sans doute des articles de démonstration quelconque. Il laissa tomber le tout avec un soupir de découragement.

Amita était partie dans la cuisine pour préparer un café et Colby faisait le tour de la maison, comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Quel danger aurait bien pu les menacer, pensait Charlie amer ? C'était avant qu'il aurait fallu prendre des précautions. Maintenant, il était trop tard.

Il récupéra son portable sur le meuble, et son cœur se serra douloureusement en se souvenant du dernier usage qu'il en avait fait. Il aurait tout donné pour revenir en arrière et effacer ce moment de colère. Et si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ait jamais dite à son frère ? « Je ne te dis pas merci ! » Ce ne pouvait pas être possible ! Non ! Il devait retrouver son frère.

Et soudain il poussa un cri, comme si un voile se déchirait devant ses yeux.

- Quoi ? sursauta Colby, arraché à ses pensées, tandis qu'Amita, inquiète, surgissait de la cuisine.

- Les enveloppes !

- Quelles enveloppes ?

Il se précipitait vers la table de l'entrée et y saisissait les trois enveloppes qu'il avait rejetées quelques minutes plus tôt. Il les examina attentivement puis les tendit à Colby.

- Regarde !

Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur sur les plis, puis soudain son front se plissa.

- Bon sang !

- Tu crois que c'est…

- Le mieux c'est de les ouvrir !

- Est-ce que vous allez me dire ce qui se passe ? s'énerva Amita qui ne comprenait rien à ce dialogue décousu.

- Regarde, il n'y a pas de cachet de la poste. Ces enveloppes ont été déposées par un coursier.

- Et alors ?

- Ce sont peut-être des nouvelles de Don !

- Charlie, quelles sont les probabilités ?

- Je n'en sais rien Amita, je ne veux pas le savoir. C'est… Je ne peux pas l'expliquer tu comprends ? Je le sens. J'ai l'intuition que c'est ça. Et puis, si on parle de probabilités, quelles sont celles d'avoir trois envois de ce type en moins de quarante-huit heures d'après toi ?

- De toute façon, ajouta Colby, ça ne coûte rien de vérifier.

En même temps, il ouvrait l'une des enveloppes. Un DVD apparut que Charlie saisit aussitôt et alla glisser dans le lecteur. Lorsque l'image s'afficha sur l'écran, un gémissement lui échappa tandis que Colby laissait échapper un juron avant de sortir fébrilement son téléphone de sa poche pour appeler David, tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

Le film montrait Don, allongé dans un lit, livide. Il portait un bandage autour de la tête ainsi qu'autour de l'avant bras gauche et du bras droit, par ailleurs immobilisé.

- Mon Dieu, Donnie, qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ? murmura Charlie au bord des larmes.

Le time code du caméscope qui avait filmé la scène, indiquait que celle-ci s'était déroulée le samedi soir. Don était couché dans un lit, dans la demi-pénombre de ce qui semblait être un lit d'hôpital et un homme en complet veston se tenait à son chevet. Crucifié, Charlie entendit le soit disant agent Slatter annoncer à son frère, terrifié, sa mort et celle de tous les membres de son équipe. Il dut endurer de l'entendre le torturer psychologiquement en l'accusant d'être responsable de cette catastrophe et il faillit se mettre à hurler à la vue de son frère en proie à de violentes convulsions suite à cette atroce discussion.

- Mais enfin, à quoi ça rime ? Pourquoi tout ça ?

- Je n'en sais rien, je n'y comprends rien, se contenta de répondre Colby, tout aussi atterré que lui.

L'agent tenta ensuite de le dissuader de visionner les deux autres bandes, mais ce fut peine perdue. La première les rendit témoins du premier réveil de Don, de sa panique en se voyant paralysé, la seconde les enfonça un peu plus dans l'horreur lorsqu'ils entendirent celui qui se disait médecin asséner à Don la nouvelle de la mort de son père. D'après les time code, ils comprirent que le premier DVD qu'ils avaient visionné était en fait le second qui avait été tourné : le premier l'avait été le samedi matin, le troisième le matin même.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPITRE XXV**

Dans l'entre fait, David, Liz et Nikki les avaient rejoints et ils se demandaient tous les six à quoi rimaient cette cruelle mascarade. Pourquoi faire ainsi souffrir Don en le plongeant dans un cauchemar éveillé, en lui faisant croire qu'il était absolument seul au monde et par sa seule faute ? Quel esprit pervers avait pu imaginer une telle torture et quel but poursuivait-il ? Qu'elles étaient l'étendue et la gravité des blessures de Don ? Pourquoi était-il paralysé ? Autant de questions qui ne trouvaient pas de réponses. Charlie était anéanti : que pouvait-il faire ? Comment aider son grand frère prisonnier d'un dangereux psychopathe ? Comment lui faire comprendre que rien de tout cela n'était vrai ?

Soudain, le regard d'Amita fut attiré par un morceau de papier qui gisait sur le tapis. Elle le ramassa et se mit à lire.

- Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est Amita ?

- Ce devait être avec le premier DVD, elle a dû glisser lorsque vous l'avez sorti.

- Montre. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, Charlie pâlissait.

_Alan Eppes,_

_Il est si facile de se poser en redresseur de tort, en donneur de leçons ! Je voulais vous montrer que vous non plus vous n'avez pas été le père exemplaire que vous voulez faire croire. Vous aussi vous avez laissé votre fils seul plus souvent qu'à votre tour. Ceci en sera la preuve en même temps que ma vengeance !_

Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche, en tendant la lettre à David. Celle-ci la passa ensuite à Colby, puis Liz et Nikki en prirent connaissance à leur tour.

- Papa ! C'est papa que l'on vise ! parvint enfin à articuler Charlie bouleversé.

Les six occupants du salon échangèrent un regard horrifié : ainsi, c'était Alan qui était au cœur de toute cette affaire. Alan qui ignorait encore que son fils était retenu en otage Alan qui, visiblement, devait détenir la clé du mystère.

- Il faut qu'il rentre au plus vite ! décida David qui décrocha son téléphone pour donner des ordres dans ce sens.

- Quand à moi, j'appelle le Dr Bradford, dit soudain Liz.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il pourra peut-être nous expliquer quel est le but de cette mascarade.

- Ca paraît pourtant simple, dit Nikki. Cet homme veut se venger d'Alan et il se sert de Don pour ça.

- Mais pourquoi ? intervint Charlie, un accent de désespoir poignant dans la voix. Pourquoi faire subir ça à mon frère ? Et qu'est-ce que mon père a pu faire pour que cet homme lui en veuille autant ?

- Lui seul pourrait nous le dire, répondit David. Les gardes-chasses des Everglades pensent savoir où le trouver. Ils envoient un over-craft le récupérer. Un hélicoptère l'attendra pour l'emmener à l'aéroport : il devrait être là dans moins de cinq heures !

Cinq heures ! Cela semblait une éternité à Charlie. Qu'allait-on encore faire subir à Don durant ces cinq heures ? Il était évident que son frère était drogué de manière systématique depuis sa capture. Ses mots hésitants, sa difficulté à se concentrer, le fait même qu'il accepte sans sourciller tous les mensonges de ses tourmenteurs, ces faux souvenirs qu'il semblait avoir, tout concordait dans ce sens : on devait lui administrer, à forte dose, toutes sortes de drogues qui permettaient de le maintenir dans cet état de dépendance et de faiblesse tout en l'obligeant à croire ce qu'on lui racontait. Malgré l'opposition des agents, il visionna et revisionna encore les films cruels pour tenter d'y déceler un indice qui lui aurait permis de savoir où se trouvait son frère mais il n'y avait rien, désespérément rien ! Aucun des malfaiteurs qui intervenaient auprès de Don n'était jamais filmé de face : rien ne permettait de les identifier. Visiblement, celui qui menait la danse était le soi-disant docteur Landsfort.

Il ne restait plus qu'à prier pour qu'Alan revienne vite.


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPITRE XXVI**

Le Dr Bradford ne tarda pas à arriver. Charlie salua chaleureusement le thérapeute qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'apprécier. Mais, au fond de lui, il ne voyait pas vraiment à quoi le praticien pourrait bien leur être utile. Il leur permit quand même de comprendre que l'homme qui se faisait appeler Landsfort était vraisemblablement un médecin, spécialiste du comportement et, sans contexte, doué d'un certain pouvoir hypnotique.

Aux agents qui s'étonnaient de ces précisions, il expliqua que la manière dont il manipulait Don n'était pas à la portée du premier venu : cela nécessitait un grand savoir faire pour le pousser sans qu'il craque, pour l'obliger à se remémorer des événements qui n'avaient pas eu lieu. On lui avait vraisemblablement fait subir une sorte de lavage de cerveau à force de drogue et de suggestions auditives et visuelles, sans doute des films dans lesquels on avait inséré des images de sa famille et de ses collègues pour rendre les choses réelles à ses yeux. C'était du grand art.

Profitant d'un moment où Charlie s'était absenté, il précisa à mi-voix :

- Il faut retrouver l'agent Eppes au plus vite.

- Vous pensez que la drogue finira par le tuer ?

- Non, je pense que cet homme est en train de le pousser, doucement, mais sûrement, au suicide.

- Quoi ? Vous devez vous tromper docteur. Rien ne laisse supposer qu'il lui veuille du mal, physiquement du moins. Son but est simplement de faire souffrir son père à travers lui !

- Et moi je vous dis que son but ultime est de l'amener à se supprimer ! D'ailleurs, ça va aussi dans le sens de faire souffrir son père : quoi de plus atroce que de voir son fils se détruire sans rien pouvoir faire ?

- C'est impossible, voyons, Don est bien trop équilibré pour se laisser manipuler jusqu'à cette extrémité.

- Colby a raison, vous devez vous tromper docteur.

- Croyez-vous ? Où pensez-vous donc que nous mènent tous ces entretiens cruels, toute cette mise en scène atroce ? Don est prisonnier depuis plus de trois jours, coupé de tous ceux qu'il aimait, dans l'isolement le plus total. Il semble sérieusement blessé, et souffre peut-être de ses blessures. Il est apparemment incapable de bouger les membres inférieurs, quelle qu'en soit la raison. On lui a fait croire qu'il est coupable d'une tragédie horrible. Il a perdu tous ses repères temporels et on lui administre des tas de drogues diverses. Selon toute vraisemblance, ce malade alterne psychotropes, neuroleptiques, anesthésiques, hypnotiques et hallucinogènes. C'est un cocktail infiniment toxique destiné à lui faire perdre tous ses repères et à accroître sa confusion mentale et ses sentiments de solitude, d'insécurité et de culpabilité, de manière à le plonger dans une dépression grave. Ajoutez à cela la conviction d'avoir tout perdu : famille, amis, collègues, travail et jusqu'à la santé et d'être le seul responsable de cet effroyable gâchis. Où pensez-vous que cela puisse mener même l'homme le plus équilibré du monde ?

- Seigneur, j'ai bien peur que vous ayez raison ! s'exclama David, convaincu par la démonstration sans faille du thérapeute.

- J'ai raison ! Et vous devez agir vite ! Le temps nous est compté ! L'agent Eppes ne résistera plus longtemps !


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPITRE XXVII**

En fin d'après-midi, un coursier amena une quatrième enveloppe. Le gamin fut aussitôt questionné par les agents qui ne purent rien tirer de lui. Il était employé par une société privée qui livrait à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Ses patrons, interrogés à leur tour, ne purent que dire qu'ils avaient récupéré le plis à une adresse qu'ils donnèrent sans rechigner. Comme ils s'y attendaient, c'était une impasse. Le criminel ne se serait pas laissé avoir aussi stupidement ! Il avait pensé à tout pour brouiller ses traces.

Charlie s'empara du DVD avec avidité : bien sûr, il savait que son contenu risquait de le faire souffrir, mais, par ailleurs, il lui permettrait avant tout de s'assurer que son frère était encore en vie, et entre ces deux choix, il n'hésitait pas un instant, malgré les demandes des agents qui lui conseillaient de ne pas se torturer à regarder ses images. Mais il en avait besoin et d'ailleurs, le Dr Bradford le leur fit comprendre : c'était pour lui le seul moyen de se rassurer, de ne pas se laisser aller au plus profond désespoir. Tant que son frère était vivant, il gardait l'espoir de le sauver.

Ils entendirent Don parler de ces profonds sentiments de solitude qu'il avait ressentis à la naissance de Charlie, puis à la découverte des dons exceptionnels de celui-ci.

- Mais à quoi est-ce que ça rime ? s'énerva Colby qui ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir le sociopathe qui retenait son ami.

- C'est pourtant simple, expliqua le Dr Bradford. Cet homme, d'après la lettre que vous m'avez montrée, veut prouver à Alan qu'il n'a pas su être là pour son fils quand il l'aurait fallu. Il oblige donc celui-ci à se remémorer des moments où, malgré tout l'amour dont on pouvait l'entourer, il s'est senti seul.

- Mais comment peut-il savoir que c'est arrivé ?

- Il n'en sait rien en fait. Mais chacun, même le plus heureux et le plus équilibré des hommes, a parfois ressenti un vide immense au fond de lui. Il n'a qu'à pousser Don à s'en souvenir. La drogue supplée aux souvenirs en décuplant les sensations qu'il a pu alors ressentir, elle l'oblige à parler, à se livrer, quoi qu'il ressente, et voilà le résultat.

- Mais ce qu'il raconte est vrai pourtant ! s'inquiéta Charlie.

Le Dr Bradford le regarda. Il comprenait ce que ressentait le mathématicien. D'après les témoignages qu'il venait d'entendre, de la bouche même de son frère, il était la cause des moments de solitude que celui-ci avait traversé et il s'en voulait. Pour avoir suivi Don pendant quelques séances, le praticien savait très bien que celui-ci s'était en effet bien souvent senti isolé face au génie de son jeune frère, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'en avait jamais voulu à celui-ci de cet état de fait.

Il devait trouver un moyen de faire en sorte que Charlie ne culpabilise pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre et de ce qu'il entendrait par la suite, car il était quasi-certain que chacun des souvenirs que Don évoquerait serait en rapport avec lui puisqu'il était l'élément central sur lequel s'était bâti la jeunesse de l'agent, avec ses bons et ses mauvais côtés. Le problème, c'était que l'angle sous lequel le Dr Landsfort (il lui conservait ce nom puisqu'il n'en avait pas d'autre à lui donner) attaquait les souvenirs serait obligatoirement négatif.

- Ecoutez Charlie. Vous devez être conscient que ce que votre frère va raconter à cet homme ne sera pas l'exacte vérité.

- Comment ça ?

- Rien n'est jamais aussi simple. Dans l'état où est votre frère, il pourrait aussi bien lui faire dire n'importe quoi, lui créer n'importe quel faux souvenir. Cet homme use de drogues puissantes et de l'hypnose pour orienter les souvenirs de Don dans un seul sens : celui de la solitude absolue. Or je sais de source sûre que si votre frère s'est effectivement souvent senti seul, cela n'a jamais duré, parce que toujours, je dis bien, toujours, l'un de vous s'est trouvé là pour lui démontrer qu'il se trompait. Seulement son ravisseur ne lui laisse pas explorer cet autre versant de ses souvenirs, de manière à faire culpabiliser votre père au maximum.

- Je comprends, dit Charlie. Il n'empêche que…

- Que quoi ?

- Sans moi, Don ne se serait sans doute jamais senti si souvent seul. J'accaparais totalement les adultes autour de nous sans rien laisser pour lui.

- Croyez-vous ?

- J'en suis sûr.

- Et bien je pense que vous vous trompez. Ne vous êtes-vous jamais senti seul vous-même ?

- Bien sûr que si !

- Et pourtant, d'après vous, vous étiez très entouré.

- C'est exact.

- Mais vous vous sentiez seul ?

- Ca m'arrivait… pas souvent mais… oui, ça m'arrivait.

- C'était la faute de Don ?

- Bien sûr que non ! s'emporta-t-il.

- Pourtant, au lycée, il ne s'occupait pas beaucoup de vous.

- Il avait sa vie, j'avais la mienne !

- Donc il n'était pas responsable de votre solitude.

- Evidemment pas !

- Alors, pourquoi seriez-vous responsable de la sienne ? Ne confondez pas tout Charlie. Je peux vous dire que, si on lui laissait le choix, votre frère ne voudrait rien changer à ce que vous êtes.

Le mathématicien le scruta longuement, comme s'il avait du mal à croire à ses mots. Puis il lui sourit brièvement et quitta la pièce.

Le Dr Bradford hocha la tête : il n'avait peut-être pas totalement convaincu Charlie, mais la graine qu'il venait de planter porterait ses fruits, tôt ou tard.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPITRE XXVIII**

On vint les prévenir qu'Alan était dans l'avion qui le ramenait à Los Angeles et Colby, Charlie et Amita se précipitèrent à l'aéroport pour l'accueillir. Il sortit du terminal, pâle, l'air affolé et se précipita vers Charlie aussitôt qu'il le vit.

- Charlie ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi m'a-t-on fait revenir ? Où est ton frère ?

Un seul regard à son fils lui fit comprendre la gravité des événements.

- Oh mon Dieu non ! Il est blessé ? C'est ça ? Ne me dites pas que…

- Non ! Non ! Donnie est vivant papa mais…

- Quoi ? Il est blessé ? On lui a tiré dessus ? Charlie, parle-moi !

- Papa. Don a été enlevé.

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Ecoute. L'homme qui l'a enlevé te connaît. C'est pour t'atteindre toi qu'il a commis ce forfait.

Et il exposa les faits à son père effondré tandis qu'ils revenaient vers la maison où David et le Dr Bradford les accueillirent. Liz et Nikki étaient retournées au F.B.I. avec le nouveau film arrivé afin de voir si quelque chose pouvait les mettre sur la piste, comptant toujours, sans vraiment y croire, à une imprudence du malfaiteur.

David tendit la lettre à Alan et celui-ci, à peine eut-il jeté les yeux dessus, blêmit et balbutia d'une voix blanche :

- Oui, je sais qui c'est.

- Qui ?

- Il s'appelle Rochfield. Dr Samuel Rochfield. Je ne pourrai jamais oublier cet homme.

- Mais qu'as-tu à voir avec lui papa ?

- Je suis responsable de l'arrestation de son fils, il y a trente-deux ans.

- Quoi ?

- Oui. Son fils, Roger, avait kidnappé Don.

- Papa ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Ca s'est passé en août 1976…


	29. Chapter 29

_Attention, mention d'agression sexuelle sur mineur_

**CHAPITRE XXIX**

Don venait d'avoir six ans. Ce jour-là, toute la famille était allée au grand parc d'attractions et Alan et Margaret s'attendrissaient de voir leur garçon rire aux éclats et s'en donner à cœur joie sur les manèges. Un moment de bonheur sans nuages qu'Alan immortalisait avec l'appareil photos dernier cri que Margaret lui avait offert pour son anniversaire.

Et puis soudain, Don avait poussé un cri d'enthousiasme en pointant le doigt vers un clown qui venait d'apparaître dans son champ de vision, à une cinquantaine de mètres de là.

« On va voir le clown ! On y va, papa ! Je veux aller voir le clown ! »

Alan acquiesça dans un grand sourire et Don, enthousiasmé, lui saisit la main pour l'entraîner vers le clown : il avait une vraie passion pour ces personnages. C'est à ce moment-là que Charlie, jusqu'alors bien tranquille dans sa poussette, se contentant de battre des mains l'air radieux ou somnolant bien au chaud sous sa couverture, se mit à geindre puis à pleurer. Alan suspendit aussitôt son geste pour se pencher vers lui, en même temps que Margaret.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Il doit avoir faim, c'est l'heure de son goûter.

- Oui, et je pense qu'il n'est pas très propre non plus, remarqua son père en fronçant le nez.

- En effet. Bon ! Et bien on n'a plus qu'à le changer. Attends poussin, dit-elle à l'intention du bébé qui hurlait de plus belle. On s'occupe de toi tout de suite.

- Papa ! On va voir le clown, insistait Don qui voyait, les larmes aux yeux, l'homme continuer son chemin et s'éloigner de lui.

- Tout à l'heure mon ange. D'abord on s'occupe de ton petit frère. Puis on ira voir le clown, je te le promets.

- Papa ! Mais il va partir !

- Donnie, on le retrouvera. Il n'y en a pas pour longtemps. »

Il n'y en avait pas pour longtemps, en effet : juste quelques minutes pour trouver un endroit où changer le bébé, quelques autres pour lui donner son biberon et quelques biscuits et ils pourraient jouir à nouveau de ce merveilleux après-midi ensoleillé. Pas pour longtemps pour un adulte, mais pour un enfant…

- Don ? Donnie ? Alan, où est Donnie ?

La voix alarmée de Margaret, fit lever la tête d'Alan qui souriait à son plus jeune fils assis sur les genoux de sa mère, sur le banc où ils s'étaient réfugiés.

Pas encore inquiet, il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui, s'attendant à voir son fils aîné traîner quelques mètres plus loin. Mais il ne le vit nulle part et l'angoisse lui mordit instantanément le cœur alors que Margaret criait, affolée :

- Donnie ! Donnie ! Où es-tu chéri ?

Il se mit son tour à appeler l'enfant qui ne répondait pas et il commença à s'adresser d'amers reproches : pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas surveillé d'un peu plus près ? Il n'avait que six ans, c'était encore un tout petit garçon. Où pouvait-il bien être passé ? Pourquoi s'était-il éloigné d'eux ?

- Le clown ! s'exclama-t-il soudain.

- Quoi ?

- Le clown ! Il a dû trouver qu'on mettait trop de temps et il est allé retrouver le clown.

- Oui ! Tu as sans doute raison ! s'exclama alors Margaret. Mais où sont-ils ? ajouta-t-elle en parcourant des yeux les alentours.

Il n'y avait en effet aucune trace ni de Don, ni du clown. Or, les consignes des employés des parcs d'attraction étaient très strictes : si un enfant seul les rejoignait, ils devaient s'employer à retrouver ses parents, le plus souvent très proches, ou prévenir le central qui faisait alors une annonce. Si Don avait rejoint le clown, pourquoi celui-ci ne s'était-il pas manifesté ? Toutes ses pensées traversèrent l'esprit d'Alan sans qu'il les formule à haute voix pour ne pas affoler son épouse déjà au bord des larmes.

- Ecoute, je pars devant, essaie de me suivre avec Charlie. Je vais me renseigner sur ce clown. Il a peut-être emmené Donnie à la garderie.

- Mais s'il ne l'a pas rejoint ? S'il s'est perdu ? Si quelqu'un…

- Chut ! Margaret ! Ne pense surtout pas au pire. Tu vas voir, on va le retrouver très vite ! »

Il partit précipitamment pour aller demander de l'aide. Margaret avait raison : rien n'indiquait que Don avait effectivement rejoint le clown. Il avait pu simplement le suivre de loin et finir par le perdre de vue puis s'égarer dans la foule. Il arrêta un vigile qui venait vers lui.

- Excusez-moi monsieur, j'ai perdu mon petit garçon.

- Un petit garçon ?

- Oui, il s'appelle Don. Il a six ans. Il est brun, les yeux noisette et il porte un tee-shirt des Mets avec un short bleu et une casquette de base-ball blanche.

- Je crois que je l'ai vu… Il était avec le clown.

- Oui ? Vous êtes sûr ?

- Presque sûr !

- Mais où ça ?

- Et bien, ils partaient dans cette direction…

Il indiquait l'une des sorties du parc, celle réservée au personnel et Alan se sentit soudain inquiet : ce n'était pas normal. Si Don avait été incapable de les repérer, Margaret et lui, dans la foule, le clown lui, aurait dû alerter le central, c'était la procédure. C'est d'ailleurs ce que lui confirmait le vigile qui passait justement un appel pour vérifier si le clown avait bien respecté les consignes. Lorsqu'on lui confirma qu'aucun enfant perdu n'avait été signalé, son visage se fit plus grave.

- Bon, écoutez, je sais où est sa loge. Je vous y conduis. Il est sans doute en pause et il aura emmené votre fils pour lui faire plaisir, même si c'est contraire à nos instructions. Il est nouveau ici, il n'a pas dû réfléchir.

- Nouveau ? Vous voulez dire que vous ne le connaissez pas bien ?

L'inquiétude d'Alan grandit d'un cran à cette information.

- Allons, n'imaginez surtout pas le pire. Je peux vous garantir que tous les employés font l'objet d'une enquête très poussée : on n'emploie pas n'importe qui ici !

Mais Alan n'était que très faiblement rassuré par cette précision : il arrivait toujours qu'un pervers passe au travers les mailles du filet et soit considéré comme irréprochable jusqu'au jour où son masque tombait. Le sentiment diffus d'une urgence s'empara de lui.

- Allons-y, dépêchons-nous !

Laissant derrière eux Margaret qui les avait rejoints mais qui était ralentie par la poussette, les deux hommes accélérèrent le pas.

Soudain le vigile cria en laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement !

- Le voilà !

En effet, à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux, on apercevait la perruque du clown qui surnageait au-dessus des têtes des badauds. Les deux hommes se précipitèrent vers lui et l'arrêtèrent.

- Où est mon fils ? interrogea aussitôt Alan.

- Votre fils ? l'homme semblait tomber des nues.

- Oui, le petit garçon qui était avec vous, interrogea à son tour le vigile.

- Mais, il n'y avait aucun enfant avec moi. Vous savez bien que c'est strictement interdit !

- Ce n'est pas lui ! laissa soudain tomber Alan atterré.

- Comment ça ?

- Oui, le clown que mon fils a vu n'était pas vêtu du même costume, ce n'est pas lui qui a emmené mon garçon !

Le clown les regarda, soudain grave.

- Attendez, un petit garçon de cinq ou six ans, en short bleu et tee-shirt ?

- Oui, oui ! Vous l'avez vu ?

- Et bien oui, mais… Vous dites que c'est votre fils ?

- Oui, c'est mon fils, mon Donnie !

- Oh mon Dieu !

- Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea alors le vigile.

- Et bien, Roger, mon collègue… En fait, je suis censé être en pause. Mais il est venu me demander de le remplacer, à charge de revanche bien sûr.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Il m'a dit que son fils venait de s'endormir et qu'il voulait aller le déposer chez sa mère. Il m'a promis qu'il serait de retour dans une petite heure.

- Son fils ?

Le même cri avait échappé à Alan et au vigile.

- Oui, il tenait dans ses bras un petit garçon profondément endormi. Je n'ai donc pas mis en doute son histoire.

- Mais vous saviez qu'il avait un fils ? Il vous en avait déjà parlé ?

- Non, mais il est ici depuis moins de deux semaines : nous ne nous connaissons pas très bien encore.

- Qu'importent les détails ! s'affola Alan. Ce qui compte c'est de retrouver ce salopard et de lui reprendre mon garçon. Il faut faire vite !

- Oui, vous avez raison. Par où est-il parti ?

- En direction de sa loge. J'ai cru qu'il allait se changer avant d'emmener le petit.

Les deux hommes, sans plus parler, s'élancèrent vers le parking où se trouvaient les loges. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par deux autres vigiles appelés par leur confrère.

- Voilà, c'est ici !

Après quelques centaines de mètres de course, les hommes étaient arrivés à l'extrémité nord du parking. L'endroit était isolé du reste du parc : idéal pour se reposer avant de replonger dans la foule, idéal aussi, songea Alan amer, pour se livrer en toute impunité à des actes plus ou moins licites. Une série de mobiles-homes était alignée là, servant de loges aux employés.

Le vigile en désignait un, un peut à l'écart des autres, à l'extrême limite de la propriété. Alan tenta d'ouvrir la porte : celle-ci résista. Affolé, il jeta un regard éperdu autour de lui. A ce moment-là, l'un des deux vigiles qui les avait rejoints lui fit signe de s'écarter et, faisant levier avec un pied de biche qu'il avait ramassé en route, dès qu'il avait compris ce qui était vraisemblablement en train de se passer, il força sur le mécanisme léger et la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt. Alan se précipita dans l'ouverture, sans attendre les ordres des vigiles, sans même rien entendre de ce qu'ils essayaient de lui dire.

Le spectacle qu'il découvrit alors se grava à jamais dans sa mémoire. Don, inconscient, gisait sur une étroite couchette placée sur la cloison en face, à droite de la porte. On l'avait entièrement dénudé et il reposait sur le ventre, la tête tournée sur la droite, posée sur ses bras repliés, tandis que son ravisseur se déshabillait prestement en gardant les yeux rivés sur lui.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, le pervers se retourna : il ne portait déjà plus qu'un pantalon largement ouvert et par l'échancrure, Alan aperçut, sous le tissu du slip, un renflement qui ne laissait aucun doute sur l'état dans lequel l'homme se trouvait et ce qu'il s'aperçut à faire. Le sang du père ne fit qu'un tour et, se précipitant sur lui avec un hurlement de rage, il le propulsa hors du mobile-home, lui faisant effectuer un vol plané au-dessus des trois marches de l'entrée. L'homme s'effondra à terre et il se jeta sur lui, le rouant de coups de poings, incapable de se maîtriser, en proie à une rage homicide qui occultait tout raisonnement.

Il sentit soudain qu'on tentait de le maîtriser et il se débattit violemment. Mais les deux vigiles qui étaient sur lui, parvinrent à l'éloigner de l'homme qu'il massacrait. Il entendit alors Margaret le supplier en pleurant de se calmer et le voile rouge qui était descendu devant ses yeux se dissipa peu à peu. Il commença à distinguer à nouveau ce qui l'entourait.

L'homme restait allongé sur le sol, le visage en sang, geignant comme un enfant, tandis que les vigiles lui passaient les menottes sans ménagement. Il se détourna de lui avec un sentiment de dégoût indicible et regarda sa femme. Elle avait le visage couvert de larmes et serrait frénétiquement contre elle Don qu'elle avait enveloppé dans une couverture. L'enfant ne bougeait pas, profondément endormi, drogué sans aucun doute, et Alan s'approcha d'eux pour les entourer de ses bras dans un geste protecteur.

- Ca va aller, il va bien, il n'a rien ! balbutiait-il, bouleversé, priant du fond du cœur que ce soit la réalité.

Que ce pervers ne l'ait pas touché ! Qu'il ne lui ait fait aucun mal ! Que le petit ne se soit rendu compte de rien !

Il se rendit compte alors que Margaret semblait sous le choc. Elle ne pleurait plus mais son regard avait une fixité inquiétante et elle serrait spasmodiquement Don contre elle, beaucoup trop fort s'aperçut soudain son mari alarmé. Il tenta de lui faire desserrer son étreinte :

- Margaret, il va bien. Lâche-le maintenant, donne-le moi !

Mais elle refusait d'écouter et serrait l'enfant contre elle de plus en plus violemment.

- Margaret, laisse-le respirer ! Tu vas l'étouffer !

- Non ! Non ! Je dois l'empêcher de lui faire du mal !

- Margaret, il ne pourra plus rien lui faire. Donnie va bien, tout va bien.

- Mais il l'a enlevé ! Il l'a déshabillé ! Il a mis ses mains sales sur lui ! Il a posé ses mains sur mon bébé ! Si tu n'étais pas arrivé…

- Mais je suis arrivé ! Je suis arrivé Margaret. Et Donnie va bien. C'est toi qui risque de lui faire du mal si tu le tiens si serré !

Les mots ne semblaient pas l'atteindre et Alan cherchait avec angoisse un moyen de lui arracher l'enfant des bras sans provoquer la crise nerveuse qu'il sentait proche. Dans sa poussette, Charlie se mit soudain à pleurer et elle se retourna alors vers lui. Malgré elle, son étreinte se relâcha un peu et il lui prit alors doucement Don des bras en lui disant :

- Occupe-toi de lui, je veille sur Donnie. »

Il sentait contre lui le corps souple de son fils endormi, son souffle léger, il respirait son odeur fraîche de petit enfant, et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux à l'idée de ce qui avait failli arriver à ce petit garçon si confiant, si gentil. Comment pouvait-il exister des monstres de ce genre pensa-t-il, la colère menaçant à nouveau de prendre le dessus ?

Il enfoui son visage dans le cou de l'enfant en murmurant :

- Je ne te laisserai plus jamais mon ange. Papa veillera toujours sur toi, tu verras.

Un policier s'approchait de lui. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'une patrouille était arrivée, appelée par la sécurité du parc.

- Une ambulance arrive monsieur. Est-ce que votre fils va bien ?

- Je crois oui. Je pense qu'il n'a pas eu l'occasion de lui faire du mal ! »

C'est en effet ce que leur confirma le médecin des urgences pédiatriques qui examina Don à son arrivée à l'hôpital. L'enfant était simplement profondément endormi : on lui avait vraisemblablement administré un puissant anesthésique. Il n'y avait aucune trace de quelconques sévices, ni sexuel, ni d'aucun autre ordre : il était arrivé à temps ! Et c'était heureux, heureux pour Don bien sûr, mais aussi pour son ravisseur : Alan savait qu'il l'aurait tué s'il avait touché à son enfant.

*****

Le médecin s'approchait d'eux pour les rassurer.

- Il va très bien. On lui a administré un anesthésique que nous utilisons fréquemment en pédiatrie : c'est sans aucun danger. Votre fils se réveillera dans quelques heures et vous pourrez l'emmener chez vous. Tout ira bien.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'il va bien, que cet homme ne l'a pas touché ?

- Il va bien je vous dis. A cet âge, la chair d'un enfant est particulièrement délicate et si ce pervers s'était livré à des attouchements sur lui, il en porterait les marques. La seule que nous ayons décelé est la trace de l'injection à la saignée du coude gauche.

Alan avait poussé un puissant soupir de soulagement : son petit garçon allait bien ! C'était tout ce qui importait.

- Merci docteur.

Margaret et lui s'étaient installés au chevet de l'enfant qu'ils n'avaient pas quitté des yeux une seconde. Au bout de quelques heures, le petit garçon avait ouvert les yeux et les avait fixés sur ses parents tandis qu'un grand sourire illuminait son charmant visage. Alan avait résisté à l'envie de le serrer très fort contre lui, de peur de l'effrayer. Don ne semblait garder aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé : il valait mieux ne pas lui montrer combien ses parents avaient eu peur pour lui. Il s'était tout de même étonné de se retrouver dans une chambre inconnue et Margaret avait inventé toute une histoire pour rendre la situation plausible. A cette époque là, Don était tellement confiant qu'il ne cherchait pas midi à quatorze heures.

Ils avaient quittés l'hôpital, Don dans les bras de son père puis, dans la voiture, installé sur les genoux de sa mère. Ses parents étaient incapables de le lâcher, terrorisés à l'idée de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. L'enfant, heureux de se faire dorloter, lui qui avait souvent l'impression qu'on ne s'occupait plus que de son petit frère, commença par accepter avec plaisir cette nouvelle manière qu'avait ses parents à son égard. Puis, au bout de deux jours, son indépendance naturelle reprit le dessus et il commença à ruer dans les brancards. Alan et Margaret comprirent alors que, quelles que soient leurs appréhensions, ils devaient le laisser vivre à sa guise s'ils ne voulaient pas le perturber. Et les choses reprirent leur cours normal.

Mais il avait fallu des mois, à Margaret et à lui, pour se libérer de l'horrible peur que ce monstre avait instillé au plus profond de leur être. Pendant plus d'un an, chaque nuit, l'un ou l'autre se levait pour aller s'assurer que Don dormait paisiblement, qu'il ne risquait rien. Parfois, son père restait près de lui jusqu'à l'aube, hanté par un cauchemar où il se voyait arriver trop tard. Ces fois-là, il avait besoin de sentir près de lui la présence de son petit garçon, d'entendre son souffle régulier pour s'assurer que l'horreur n'avait pas eu lieu. En fait, ce qui les avait enfin détourné de leur obsession, c'était la découverte des dons exceptionnels de Charlie : ils étaient alors passé à un autre sujet de préoccupation.


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPITRE XXX**

Plus tard, ayant déposé Margaret et Don chez eux, après s'être assuré qu'ils étaient en sécurité, Alan s'était rendu au poste de police dont on lui avait laissé les coordonnées, pour s'entretenir avec les enquêteurs qui s'occupaient de l'affaire.

Il avait alors appris que le pédophile était un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans, jusque là inconnu des services de polices. Il était originaire de l'état de New York et on était en train de remonter la piste pour savoir à quoi s'en tenir exactement : Don était-il sa première victime ? En avait-il déjà fait d'autres ?

Il fallut assez peu de temps pour découvrir que Roger Rochfield (c'était le nom du garçon), était le fils d'un éminent psychiatre de la côte est, spécialisé dans les déviances sexuelles de tout ordre, utilisant notamment l'hypnothérapie pour tenter de résoudre les problèmes de ses patients. Comme trop de ses semblables, il avait négligé sa propre famille au profit de ses malades, et son épouse n'avait pas tardé à chercher ailleurs la compagnie qui lui manquait.

Elle lui avait laissé leur fils, alors âgé d'une dizaine d'années et l'enfant s'était vu confié à une succession de baby-sitters, gouvernantes, tuteurs, et autres étrangers affublés de diverses étiquettes, dont le rôle essentiel était d'épargner à son éminent père, si débordé, toute préoccupation au sujet de son rejeton. L'un ou peut-être même plusieurs de ces surveillants recrutés à la va-vite par un père égoïste et indifférent, avait abusé de l'enfant.

Et puis celui-ci avait grandi, et son père n'avait plus engagé personne pour veiller sur lui, pensant qu'il était assez grand pour le faire lui-même, ignorant totalement que son fils glissait petit à petit sur cette pente qui conduisaient tant d'hommes à s'adresser à lui.

Quinze mois plus tôt, le jeune homme avait quitté le domicile et son père ne s'était même pas donné la peine de le faire rechercher : il pensait qu'il était normal qu'à dix-huit ans son fils veuille vivre un peu sa vie et, de toute façon, il était bien trop occupé par un cas fascinant pour s'apercevoir réellement de l'absence de ce garçon qu'il avait eu beaucoup trop jeune et qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de vraiment connaître.

Il s'était contenté d'assumer son rôle de père, selon lui, en envoyant une lettre très élogieuse à un quelconque camp de vacances de l'Ohio où son fils postulait pour une place d'éducateur et qui venait chercher des références.

On avait reconstitué l'itinéraire de Roger Rochfield : en quinze mois, il avait sillonné une grande partie des Etats-Unis, se faisant engager dans des parcs d'attractions, des cirques, des camps de vacances ou des centres sociaux, occupant en général des emplois momentanément vacants, obtenant toujours d'excellentes références qui lui permettaient de retrouver une autre occupation dès que son temps d'intérim se terminait. Cette vie semblait parfaitement lui convenir : à l'un de ses employeurs désireux de le garder plus longtemps, peut-être même indéfiniment, il avait répondu qu'il ne souhaitait pas se fixer pour le moment. Il voulait d'abord explorer un peu les différentes opportunités qui s'offraient à lui avant de faire un choix.

Mais il ne donnait pas le même sens au mot opportunité que ses interlocuteurs et ses déplacements incessants avaient d'autres motifs, bien moins avouables.

Il ne fallut que peu de temps aux enquêteurs pour faire le rapprochement entre la présence de Roger Rochfield en différents endroits et les graves agressions sexuelles sur mineurs qui avaient eu lieu aux mêmes périodes. Au terme de l'enquête, le constat était accablant : en quinze mois, le jeune homme avait enlevé et violé vingt et un enfants de huit à douze ans, la majorité d'entre eux ayant moins de dix ans. Tous avaient été retrouvés vivants, dans un laps de temps s'échelonnant de vingt-quatre à quarante huit heures après leur disparition. Mais tous avaient subis, à maintes reprises, de graves sévices sexuels qui avaient laissé de lourdes séquelles chez plusieurs d'entre eux et des traumatismes irréversibles chez la plupart, bien qu'ils n'aient aucun souvenir de l'agression en elle-même, l'homme les droguant avant d'abuser d'eux.

Roger Rochfield n'évoquait, pour toute défense, que son enfance solitaire, les abus dont lui-même avait été victime et ce besoin irrépressible qui s'emparait de lui, parfois, à la vue d'un petit garçon. Il avait ajouté être heureux que son parcours criminel ait été enfin stoppé et que le dernier enfant soit indemne.

Il avait été condamné à la prison à perpétuité, assorti d'une peine de trente ans incompressibles. Le verdict était relativement clément compte tenu de l'horreur de son crime, mais les jurés avaient retenu des circonstances atténuantes, dues à ce que lui-même avait subi.

Lors de son procès, Alan avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer son père et il n'avait pas mâché ses mots à son égard, le tenant pour principal responsable des troubles dont souffrait son fils. Pour autant, il n'avait jamais pardonné à celui-ci ce qu'il avait tenté de faire à Don.


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPITRE XXXI**

L'auditoire d'Alan garda un instant le silence, lorsqu'il eut terminé son récit. Chacun était écrasé à la fois par l'horreur de cet épisode inconnu d'eux, et par la peur rétrospective de ce qui aurait pu arriver.

« Don ne m'a jamais parlé de ça, commença Charlie, d'une voix incertaine.

- Bien sûr que non ! Il n'en sait rien ! contra aussitôt son père.

- Comment ça ? intervint David. Vous ne lui avez rien dit, même au bout de tant de temps ?

- A quoi bon ? Il ne gardait absolument aucun souvenir de cet événement. On l'a emmené chez un psychologue à l'époque et celui-ci nous a appris qu'il n'avait réellement aucune notion de ce qui s'était passé. Il se souvenait d'être allé trouver le clown, que celui-ci l'avait pris par la main, lui avait offert une barre chocolatée, puis plus rien : la friandise était vraisemblablement droguée. Rochfield lui a ensuite fait une injection d'anesthésique et il ne s'est réveillé qu'à l'hôpital. Il ne servait à rien de risquer de le traumatiser alors qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience du danger.

- Bien sûr, je comprends. Mais plus tard… Quand il est entré au F.B.I. notamment ?

- Encore une fois : à quoi cela aurait-il servi ? D'ailleurs Margaret et moi nous efforcions d'oublier ces minutes atroces et on faisait tout ce qui était possible pour ne jamais en parler. Comment aurions nous pu nous douter que…

Sa voix se brisa.

- C'est justement ce que je ne comprends pas, dit Liz. Pourquoi tant de temps après ? Pourquoi cette vengeance ? Vous n'avez jamais revu ces gens depuis le procès non ?

- Si, il y a deux ans.

- Comment ça ?

- Roger Rochfield a demandé à être libéré sur parole, il y a deux ans. Et, comme toutes les familles de victimes, la commission de libération sur parole a demandé à m'entendre.

- C'était donc ça ! s'exclama soudain Charlie.

- Quoi ? s'étonna son père.

- Il y a deux ans, je me souviens que je t'avais trouvé préoccupé, tendu, presque agressif. Mais quand je t'avais demandé ce qui se passait, tu m'avais envoyé promené. J'en avais d'ailleurs touché deux mots à Don à l'époque… Mais il n'avait pas plus que moi compris ce qui t'arrivait. C'était ça ?

- Oui. Je ne pouvais pas vous en parler. Encore moins à lui bien sûr.

- Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe.

- Quoi donc David ?

- Vous dites que Don n'est au courant de rien ?

- En effet.

- Pourtant, il y a deux ans, la commission de libération sur parole a dû lui envoyer une convocation aussi, au titre de victime : c'est la procédure habituelle. Tant qu'il était mineur, évidemment il n'aurait pas été convoqué, mais là…

Alan eut l'air un peu gêné.

- Il a bien reçu aussi une lettre.

- C'est tout de même bizarre qu'il n'en ait jamais parlé.

- Il ne l'a jamais su, avoua Alan à voix basse.

- Quoi ?

- Papa… Tu as subtilisé sa lettre ?

Charlie était presque choqué, non pas du geste en lui-même, mais que son père ait pu faire ce type d'action.

- Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à lui parler de ça. J'avais peur…

- Mais de quoi ? Don est bien assez équilibré pour tolérer ce qui s'est produit, et ce d'autant plus que rien d'irrémédiable n'est arrivé.

- Je ne sais pas, peur que ça le traumatise sans doute, mais aussi qu'il m'en veuille à la fois de lui avoir caché si longtemps cet épisode et surtout de ne pas avoir mieux veillé sur lui à l'époque.

- Oh papa ! s'exclama Charlie, comprenant d'un seul coup que la culpabilité qu'Alan avait ressentie plus de trente ans plus tôt était toujours aussi vive qu'alors.

Ce dernier se secoua, semblant reprendre pied dans le présent.

- Enfin bref, cette demande a rouvert l'ancienne blessure. Je n'en revenais pas que ce monstre ait l'audace de demander à être libéré après ce qu'il avait fait. Il s'en était déjà tiré à très bon compte d'après moi !

- Et tu es allé à l'audition ?

- Oui. Et j'ai dit à la commission ce que je pensais.

- A savoir ?

- Que cet homme, en liberté, serait un danger potentiel pour tous les enfants. Ses victimes avaient toutes moins de douze ans et Don avait à peine six ans ! A qui s'en prendrait-il une fois dehors ? A un bébé ? Non, pour moi, la place de cet homme était en prison et je l'ai bien fait comprendre à la commission.

- Je me souviens que tu étais bouleversé un soir, quand je suis rentré du bureau.

- Oui, la commission s'était tenue dans la journée et j'y avais rencontré quelques parents d'enfants qui avaient eu moins de chance que ton frère. C'était réellement atroce !

- Comment ça ?

- Plus des deux tiers des gosses qu'il a agressé n'ont plus jamais eu une vie normale après ça. L'un d'eux est lui-même en prison pour pédophilie, deux autres se sont suicidés à l'adolescence, quelques uns ont sombré dans la drogue ou sont atteints de graves troubles de la personnalité, de diverses pathologies comme des phobies, des TOC, des psychoses plus ou moins sérieuses. Certains couples ont volé en éclat, incapables de se reconstruire après cette horreur. Bref, cet homme a détruit des dizaines de vies et l'idée qu'il puisse jouir à nouveau de la liberté m'était insupportable. L'entendre dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il ne voulait faire de mal à personne, que d'ailleurs il avait pris ses précautions pour que les enfants ne souffrent pas… Je crois que j'aurais pu le tuer à ce moment-là, comme lorsque je lui ai arraché mon fils. Si les gardiens du parc ne m'avaient pas retenu…

- Heureusement qu'ils l'ont fait papa.

- Peut-être oui. Mais en tout cas, je m'étais juré de tout faire pour qu'il reste derrière les barreaux, avec les fauves ! Et je l'ai dit à ces beaux messieurs, qui pensaient qu'un tel monstre pouvait être réhabilité. C'est aussi ce que j'ai dit à son père.

- Son père ?

- Oui. Il semble que le Dr Rochfield se soit aperçu, bien qu'un peu tard, qu'il avait un fils. Et lui, demandait à la commission de relâcher celui-ci, s'engageant à prendre soin de lui et, compte tenu de sa profession, à lui dispenser la meilleure thérapie qui soit pour le mettre à l'abri de toute récidive.

- Son avis a dû compter. On a libéré Roger Rochfield ?

- Non. La commission a écouté les parents des victimes plutôt que le parent du bourreau. Sa demande de libération a été rejetée. Son père est venu me voir le soir où il a appris la nouvelle. Il m'a accusé d'être en grande partie responsable de la réponse négative de la commission.

- Mais, c'était faux ! D'autres parents étaient avec toi.

- Oui. Mais je dois avouer que j'ai sans doute été le plus vindicatif, alors que j'étais le seul qui avait eu la chance d'intervenir à temps, l'un des rares, pour ne pas dire le seul, dont l'enfant ne gardait absolument aucune séquelle. Et puis, finalement, compte tenu du nombre de victimes, il y avait peu de familles représentées : entre celles qui vivaient trop loin pour avoir les moyens de faire le voyage, celles qui avaient disparu sans laisser d'adresse, croyant laisser le passer derrière elles en recommençant ailleurs, celles qui voulaient avant tout oublier, ceux qui sont venus, mus par l'envie de justice, le désespoir ou la vengeance, étaient assez peu nombreux.

- Le Dr Rochfield vous a menacé à l'époque ? demanda Nikki.

- Pas vraiment. Il s'est contenté de me dire que son fils introduirait d'autres demandes et que, tôt ou tard, il serait libéré.

- Qu'as-tu répondu ?

- Je crois que je me suis mis en colère. Moi, tout ce que je voyais, c'était ce pervers sur le point d'abuser de mon petit garçon. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'il soit un être humain, que quelqu'un puisse le considérer comme digne d'intérêt. Et j'ai redit à son père que, s'il avait voulu aider son fils, il aurait eu mieux fait de s'occuper de lui et de ne pas le laisser livré à lui-même.

- Et que vous a-t-il dit ?

- Que j'étais bien sûr de moi, sûr de ce que j'avais pu faire avec mes enfants. Il m'a dit que la critique était facile mais que, si je cherchais bien, je découvrirais que je n'avais pas été le père irréprochable que je prétendais être. Ce à quoi je lui ai rétorqué que je n'avais nullement l'impression d'avoir été un père irréprochable, mais qu'au moins, autant que j'avais pu, j'avais été là pour mes enfants et que je m'étais toujours efforcé de m'intéresser à eux, à ce qu'ils faisaient et aux personnes qui les entouraient.

- Ca je peux en témoigner, dit Charlie avec affection.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? interrogea Liz.

- Rien, il est parti, et depuis je n'ai plus eu aucune nouvelle, ni de lui, ni de son fils.

- Il n'a plus jamais demandé sa libération ?

- Pas que je sache. En tout cas, la commission ne m'a pas recontacté.

- Ce qu'elle n'aurait pas manqué de faire s'il avait déposé une nouvelle demande, précisa Nikki.

- Donc, c'est qu'il n'a rien demandé, conclut Liz.

- Il s'est peut-être dit que c'était inutile, qu'il ne serait jamais relâché, supputa David.

- Non, il est mort ! intervint Colby qui était sorti quelques instants et revenait en raccrochant son portable à sa ceinture.

- Mort ?

- Oui, trois semaines après le rejet de sa demande : il s'est suicidé en prison. Apparemment il y vivait un véritable enfer, ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant étant donné ses crimes.

Les occupants du salon se regardèrent, tout à coup muets. C'est Alan qui reprit la parole le premier :

- C'est horrible à dire, mais je n'éprouve aucune compassion.

- Je te comprends, lui répondit son fils.

- En tout cas, ça explique le ressentiment du Dr Rochfield à votre égard et ce qui se passe actuellement.


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPITRE XXXII**

Le Dr Bradford venait de prendre la parole pour la première fois et soudain, chacun se trouva ramené dans le drame présent, que cette plongée dans le passé leur avait fait oublier l'espace de quelques minutes.

Colby et David se remémorèrent les paroles du praticien : il comptait pousser Don au suicide. Il se vengeait ainsi d'Alan, qui s'était élevé contre la libération de son fils, qui l'avait mis en cause directement dans le gâchis que celui-ci avait fait de sa vie, et de Don, cause innocente de la découverte des crimes de Roger. Ils devaient, au plus vite, retrouver le criminel s'ils voulaient sauver la vie de leur collègue et ami.

Alan, quant à lui, reprit brutalement pied dans la réalité. Il avait pensé, jadis, que rien de pire ne pourrait jamais arriver, et il s'apercevait qu'il s'était trompé.

- Que peut-on faire ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour retrouver Donnie ?

- Vous venez déjà d'en faire beaucoup en nous permettant d'identifier cet homme. Grâce à vos renseignements, on devrait pouvoir le localiser.

Charlie les regardait, l'air dubitatif : il était persuadé que ce ne serait pas si simple. Si le criminel avait pu penser que son identification conduirait très vite à son arrestation, il se serait arrangé pour rester anonyme. Non, s'il permettait qu'on mette si vite un nom sur lui, c'était qu'il pensait que cela ne suffirait pas pour contrecarrer son plan machiavélique. Mais il ne pouvait pas énoncer cette vérité devant son père effondré.

Celui-ci, maintenant, insistait pour visionner les quatre films dont on lui avait parlé et ils eurent le plus grand mal à l'en dissuader. Inutile de lui faire vivre ce calvaire : de toute façon, il n'y avait rien à tirer des enregistrements, alors à quoi bon ? Il sembla se rendre à leurs raisons et Charlie, devant son manque de combativité, comprit soudain combien il se sentait désemparé par ce qui arrivait. Le sentiment de son impuissance à protéger son enfant le crucifiait. Il s'approcha de lui, l'enlaça et lui dit, d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de rendre convaincante :

- Ca ira papa, tu verras, on va retrouver Donnie.

- Je l'espère Charlie, je l'espère de tout mon cœur ! »

Il se laissa aller un instant dans les bras de son fils puis se redressa fièrement : il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit pleurer.

- Bon, je monte ranger mes affaires. Vous me prévenez s'il y a du nouveau ? »

Ils le suivirent du regard, pleins de compassion à son égard, puis chacun reprit sa tâche, concentré sur un unique but : localiser et délivrer Don avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.


	33. Chapter 33

**AVERTISSEMENT **: _Attention ce chapitre est particulièrement difficile. Description détaillée de viol. Pour ceux qui ne souhaitent pas lire ce genre de scène, rendez-vous au chapitre suivant (un petit résumé permettra de rattraper sans avoir à lire cette partie). J'espère que ceux qui liront malgré l'avertissement ne seront pas choqués de la violence de ce chapitre._

**CHAPITRE XXXIII**

La journée du lundi s'acheva sans qu'ils aient avancé. Deux nouveaux films avaient été livrés, l'un tourné le dimanche soir, l'autre le lundi matin. Et rien, désespérément rien pour leur permettre de localiser Don et son ravisseur.

Alan était effondré, d'autant plus que, dans la journée, il s'était arrangé pour avoir accès aux films. Un agent novice les lui avait remis sans penser à mal. Nikki l'avait retrouvé prostré devant un écran, dans un bureau du F.B.I., anéanti par ce qu'il venait de voir, à la fois de l'état de son garçon, mais de ce qu'il semblait avoir enduré durant son enfance et dont il n'avait jamais pris la mesure.

Ainsi Rochfield avait raison : lui aussi avait été un mauvais père qui n'avait pas su voir le mal-être de son enfant !

Devant son abattement, les agents avaient fini par demander au Dr Bradford de lui parler. Celui-ci avait su trouver les mots pour réconforter le malheureux père. Mais il savait que, si le pire devait arriver à Don, rien ne pourrait empêcher Alan de sombrer dans le désespoir le plus profond parce que, de toutes les années de bonheur qu'il avait connues avec son fils, ne lui resteraient que ces bribes de conversations truquées durant lesquelles celui-ci exposait ses quelques moments de doutes et de solitude.

Alan était rentré chez lui, désespéré. L'agent qui l'avait accompagné l'avait laissé à la porte puis était reparti. La maison était déserte : Charlie et Amita étaient restés au F.B.I., tentant de trouver un angle pour enfin aboutir à une piste. Alan s'installa dans le fauteuil du salon et ses yeux se fermèrent, irrésistiblement. Il était épuisé. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures et l'inquiétude et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait l'avaient littéralement éreintés.

*****

Un léger bruit le tira de son sommeil fiévreux.

- C'est toi Charlie ? Tu es là ? Tu as des nouvelles ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il se leva alors et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit, se disant que, peut-être, on avait frappé. Mais il n'y avait personne. Il allait refermer le battant, se disant que ce bruit n'était que le bruit de son imagination, lorsqu'il aperçut sur le seuil une enveloppe comme celles qu'ils avaient déjà reçues : un huitième film venait d'être livré.

Alan glissa le DVD qu'il venait de recevoir dans le lecteur. Il n'appela personne : il voulait être seul pour voir son fils, pouvoir l'entendre, comprendre peut-être comment lui venir en aide. Que raconterait-il cette fois-ci ? Quel nouvel exemple de sa négligence envers lui allait-il exposer à son tourmenteur ?

Il s'aperçut tout de suite que le film n'était pas du même genre que ceux qu'on lui avait envoyés jusque là. D'abord, la prise de vue était panoramique et non en gros plan sur le visage de son fils. Ensuite, celui-ci paraissait endormi et il ne comprit pas, dans un premier temps, à quoi rimait cet enregistrement. Mais il se doutait bien que la raison n'allait pas tarder à lui être exposée, et que, quel que soit l'objet du film, il en souffrirait de toute façon.

On voyait la chambre dans laquelle Don était retenu : la caméra, fixée légèrement en hauteur par rapport au lit, offrait un panoramique sur la pièce et la porte de celle-ci. Il faisait sombre : la prise de vue avait vraisemblablement eu lieu à la tombée de la nuit. Etendu dans le lit, Don semblait dormir. Un travelling sur son visage, le confirma d'ailleurs bientôt. Il dormait, apparemment paisiblement, sous l'influence des narcotiques bien évidemment.

Et puis soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et l'infirmier, déjà entraperçu dans les autres DVD, entra dans la pièce. Comme toujours, son visage était flou, afin qu'on ne risque pas de l'identifier. Alan se demanda ce qu'il faisait là. D'habitude, c'était toujours celui qu'il connaissait sous le nom de Dr Landsfort qui s'entretenait avec Don. Qu'est-ce que ces hommes avaient bien pu inventer pour tourmenter un peu plus son malheureux garçon ? Ne lui en avaient-ils pas déjà assez fait subir, le droguant de manière à lui faire perdre toute notion du temps et à le rendre vulnérable à leurs insinuations atroces, lui laissant croire que tous ceux qu'il aimait étaient morts par sa faute ? Quel nouveau type de torture avaient-ils préparé à son adresse ?

Alan suivait attentivement les mouvements de l'homme qui s'approchait du lit de son fils. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il le réveille afin de lui infliger, à nouveau, un éprouvant retour en arrière, à le plonger encore et encore dans l'horreur de ce qu'il était censé avoir provoqué et des conséquences atroces que cela avait engendré.

Mais l'homme, après avoir contemplé un instant l'agent profondément endormi, se contenta de s'asseoir à son chevet et Alan eut un moment d'incompréhension devant ce geste qui lui sembla, dans un premier temps, empreint de compassion. Peut-être cet individu-là était-il moins pourri que son patron ? Peut-être n'était-il, toute proportion gardée bien entendue, qu'une autre victime du sadique, obligé de coopérer à son corps défendant ? Peut-être cherchait-il un moyen de venir en aide à la victime du sociopathe ? Et il n'avait tourné ce film que pour leur faire comprendre cet état de chose, en vue peut-être de les rassurer ou de s'assurer qu'ils sauraient qu'ils avaient un allié dans la place et de leur laisser ainsi l'opportunité de faire appel à lui.

Mais un nouveau travelling vers le lit lui démontra que, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, l'individu n'était pas seul dans la pièce : quelqu'un était en train de filmer la scène, soit directement, soit, plus probablement à distance. Et dans ce cas, l'hypothèse qu'il agisse de son plein gré, poussé par des sentiments bienveillants, tombait d'elle même. Alors quoi ?

Et puis, soudain, avec une indicible impression de malaise, Alan se rendit compte que l'homme avait glissé sa main sous la couverture qui recouvrait Don. On pouvait voir la bosse qu'elle formait aller et venir sur le corps de l'agent endormi. A quoi rimait ce manège ? s'interrogeait Alan, qui refusait comprendre ce à quoi il était en train d'assister. Il voyait la couverture se soulever de place en place, prouvant que la main de l'infirmier se déplaçait lentement, comme partie en exploration sous le tissu. Tendu comme un arc, le malheureux père comprenait petit à petit de quel genre d'exploration il s'agissait.

Le doute ne fut plus permis quand il s'aperçut que la main ne se déplaçait plus que sur un tout petit périmètre et qu'il réalisa, tétanisé, qu'elle se cantonnait maintenant à l'espace situé entre le bas-ventre et le haut des cuisses. Un gémissement lui échappa devant l'insupportable réalité : cet homme était en train d'abuser de son fils. D'ailleurs, en eut-il encore douté, que l'attitude de l'infirmier lui eut ôté ses dernier doutes. Celui-ci, en effet, s'était un peu renversé sur sa chaise, les jambes largement écartées, et son souffle s'accélérait petit à petit tandis que ses gestes se faisaient plus précis et plus rapides sous la couverture et que sa main gauche commençait à caresser lascivement son entrejambe.

Alan aurait voulu arrêter le visionnage de cette atrocité, mais son cerveau, engourdi, lui refusait toute réaction : il se sentait condamné à rester là, à assister, impuissant, à l'horreur que sa prompte intervention avait pu éviter trente-deux ans auparavant. Et les mains crispées sur la télécommande, incapable de la moindre réaction, il se sentit aspiré dans un abîme de perversité et de souffrance.

L'infirmier continua quelques minutes encore son office à tâtons, le souffle de plus en plus rapide, son visage s'empourprant petit à petit sous l'effet de la montée du désir. Puis soudain, comme incapable de se dominer plus longtemps, il extirpa sa main droite de la couverture et se redressa. Il enleva alors prestement le haut de son pyjama d'hôpital avant de rabattre la couverture et les draps qui recouvraient Don. Celui-ci apparut, inerte dans sa chemise d'hôpital blanche, inconscient de ce qui se passait et l'homme se passa la langue sur les lèvres, dans ce geste instinctif qu'ont certaines personnes à l'anticipation d'un régal.

Ses mains se posèrent sur les chevilles de l'agent et remontèrent doucement vers les cuisses, dans un mouvement de massage qui n'avait rien de curatif. La luxure, la concupiscence à l'état brut suintaient dans chacun de ses gestes. Ses mains atteignirent bientôt le bas de la chemise qui recouvrait le corps de Don et Alan put s'apercevoir qu'elles tremblaient légèrement quand elles commencèrent à rouler le fin vêtement, de plus en plus haut, dénudant progressivement le corps que la caméra filmait avec complaisance.

L'infirmier ramena ainsi la chemise jusque sous les aisselles du captif inconscient puis il s'arrêta quelques minutes, le temps de le contempler, le temps que la caméra puisse s'attarder sur chaque détail de l'anatomie de Don, insistant particulièrement sur le ventre et les cuisses avant de se fixer complaisamment sur le sexe, dans une image qui était déjà un viol en soi.

Le pervers qui se tenait au-dessus de l'agent posa à nouveau ses mains sur lui, d'abord sur la poitrine, puis de plus en plus bas et Alan se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de hurler au spectacle de ces doigts qui couraient sur la peau nue de son garçon incapable de se défendre contre l'innommable qui était en train de se produire. Il ne pouvait rien pour empêcher cela, il n'avait aucun moyen d'éviter que ces mains avides ne poursuivent leur exploration malsaine sur le corps offert à leur perversité.

L'homme respirait plus vite, plus fort, et on pouvait deviner que son regard devait se troubler, tandis que ses mains se rapprochaient, lentement, mais encore bien trop vite au gré du malheureux spectateur, de l'organe qu'elles convoitaient et qu'elles finirent enfin par atteindre tandis qu'Alan poussait un gémissement d'horreur. L'infirmier eut alors un moment d'arrêt, comme figé par l'imminence de la survenue d'un plaisir qu'il anticipait depuis longtemps. Puis, sa main gauche continua à descendre le long des cuisses, pour venir en caresser l'intérieur, tandis que sa main droite commençait à aller et venir sur le sexe exposé.

« Réveille-toi chéri, je t'en supplie, réveille-toi ! » suppliait Alan, cramponné de toutes ses forces à l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

Mais Don ne réagissait pas, abruti par les drogues qu'on lui administrait sans répit depuis quatre jours. Et puis, songea soudain le père éperdu, à quoi pouvait-il servir qu'il se réveille sinon à le faire plonger dans encore plus d'horreur ? Que pourrait-il faire pour empêcher son bourreau d'abuser de lui ? Affaibli comme il l'était, incapable de bouger et encore moins de fuir, quel autre recours aurait-il que de subir sans pouvoir se défendre ? Quelle souffrance alors pour lui que de se trouver ainsi livré aux instincts pervers les plus vils d'un malfaiteur sans être en mesure de se dérober ! Non, il valait mieux qu'il reste sans connaissance et qu'il ignore tout de ce qui était en train de se produire.

L'homme accentuait sa caresse sur le pénis de sa victime et le corps de celle-ci commençait à réagir à la sollicitation qui lui était imposée. Petit à petit le sexe se raidissait, semblait prendre de l'ampleur avant d'amorcer un mouvement vers le nombril. Alan, au comble de l'horreur, comprit que, désormais, rien n'arrêterait plus l'inévitable. L'infirmier laissa échapper un soupir rauque dans lequel transparaissait l'intensité de son désir. Son mouvement de va et vient s'intensifia encore: désormais, sa main droite enserrait étroitement la verge de son captif et il ne faisait plus aucun doute qu'il avait l'intention de mener la masturbation à son terme.

Et puis, brusquement, sans que sa main droite abandonne sa tâche infâme, la gauche quitta l'entrecuisse ou elle s'activait pour venir se poser sur son propre ventre. Là, fébrilement, ses doigts s'attaquèrent au cordon de son pyjama d'hôpital qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à dénouer. Puis, toujours d'une seule main, en se tortillant pour s'aider, il se débarrassa du vêtement et fit ensuite glisser son slip vers ses chevilles : il fut nu en un instant et un gémissement de plaisir lui échappa alors, comme si le simple fait d'être dans le plus simple appareil lui procurait déjà un début de jouissance.

La caméra s'attarda un instant sur son sexe en érection puis remonta sur sa main droite qui abandonna alors son office obscène, le temps d'aider la gauche à enlever à Don la chemise restée tirebouchonnée sur sa poitrine. Avec la dextérité que procure l'habitude, l'infirmier dénoua les liens qui retenaient encore le vêtement au niveau des épaules et il arracha ce qui était alors devenu un morceau de tissu inutile, se repaissant de la vue de sa victime entièrement nue à son tour.

Il se coucha à demi sur le corps sans réaction, sa main de nouveau occupée à maintenir le sexe en érection, et sa bouche se posa dans le cou de Don. Petit à petit, il descendit sur les épaules, puis la poitrine, dans un mouvement de succion atroce dont l'aboutissement de faisait aucun doute aux yeux d'Alan crucifié devant son écran de télévision. L'homme glissait de plus en plus bas, explorant de la bouche l'estomac, le creux des hanches, le ventre sur lequel il s'attarda, insinuant sa langue dans l'orifice ombilical, puis sa bouche se posa à la limite du bas ventre et glissa le long de la hanche vers la cuisse gauche qu'elle explora jusqu'au genou avant de remonter lentement.

Alan aurait voulu pouvoir hurler son horreur et son dégoût, il ne pouvait que rester là, impuissant, assistant au viol de son fils sans pouvoir intervenir, et ce d'autant moins que cette abomination était déjà consommée au moment où il visionnait les images. Il avait perdu conscience de ce qui l'entourait, il ne s'apercevait même pas que du sang s'écoulait de son bras dans lequel ses ongles s'étaient cruellement plantés : rien ne pouvait le distraire de l'atroce vision, comme le lapin, fasciné par le serpent, ne peut échapper à l'emprise de celui dont il sait pourtant qu'il va le tuer.

Un cri inarticulé franchit les lèvres d'Alan lorsqu'il vit la bouche du violeur se refermer sur le sexe de son fils : il était enfin parvenu au terme de sa quête obscène !

Au même moment, Don eut un geste du bras gauche, comme pour repousser son agresseur, comme si, à travers la profondeur de son inconscience, il percevait l'atroce caresse, l'abomination de ce qu'on était en train de lui faire subir durant son sommeil artificiel. D'un geste impatient, l'infirmier se contenta de repousser le bras importun et continua son office hideux, sa tête accélérant de plus en plus son mouvement de haut en bas, ses mains, pétrissant alternativement les hanches, les fesses et les cuisses de sa victime, tandis que des gémissements de plaisir de plus en plus intenses lui échappaient.

Don se mit à geindre doucement, comme si, bien qu'inconscient encore, il souffrait de l'outrage qu'on lui imposait et Alan sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues tandis qu'une prière éperdue lui montait aux lèvres :

« Seigneur, faites qu'il ne se réveille pas ! Qu'il ne se rende pas compte de ce qui se passe ! Qu'il ne souffre pas ! Par pitié ! »

Et puis soudain un cri inarticulé échappa au pervers qui releva brusquement la tête tandis que sa main montait prestement prendre la relève de sa bouche sur le sexe qui était en train de se vider de sa substance. Il le dirigea alors vers le ventre du malade qui se trouva inondé par la semence laiteuse.

L'homme ensuite lâcha la verge redevenue flasque et il s'étendit sur le corps de Don, posant son sexe sur le ventre de ce dernier, de manière à ce qu'il se trouve en contact avec le sperme qui s'y était déposé. Avec un soupir de satisfaction, il se mit alors à aller et venir sur le corps inerte, accroché aux épaules de sa victime afin d'y trouver un point d'appui, semblant prendre son plaisir dans le simple fait de se maculer le ventre et les organes génitaux du fluide qu'il avait réussi à faire jaillir. Une puissante nausée secoua Alan et il vomit, se demandant jusqu'où l'individu comptait descendre dans l'abjection.

Le va et vient se faisait plus saccadé, plus rapide et le souffle de l'homme se transforma en halètement tandis qu'on le sentait approcher de l'orgasme. Et puis soudain, il s'écarta du corps juste le temps de retourner Don sur le ventre. Comprenant ce qui allait arriver, le malheureux père jeta un nouveau cri à la fois d'impuissance, de protestation et de douleur : nul n'était donc intervenu pour mettre fin à cette abomination ?

Nul n'était intervenu, non. Au contraire, la caméra s'était approchée, pour montrer le pervers écarter brutalement les cuisses de l'homme inconscient, avant de s'agenouiller dans l'espace ainsi dégagé, puis prendre en gros plan le sexe monstrueux, luisant du sperme que l'infirmier avait étalé sur lui, gonflé comme s'il était prêt à éclater, dressé presque à la verticale, ne laissant subsister aucun doute sur la suite des événements.

Incapable de détourner son regard d'une scène à laquelle il pensait qu'il ne survivrait pas, Alan vit les doigts de l'homme s'insinuer entre les fesses de son fils : ils les écartèrent l'une de l'autre et se mirent à les pétrir frénétiquement, puis son index droit s'attarda sur l'orifice mis à nu, en fit le tour dans un mouvement exaspérant : puisque rien n'arrêterait cette abjection, autant en finir au plus vite, songeait le malheureux rivé devant l'écran ! L'index s'introduisit dans la cavité anale, bientôt rejoint par un second, puis un troisième doigt qui s'activèrent tandis que, de l'autre main, l'homme caressait son sexe dressé, comme pour le garder dans cet état.

Et puis, arrivé au paroxysme du désir, il cessa ses préliminaires atroces et tandis que sa main droite continuait d'écarter les fesses de sa victime, sa main gauche se referma sur son sexe rigide et le dirigea vers l'orifice convoité dans lequel il s'introduisit brutalement en poussant un cri de jouissance.

Alan vomit de nouveau en se laissant tomber en arrière dans le fauteuil : c'était fini ! Rien n'avait pu arrêter l'irréparable, plus rien désormais ne viendrait le distraire de l'horrible vision à laquelle il n'avait pu se soustraire.

En état de choc, son cerveau n'assimilant même plus les images qu'il percevait à travers une brume grisâtre, il vit l'homme qui sodomisait son fils sous ses yeux commencer des mouvements de va et vient en poussant des râles de plaisir, qui se muèrent bientôt en gémissements puis en cris de jouissance tandis que son rythme s'accélérait de plus en plus, jusqu'à culminer dans un staccato frénétique qui s'acheva dans un hurlement au moment où il parvint à l'orgasme, se vidant à l'intérieur de sa victime.

Il eut encore quelques mouvements de reins, comme pour s'enfoncer plus loin, prolonger le plaisir qu'il venait de connaître, tandis que les derniers râles de satisfaction lui échappaient. Puis il se désengagea avec le soupir d'un homme repu et s'allongea sur le lit, laissant sa main errer sur le corps nu qu'il venait de posséder.

Et soudain, avec un irrépressible sentiment d'échec, Alan s'aperçut que les yeux de son fils étaient grands ouvert, remplis à la fois de souffrance et d'un indicible sentiment d'effroi : il avait repris connaissance ! Il était conscient de ce qui venait de se passer ! Pour la troisième fois, le malheureux père vomit, son corps réagissant ainsi à l'horreur qui habitait son esprit.

L'infirmier se rendit compte que sa victime était consciente et un rictus sadique vint fleurir sur son visage.

« Alors agent Eppes ? C'était bon ? Je suis sûr que tu n'avais jamais connu quelque chose d'aussi intense.

Comme Don ne répondait pas, l'homme se leva et, sans chercher à dissimuler sa nudité, il le retourna sur le dos et se planta face à lui, comme pour l'obliger à participer à la conversation.

- Tu pourrais me répondre quand je te parle !

Don se contenta de détourner la tête. Il s'approcha alors de lui et lui administra une gifle violente qui amena un filet de sang à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Réponds-moi !

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je dise ?

Sa voix était faible, éteinte, on y distinguait une lassitude indicible et aussi la douleur et le dégoût.

- Dis-moi que tu as aimé ! Dis-moi que tu as envie qu'on recommence !

- Non !...

Il secouait la tête de droite à gauche, comme pour donner plus de poids à ses dénégations.

- Non ? Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas joui ?

Comme Don ne répondait pas, il leva la main pour lui administrer une nouvelle gifle. Puis il sembla changer d'avis, comme si quelqu'un lui avait soufflé un autre moyen d'obliger l'agent à participer à cette conversation cruelle. Il sortit de la chambre et revint, quelques minutes plus tard, muni d'une seringue dont il injecta le contenu dans le goutte-à-goutte.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea Don anxieux. Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez injecté ?

- Tiens ? Tu parles donc ? Et bien justement, c'est un produit destiné à te rendre un peu plus bavard, un peu plus coopératif. On va juste attendre quelques minutes qu'il fasse effet.

Il s'installa sur la chaise et, comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il recommença à se caresser l'entrejambe tandis que son autre main se posait sur la cuisse de Don. Celui-ci émit un gémissement et sa main se posa sur le bras qui lui imposait cette caresse écoeurante. Mais l'homme ne fit qu'en rire, écartant brusquement la main de l'agent qui n'avait pas la force de résister. Au bout de quelques minutes d'ailleurs, son regard se fit plus vague, comme s'il n'avait plus entièrement conscience de ce qui l'entourait et l'homme se rendit compte alors que la drogue agissait et qu'il allait pouvoir en venir là où il voulait.

- Alors, dis-moi maintenant : tu as aimé ce que je t'ai fait ?

- Non ! Non !

- Pourquoi ?

- C'était atroce, horrible.

La voix de Don était hésitante, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Dans le même temps, on aurait dit qu'il parlait malgré lui et Alan comprit qu'on lui avait injecté une drogue le rendant incapable de résister aux sollicitations qu'on lui infligeait, incapable de ne pas répondre aux questions qu'on lui posait et dans le même temps, incapable de comprendre réellement ce qu'on lui demandait et ce qu'on lui faisait dire.

- Moi j'ai éprouvé beaucoup de plaisir. Tellement que j'ai bien envie de recommencer. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Le même cri d'effroi échappa au père et au fils à cette annonce : non ! que cette horreur ne se reproduise pas !

- Non ! Non !

- Pourquoi non ?

- Je ne veux pas.

- Tu ne veux pas ?

- Non.

- Mais ce n'est pas une réponse ça. Plein de gens subissent des choses qu'ils ne veulent pas. Tiens, tes collègues, ton petit frère, ton père... tu crois qu'ils voulaient mourir eux ?

- Non.

- Et pourtant ils sont morts... Ils sont morts à cause de toi !

- Oui.

- Ce que tu as fait est horrible, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Tu mérites d'être puni pour ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Et ta punition doit être à la mesure de ton crime, tu es bien d'accord ?

- Oui.

Non Don ! Non ! hurlait intérieurement Alan en entendant son fils répondre ainsi par monosyllabes à son tortionnaire. Il comprenait où celui-ci voulait en venir et il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir son fils aussi passif devant ce qui l'attendait, persuadé qu'il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait.

- Tu es un être abject, ce n'est pas vrai ?

- Si.

- Et tu penses que, moi aussi je suis un être abject, non ?

- Si.

- A ton avis, lequel de nous deux est le plus abject ? Toi, qui a tué ton frère, ton père, tes amis ? Ou moi qui me contente de prendre mon plaisir sur toi, toi dont plus personne ne voudra jamais s'approcher ?

- C'est moi.

- Bien sûr, c'est toi. Et tu comprends maintenant que tu dois expier, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Et je suis là pour te faire expier.

- Oui.

- Tu dois faire tout ce que je veux : c'est ta punition.

- C'est ma punition.

- Tout ce que je veux ! Tu as compris ?

- Oui.

- Répète-le : je dois faire tout ce que tu veux.

- Je dois faire tout ce que tu veux.

- J'accepte tout ce que tu veux. Répète !

- J'accepte tout ce que tu veux !

- Alors, suce-moi ! »

Don leva vers lui un regard vide, comme si toutes ses forces vitales l'avaient quitté et Alan comprit, impuissant, qu'on avait dû lui injecter une drogue supplémentaire pour le rendre aussi passif. Jamais, dans son état normal, son fils ne se serait laissé manipuler ainsi.

Au désespoir, il comprit que la « leçon » de ce DVD était loin d'avoir pris fin et qu'il allait encore devoir assister à une intensification des atrocités commises aux dépends de son enfants. Son doigt s'attarda un instant sur la touche d'arrêt : avoir enfin le courage d'arrêter cette horreur, ne plus assister à cette descente dans l'abjection ! Mais il en était incapable, comme si quelque chose en lui l'obligeait à assister jusqu'au bout à l'humiliation, à la déchéance de celui qu'il aimait.

L'homme avait redressé Don sur les oreillers, puis il s'était agenouillé sur le lit, et sa main vint se poser derrière la nuque de l'agent. Il attira ainsi son visage vers lui et le plaqua durement sur son bas-ventre en ordonnant de nouveau :

« Suce-moi ! »

Incapable de résister, Don ouvrit la bouche et laissa l'homme y glisser son sexe. Aussitôt, une nausée dévastatrice s'empara de lui et il vomit, projetant des éclaboussures sur le ventre de son tortionnaire qui le gifla de nouveau violemment.

- Si tu crois t'en tirer comme ça ! éructa-t-il.

Il se précipita dans la salle de bain et en revint avec un gant de toilette humide qu'il tandis à l'agent.

- Lave-moi, dépêche-toi !

Don saisit l'objet et se mit à laver soigneusement son bourreau, la drogue lui ôtant toute capacité de résister à ses ordres.

- Encore ! intima l'homme d'une voix rauque, alors que l'agent semblait vouloir cesser le mouvement, lui ayant ôté les souillures qui maculaient le ventre et le sexe. Mais le frottement du gant sur sa verge avait provoqué une nouvelle flambée de désir et le pervers voulait prolonger ce moment.

Il saisit la main de Don et la posa sur son membre après l'avoir débarrassé de son gant de toilette.

- Vas-y, caresse moi ! ordonna-t-il.

La main de l'agent se mit à aller et venir sur le pénis qui ne tarda pas à entrer en érection. L'homme avait fermé les yeux et ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient passer des soupirs de plaisir. Puis soudain, il arrêta la main qui allait et venait sur son bas-ventre. Il saisit à nouveau la nuque de l'agent pour lui plaquer le visage sur son sexe tandis qu'il posait la main qu'il venait d'arrêter sur ses fesses.

- Allez, suce-moi ! Et correctement cette fois-ci !

Il lui enfouit à nouveau sa verge dans la bouche. Incapable de se protéger, Don eut encore un haut le coeur, mais, cette fois-ci, il ne vomit pas, et l'homme commença à aller et venir dans sa bouche, tandis que sa main, enserrant la main gauche du blessé, l'obligeait à lui caresser les fesses, à s'insinuer dans le sillon qui les séparait.

L'homme alternait râles et soupirs tandis que le plaisir montait en lui. Soudain Don fut de nouveau victime de vomissements irrépressibles et, arraché à sa jouissance, l'infirmier poussa un cri de frustration avant de le frapper violemment.

- D'accord ! Si c'est ce que tu veux ! Je vais prendre mon plaisir ailleurs ! Dis-le que c'est ce que tu veux ! Dis que tu veux que je te prennes !

- Oui.

- Non ! Dis : je veux que tu me prennes !

- Je veux que tu me prennes !

- Alors, tes désirs sont des ordres ! » jubila le tortionnaire.

Il retourna à nouveau Don sur le ventre. Cette fois-ci, il le positionna au bout du lit, de manière à ce que ses jambes pendent en dehors de celui-ci puis il se posta debout derrière lui. Et il ne perdit pas de temps en préliminaires, déjà suffisamment excité par la masturbation et la fellation qu'il venait de se faire pratiquer par sa victime. Il le pénétra brutalement et Don poussa un cri de douleur. Puis, avec des han de bûcheron, le pervers se mit à le laminer consciencieusement, s'efforçant de le faire souffrir au maximum.

La caméra s'attardait complaisamment sur le membre qui allait et venait, entre les fesses du malheureux, sur les mains qui le masturbaient frénétiquement tandis qu'on le sodomisait, puis sur le visage de Don, crispé par la souffrance, couvert de larmes de douleur, de honte, d'impuissance.

L'infirmier semblait avoir du mal à atteindre l'orgasme. Il se retira soudain avec un cri de colère, comme s'il était incapable de continuer à contrôler la montée de son plaisir. Mais il était toujours en érection et rien n'indiquait qu'il comptait s'en tenir là. Il commença par gifler sa victime à plusieurs reprises, violemment, comme si ce geste lui permettait d'intensifier son plaisir.

- Tu aimes ça hein ? Dis-moi que tu aimes ça ! ordonna-t-il soudain.

- Oui, j'aime ça.

- Tu ne veux pas que j'arrête, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non.

- Je te donne du plaisir ?

- Oui.

- Plus que tu n'en a jamais eu ?

- Oui.

- Tu as encore envie de moi ?

- Oui.

- Dis-le, dis que tu as encore envie de moi.

- J'ai encore envie de toi.

- Tu veux me sentir en toi, hein ?

- Oui.

- Dis-le !

Et chaque dis-le était accompagné d'une gifle toujours plus violente. Don saignait du nez, des lèvres et de l'arcade sourcilière gauche. Il semblait de moins en moins conscient. Il répétait des mots dont son père savait qu'à cet instant précis il ne les comprenait même plus, l'esprit à la dérive sous l'action conjuguée de la douleur, de l'humiliation et des drogues.

- Dis : je veux te sentir en moi.

- Je veux te sentir en moi.

- Supplie-moi, allez ! supplie-moi de continuer.

- Continue, je t'en supplie.

- Tu veux que je te fasse mal ?

- Oui, fais-moi mal !

- Attends un peu, tu vas voir... »

Il le retourna de nouveau sur le dos, puis lui écarta brutalement les jambes, lui arrachant un gémissement de souffrance, ensuite il se tint entre elles, les releva et les posa sur ses épaules. Ses mains glissèrent sous le bassin de Don pour le positionner juste au niveau de sa verge tendue, avant d'aller se placer de chaque côté des hanches pour caler le corps ainsi offert.

D'un coup de rein, il le pénétra alors de nouveau, encore plus sauvagement qu'auparavant et Don hurla une fois de plus. Ce hurlement parut déchaîner son bourreau qui se mit à aller et venir en lui en haletant et gémissant d'aise, tandis que sa victime se tordait de douleur et essayait d'échapper à l'étreinte atroce. Mais plus il se débattait, plus le violeur prenait de plaisir dans son office abject et il cessa bientôt toute résistance, se contentant de laisser échapper gémissements et cris en fonction de l'intensité de la douleur qu'on lui infligeait.

En même temps qu'il le laminait cruellement, son bourreau continuait de le masturber en frottant fortement sa verge contre son propre bas ventre et le corps ainsi sollicité répondait mécaniquement de la manière naturelle pour laquelle il était programmé, décuplant ainsi les sensations provoquées chez l'agresseur.

Cela parut durer une éternité avant qu'un râle douloureux n'échappe à Don alors que le sperme jailli de son membre, devenu un jouet dans les mains du pervers, venait souiller le pubis de ce dernier. Celui-ci poussa alors un premier cri de plaisir et, comme fouaillé par cette réaction, il accéléra encore le rythme et il ne lui fallut que quelques mouvement pour qu'il atteigne son paroxysme et qu'il éjacule dans un rugissement de jouissance animal tandis que le malheureux qui subissait son joug hurlait, lui, sous l'intensité de la douleur.

Le cri se prolongeait, comme s'il ne devait jamais s'arrêter. Il lui déchirait les tympans et Alan comprit bientôt que c'était lui qui hurlait à en perdre la tête. Le « spectacle » s'achevait et il savait déjà que jamais il ne se remettrait de ce qu'il venait de voir, tout comme son malheureux enfant ne se remettrait sans doute jamais de ce qu'il venait de subir : était-il même encore en vie après tant d'horreurs et de souffrances ?

*****

« Papa ! Papa ! Réveille-toi ! Oh mon Dieu ! Papa ! C'est moi, c'est Charlie ! Réveille-toi ! Tu fais un cauchemar ! »

Alan ouvrit des yeux égarés, pleins d'une infinie souffrance. Au-dessus de lui se dressait le visage bouleversé de son fils cadet. Derrière lui, il pouvait deviner Amita et, un peu plus loin, il apercevait les silhouettes de David et Liz.

« Un cauchemar ? Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ? »

Il ne parvenait pas à y croire : tout cela n'était donc que le fruit de son esprit à la dérive qui mélangeait le passé et le présent, lui faisant vivre toute l'atrocité qui aurait pu se produire des années plus tôt en le transposant à la situation actuelle ? Et puis, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : rien n'était arrivé ! Et en même temps que le soulagement infini qu'il ressentait à l'idée que tout cela n'était pas réel, le sentiment de son impuissance à protéger son enfant le submergea. Il éclata en sanglots entre les bras de Charlie, éperdu, qui se contentait de serrer son père contre lui en lui murmurant doucement :

« Ce n'est rien papa, rien du tout. Juste un cauchemar. Tout va bien. On retrouvera Don.

Puis soudain, affolé, il dit :

- Mais tu saignes, tu es blessé !

Un filet de sang coulait en effet au coin de sa bouche et Alan y porta une main hésitante avant de balbutier

- Non, ça va, je me suis juste mordu la joue. Ce n'est rien. »

Un peu plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent au salon, devant une tasse de café et Charlie essaya d'obliger son père à lui raconter son rêve. Mais celui-ci s'y refusait obstinément : comment pourrait-il jamais avouer à son cadet les atroces visions qui avaient hanté son sommeil ? Cela ne pouvait que l'angoisser bien inutilement. Avec sa propension à tout vouloir expliquer, Charlie risquait de parvenir à la conclusion que cette abomination était envisageable et il ne pourrait pas supporter cette éventualité. L'idée qu'on puisse, ne serait-ce que faire subir des attouchements à son frère, lui serait insupportable.

Alan ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas comment son cerveau avait pu élaborer une telle vision d'horreur. D'où lui était venu cet excès de perversité qu'il ne se connaissait pas ? Comment avait-il pu, même dans son sommeil, envisager une telle abomination ? Non, qui pourrait comprendre la honte incommensurable qui l'habitait à avoir laissé ce scénario prendre forme dans son esprit ?

Charlie comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de son père : celui-ci s'était totalement replié sur lui-même. Mais il était terriblement inquiet pour lui. Il lui semblait qu'Alan avait atteint son point de rupture. Horriblement anxieux de ce qui pouvait arriver à Don, terriblement culpabilisé par les vidéos qu'on leur avait fait parvenir, fragilisé par le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé trente-deux ans plus tôt et ébranlé par l'idée de ce qui aurait pu se produire, il n'allait pas tarder à craquer : ce cauchemar dont il ne voulait pas parler en étant la preuve indéniable. Ils devaient retrouver Don au plus vite : cela seul permettrait à son père de retrouver son équilibre nerveux.

Il n'insista pas plus pour l'inciter à raconter ce qui l'avait tellement perturbé, mais, avant de retourner à ses calculs, comme son père le suppliait de le faire, il appela le Dr Bradford pour lui faire part de ses craintes et lui demander de venir voir son père : peut-être celui-ci pourrait-il se confier à lui et il trouverait sans doute mieux que le mathématicien le moyen de lui venir en aide.


	34. Chapter 34

_Petit résumé pour les personnes n'ayant pas lu le chapitre précédent, suite à l'avertissement. Alan a fait un horrible rêve durant lequel il a vu Don se faire abuser par l'infirmier. Il est réveillé par Charlie qui, inquiet pour lui, demande au Dr Bradford de venir parler avec son père._

**CHAPITRE XXXIV**

Alan gardait le silence, les yeux obstinément fixés sur le plancher du salon.

Lorsque le Dr Bradford était arrivé, peu après l'appel de Charlie, il s'était d'abord mis en colère, refusant d'admettre que cela lui ferait de bien de se confier. Puis, après avoir longuement hésité, encouragé par l'insistance du thérapeute, il avait enfin fini par lui raconter son cauchemar.

Maintenant, il attendait la réaction de son vis-à-vis. Il se sentait abominablement sale d'avoir eu un tel cauchemar et il avait l'impression que le regard que le praticien posait sur lui ne pourrait qu'être empli d'un dégoût au moins égal à celui qu'il ressentait à son propre égard.

- S'il vous plaît Alan. Ce serait plus facile de vous parler si vous me regardiez.

Il leva la tête et s'obligea à croiser le regard du psychologue, s'étonnant soudain de n'y lire aucun dégoût, ni même aucun effroi. Il n'y lut que compréhension et compassion.

- Que signifie ce rêve d'après vous ?

- Il ne vous paraît pas assez clair comme ça ? Vous avez besoin d'autres détails ? s'insurgea Alan.

Le Dr Bradford ne put s'empêcher de sourire en constatant la ressemblance entre Alan et son fils : Don aurait sans doute réagi exactement de la même manière, avec exactement les mêmes mots.

- Non, vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas ça que je veux. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi vous vous sentez aussi coupable d'avoir fait ce cauchemar.

- Qui vous dit que je me sens coupable ?

- Allons Alan…

- D'accord ! C'est vrai ! s'emporta-t-il. Mais comment voudriez-vous que je me sente ? Quel genre de pervers croyez-vous que je puisse être à rêver de voir mon fils se faire humilier, brutaliser, violer, sodomiser non pas une mais deux fois sous mes yeux, de l'entendre supplier son bourreau de lui faire subir ces horreurs, d'endurer ses gémissements et ses cris, sans rien faire pour y échapper ?

- Vous savez très bien que vous n'êtes pas un pervers !

Il eut un rire amer.

- Alors, c'est bien imité.

- Alan ! Tout cela n'est que le fruit de la tension extrême à laquelle vous êtes soumis depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures.

- De là à…

- Vous savez très bien que les rêves sont nos soupapes de sécurité, notre moyen d'échapper à la réalité, mais aussi de permettre à nos angoisses les plus profondes de s'exprimer sans aucun danger.

- Mais un père ne peut pas avoir ce type d'angoisses ! En tout cas pas un père normal ! Pas un père digne de ce nom !

- Au contraire Alan, et surtout s'il y a eu un précédent comme celui qui vous est arrivé quand Don était petit.

- Je n'y comprends rien ! gémit Alan, prenant son visage entre ses mains.

- D'accord. Ecoutez-moi. Vous êtes horriblement inquiet pour votre fils, prisonnier depuis quatre jours. On vous a envoyé des DVD pour vous culpabiliser, vous faire croire que vous étiez le pire père que la Terre ait jamais porté, que vous aviez beaucoup fait souffrir votre enfant durant son enfance et son adolescence et puis, vous découvrez que tout ceci à un lien avec l'épisode le plus traumatisant que vous ayez jamais vécu : l'enlèvement et la tentative de viol sur votre fils alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit garçon. Il est normal que votre cerveau se libère, à sa façon, de ce trop plein d'émotions négatives et traduise votre angoisse de manière paroxystique dans un cauchemar horrible. Depuis trente-deux ans, vous avez gardé au fond de vous cette impression qu'à quelques secondes près l'irrémédiable se serait produit et aujourd'hui, cela vous revient en pleine figure, et d'autant plus violemment que l'épreuve que vous traversez est directement reliée à cet événement terrible. Alors il est tout à fait normal qu'un cauchemar tel que celui que vous avez eu intervienne et mélange vos peurs passées avec les événements du présent : d'où le viol d'un fils adulte et non plus d'un petit garçon.

- D'accord, je veux bien vous croire. Mais cette abondance de détails, la violence, la durée de l'agression et surtout le fait que je la vois se reproduire deux fois coup sur coup, ça aussi c'est normal ?

- Vous aviez un maximum de tension et d'anxiété à évacuer. Il était normal que ça prenne un tour aussi atroce afin de ne plus laisser subsister aucune zone d'ombre ensuite.

- Mais tout ça ce ne sont que des mots, docteur. Ca ne m'aide pas vraiment à me sentir mieux.

Il surprit un sourire sur le visage du médecin et s'indigna : la situation ne prêtait vraiment pas à sourire !

- Quoi ? interrogea-t-il, choqué.

- Rien. Simplement, votre fils a eu quasiment la même phrase lors de l'un de nos entretiens.

- Et que lui avez-vous répondu alors ?

- Qu'il y avait des médicaments pour ça, mais que la première chose à faire pour se sentir mieux, c'était de regarder la vérité en face.

- Quelle vérité ?

- Vous vous en voulez Alan. Vous avez l'impression que vous n'avez pas été à la hauteur avec Don et que, de ce fait, vous avez perdu le droit à l'affection de votre fils.

- Mais c'est la vérité. J'ai toujours fait passer Charlie avant Donnie. D'ailleurs, celui-ci a été assez clair dans le premier enregistrement : il est persuadé de n'avoir aucune importance pour moi, que seule la mort de son frère me ferait du mal et que je me remettrais très bien de la sienne. Quel genre de père peut provoquer de telles pensées chez son fils, dites-moi.

- La plupart des pères ont provoqué ce type de pensée chez au moins l'un de leurs enfants, à un moment ou un autre de leur existence. Vous ne devez pas oublier un point essentiel…

- Lequel ?

- Lorsque Don a eu cet entretien, il n'était déjà plus lui-même. On lui avait déjà administré des drogues qui avaient vraisemblablement altéré ses capacités de raisonnement et d'analyse. Il n'était sans doute pas totalement conscient de ce qu'il disait.

- Ce qui est encore pire : cela prouve que ses mots reflétaient réellement ses pensées puisqu'il n'avait pas la barrière du conscient pour les retenir.

A nouveau le Dr Bradford pensa que Don aurait pu raisonner de cette façon.

- Décidemment, votre fils et vous avez bien la même façon de réagir ! dit-il. Vous utilisez le jargon de la psychanalyse et vous le détournez à votre profit ! Mais ça ne fait pas avancer, croyez-moi. Vous devez vous persuader que vous n'avez rien fait de mal. Si vous laissez ces films vous atteindre, le malade qui vous manipule tous aura gagné, car lorsque vous aurez récupéré votre fils, il s'interdit de dire « si », vous ne pourrez jamais avoir avec lui une relation normale si vous culpabilisez de ce que vous avez fait ou n'avez pas fait durant sa jeunesse. Il vous aime et il ne supportera pas que vous voir souffrir ainsi : ça empoisonnera toutes vos relations.

- Comment savez-vous qu'il m'aime ?

Il sourit de nouveau à cette question qui reflétait à la fois tellement d'angoisse et tellement de désir de le croire, de se rassurer.

- Croyez-moi, je le sais et c'est tout. Et il aura besoin de vous quand on l'aura retrouvé. Il aura besoin de retrouver le père qu'en ce moment il croit avoir perdu pour toujours, et non pas un étranger dévoré de culpabilité à son endroit.

Alan croisa de nouveau le regard du thérapeute : très franchement cette fois-ci.

- Vous pensez vraiment que l'on va retrouver mon garçon ? A temps je veux dire ?

- Comment ça ? questionna le Dr Bradford, s'efforçant de prendre l'air innocent.

Mais il venait de comprendre qu'Alan n'était pas dupe et il réalisa qu'un autre paramètre était en cause dans la survenue de son atroce cauchemar : le père de Don avait compris où conduisait, inéluctablement, la torture psychique qu'on infligeait à son garçon.

- Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire Dr Bradford alors, s'il vous plaît, faites-moi le plaisir de ne pas me prendre pour un imbécile. Je ne peux pas en parler devant Charlie, ça le perturberait au plus haut point, mais je sais où tout cela est censé s'achever ; et je sais que vous le savez aussi. Alors c'est pourquoi je vous demande : pensez-vous vraiment qu'on va retrouver mon garçon à temps ?

- Je l'espère Alan, je l'espère du fond du cœur ! » se contenta-t-il de répondre, incapable de lui mentir.

*****

L'entretien cependant avait rasséréné Alan et il remercia le Dr Bradford de son intervention.

Puis il se rendit au garage où Charlie continuait de travailler fébrilement, plus déterminé que jamais à retrouver son frère. Au regard qu'il échangea avec lui, le mathématicien comprit que son père allait mieux, pour le moment du moins. Peut-être consentirait-il, un jour, à lui raconter son cauchemar, peut-être pas. L'important, c'était qu'il n'ait plus ce regard vide et désespéré qu'il avait à son réveil.

L'important, corrigea-t-il aussitôt, c'était surtout de retrouver Don, et le plus vite serait le mieux car tôt ou tard, soumis à un lent processus de destruction psychologique, il allait s'effondrer à un point tel qu'aucune rémission ne serait possible.

Chacun des deux hommes était conscient du danger qui menaçait Don, et chacun d'eux se taisait, voulant épargner à l'autre, qu'il n'imaginait pas l'avoir compris. Et c'était cela, songeait Amita, qui regardait Alan et Charlie, debout l'un près de l'autre, qui risquait de les détruire, eux, si jamais ils arrivaient trop tard : comment pourraient-ils s'appuyer l'un sur l'autre pour se relever s'ils avaient peur, chacun de leur côté, de blesser l'autre en le faisant ?


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPITRE XXXV**

Le mardi avait commencé dans la même morne inaction : ils enrageaient à l'idée que, quelque part, Don souffrait le martyr, peut-être pas physiquement, quoiqu'ils n'aient aucune idée de la gravité de ses blessures et de la souffrance qu'elles pouvaient engendrer, mais moralement. Et ils étaient incapables de faire quoi que ce soit pour le retrouver : à se demander à quoi servait qu'ils soient au F.B.I. !

Et puis, Charlie avait soudain eu l'idée de comparer les ombres qui apparaissaient sur le mur de la chambre. Puisque le lieu était toujours le même, les heures d'enregistrement connues, les ombres émanant de la fenêtre qui éclairait la pièce où Don était retenue, pouvaient permettre une certaine localisation, et de là…

Evidemment, personne n'avait rien compris à la démarche en elle-même, mais ce n'était pas ce qui importait. Ce qui importait c'était le résultat et celui-ci, au bout de quelques heures, les avaient amenés à circonscrire les recherches à cinq lieux bien définis. Le quatrième était le bon !

Aussitôt, tous s'étaient précipités vers l'immeuble localisé. C'était un bâtiment de cinq étages, loué par un consortium anonyme dont le F.B.I. devait découvrir ultérieurement qu'il n'était en fait qu'un habile prête-nom pour le Dr Rochfield. Il y avait deux ans que celui-ci, dans l'ombre, préparait sa vengeance et il avait peaufiné jusqu'aux moindres détails. Il avait simplement omis d'entrer dans les paramètres l'intelligence supérieure de Charlie et sa capacité à dénouer les plus enchevêtrés des écheveaux dès lors que le plus infime brin en dépassait.

Toute l'équipe, augmentée de Charlie incapable de rester sur place, s'était alors engouffrée dans les véhicules d'intervention et avait foncé, toutes sirènes hurlantes, vers l'immeuble, située aux confins d'une zone commerciale.

Alan et Amita avaient dû se résigner à rester chez eux, les yeux rivés sur le téléphone, dans l'attente de nouvelles dont ils priaient de tout leur cœur pour qu'elles soient bonnes.


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPITRE XXXVI**

Il n'avait fallu que très peu de temps pour investir le bâtiment. D'ailleurs, les malfaiteurs n'étaient que trois à l'intérieur. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Samuel Rochfield et deux de ses quatre complices se retrouvèrent menottés dans une salle tandis que l'équipe parcourait les couloirs à la recherche de la chambre de Don.

Dans l'une des pièces, ils découvrirent du matériel de sonorisation et de projection qui leur avait servi, durant les phases de sommeil provoqué de Don, à lui forger de faux souvenirs de l'explosion qui était censée leur avoir coûté la vie. Puis ils arrivèrent à la chambre de leur ami et s'aperçurent alors qu'elle était vide. Leur cœur se serra : qu'est-ce que ce malade avait fait de son otage ?

- Où est-il ? questionna Colby, l'air dur.

- Je ne vous le dirai pas.

Le sourire plein de morgue sur le visage de Rochfield leur fit vite comprendre que c'était sans espoir avec lui. Cet homme ne reculerait devant rien pour assouvir sa vengeance. On ne l'intimiderait en aucune manière et il ne dirait que ce qu'il voudrait bien dire. D'ailleurs il ajoutait :

- Je veux un avocat !

Charlie se jeta sur lui, plein de la même fureur homicide qui avait submergé son père trente-deux ans auparavant, face au fils de cet homme. David le retint difficilement tant il était déchaîné :

- Ca ne sert à rien Charlie, arrête ça !

- D'ailleurs, il y a un autre moyen, dit Liz.

Elle s'adressa alors aux deux autres prévenus : l'infirmier et l'infirmière.

- Vous savez ce que vous risquez ? Enlèvement, séquestration, tortures sur un agent fédéral.

- Nous ne l'avons pas torturé ! protesta la femme.

- Ah non ? Le droguer sans relâche, lui faire croire que tous ceux qu'il aimait étaient morts, ce n'est pas de la torture pour vous ?

- Ce n'est pas nous…

- Peut-être, mais vous êtes complices. Crime sur un agent fédéral : votre cas est grave. C'est la prison à vie, pour le moins !

Comprenant où elle voulait en venir, Nikki entra aussitôt dans son jeu.

- Et encore, à condition qu'on retrouve l'agent Eppes en vie.

- On ne l'a pas tué ! protesta à son tour l'infirmier.

- Ah non ? Alors où est-il ?

- Taisez-vous, bande de larves ! éructa alors Rochfield, fou de rage en voyant ses complices sur le point de céder.

- Si l'agent Eppes est retrouvé vivant, s'il s'en sort sans trop de dommages, vous avez une chance de sortir avant d'avoir atteint le troisième âge…

- Sinon, insista David, vous risquez la peine de mort !

- Quoi ? La peine de mort ?

Le même cri d'horreur avait échappé aux deux complices.

- Quoi d'autre pour l'assassinat d'un agent fédéral ?

- Mais nous ne l'avons pas tué !

- Peut-être pas, mais vous étiez complice, et s'il est mort…

- Bien sûr qu'il est mort ! explosa alors Rochfield dans un rire dément. Vous arrivez trop tard !

Charlie blêmit et il eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait soudain de battre. Ce n'était pas possible ! Ils ne pouvaient pas arriver trop tard !

- Non, il n'est pas mort ! hurla soudain la femme. En tout cas, pas encore.

- Taisez-vous ! tenta d'ordonner encore leur chef.

Mais sur un signe de Colby, un agent l'entraîna hors de la pièce.

- Il est sur le toit, avoua la femme.

- Quoi ???

- Il l'a emmené là-haut tout à l'heure…

Les agents ne l'écoutaient plus, déjà ils couraient à perdre haleine vers l'ascenseur. Charlie était livide : il pressentait l'urgence. D'un seul coup, comme si on lui avait ouvert les yeux, il comprenait quel était l'autre versant de la vengeance de Rochfield : que son frère se donne la mort comme son fils l'avait fait. Pendant que l'ascenseur les emmenait vers le toit, beaucoup trop lentement à son gré, une prière muette mais fervente montait en lui :

« Je vous en supplie… Je vous en supplie… Ne permettez pas cela… Donnie, j'arrive grand frère, je suis là, tout près ! Attends-moi, je t'en prie ! »

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, ils furent un instant éblouis par le soleil qui entrait à flot dans le réduit obscur. Ils sortirent rapidement de la cabine et jetèrent un regard éperdu autour d'eux, cherchant des yeux leur ami, tétanisés à l'idée qu'il était peut-être déjà trop tard.

Et puis Charlie poussa un cri : il venait d'apercevoir son frère, assis dans un fauteuil roulant, qui se dirigeait droit vers le mince garde-fou de bois qui entourait la terrasse. Ils comprirent aussitôt quel était son dessein et s'élancèrent.

Ce fut Charlie le plus rapide : la terreur lui donnait des ailes. Il ne pouvait pas être arrivé juste à temps pour voir son frère plonger du toit, ce serait trop horrible ! Un instant, il crut pourtant qu'il allait échouer. Puis, au moment où tout lui semblait perdu, dans un geste désespéré, il se jeta en avant, presque à l'horizontale et referma les bras autour de la poitrine de Don alors que celui-ci était sur le point de basculer dans le vide. Ils tombèrent ensemble sur le sol et Charlie resta une fraction de seconde immobile, comme incapable de comprendre qu'il venait de réussir.

Il sentait sous lui le corps de son frère, parcouru de frissons et soudain, comme pris de frénésie, il retourna celui-ci, le serra désespérément dans ses bras en couvrant son visage et ses cheveux de baisers tout en laissant échapper des larmes de soulagement :

- Donnie ! Oh mon Dieu, Donnie ! Qu'est-ce que tu allais faire ? Parle-moi, Donnie ! Qu'est-ce que tu allais faire ? gémit-il

Il vit son frère ouvrir les yeux et les poser sur lui, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire à ce qu'il voyait.

- Charlie ??!!

- Oh Donnie ! Mon grand frère ! Je suis là ! Je ne te quitterai plus jamais ! Plus jamais ! »


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPITRE XXXVII**

Soudain Charlie sentit une main agripper la sienne et il se rendit compte que, tandis qu'il se remémorait ainsi les événements des cinq derniers jours, Don avait repris connaissance.

- Donnie ! Salut ! Comment te sens-tu grand frère ? balbutia-t-il, au bord des larmes.

- Charlie ! Charlie ! Est-ce que je rêve ?

- Non ! Non, Donnie ! C'est moi… c'est Charlie… je suis bien là, près de toi.

- Si je rêve alors c'est un rêve merveilleux !

- Ce n'est pas un rêve Donnie, je suis vraiment là ! Je vais bien : tout le monde va bien. Tiens, regarde.

Il le souleva dans ses bras pour lui permettre de regarder autour de lui. Les yeux de Don se fixèrent alors sur le groupe qui entourait son brancard et ils s'écarquillèrent, comme s'ils ne parvenaient pas à croire à ce qu'ils voyaient : David, Colby, Liz et Nikki étaient là tous les quatre, absolument indemnes, vêtus de leur tenue d'intervention et ils lui souriaient, l'air préoccupé.

- Je suis mort, c'est ça ?

- Non ! Non ! hurla presque Charlie. Tu n'es pas mort Donnie. Tu es vivant et tu vivras ! Rien n'était vrai tu comprends ? Rien du tout ! Cet homme n'a fait que te manipuler depuis le début. Il t'a enlevé, drogué et fait croire toutes ces histoires pour t'obliger à te tuer sous nos yeux.

Don n'avait pas l'air d'écouter vraiment ce que son frère lui disait. Il se contentait de le regarder, l'air ravi, comme s'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre que tout cela n'avait été qu'un atroce cauchemar. Et puis soudain il demanda, la voix empreinte d'angoisse :

- Et papa ? Où est papa ?

- Il est à la maison, il va bien, je te l'assure.

- A la maison ?

Il semblait ne pas comprendre ce qu'on lui disait.

- Oui. Tu veux lui parler ? Je peux l'appeler : j'ai mon téléphone.

En même temps qu'il lui faisait cette proposition, Charlie sortait son portable et appuyait sur la touche mémoire pour composer le numéro d'Alan. Celui-ci décrocha avant que la première sonnerie ne se fut éteinte : il devait tenir l'appareil serré dans sa main dans l'attente de nouvelles.

- Allo ? Charlie, c'est toi ? Dis-moi que vous l'avez retrouvé ! Dis-moi que vous êtes arrivés à temps !

- Oui papa, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Il va bien ?

- Et bien, il est plutôt groggy, mais je crois que ça devrait aller. Il s'inquiète pour toi. Je te le passe.

Il positionna alors l'appareil près du visage de son frère de manière à ce que celui-ci puisse parler à sn père et l'entendre.

- Allo ? Donnie chéri, c'est papa : tu m'entends ?

- Papa ? Papa c'est toi ?

Les larmes se mirent à rouler sur les joues d'Alan en entendant cette voix presque enfantine à l'autre bout de la ligne : il avait beau y reconnaître les intonations de Don, il avait du mal à se persuader que c'était lui qui parlait sur ce ton hésitant et incrédule.

- Oui, c'est moi Donnie. Comment vas-tu mon ange ?

- Papa ? Tu vas bien ? Tu es vivant ?

- Bien sûr que je suis vivant ! Et je vais très bien. Tout le monde va très bien chéri.

Il semblait que Don n'entendait pas les mots qu'on lui disait. Il se contentait de répéter, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à s'en convaincre :

- Tu es vivant ? Tu es vraiment vivant ?

Soudain, le médecin s'interposa, alarmé :

- Raccrochez, vite ! commanda-t-il à Charlie interloqué.

- Quoi ?

Il s'aperçut, à ce moment-là que son frère se mettait à trembler de tous ses membres et il ramena le téléphone à lui.

- Papa, il faut que je raccroche ! Ecoute, on va emmener Don à l'hôpital central. Rejoins-nous là-bas.

- Mais Charlie, qu'est-ce qui … »

Alan ne termina par sa phrase : son fils avait déjà coupé la communication. Il remit le téléphone dans sa poche, en proie à une inquiétude dévastatrice : que se passait-il ? Pourquoi cette interruption brutale ? Il tenta de rappeler mais tomba alors sur la boîte vocale de Charlie et son angoisse n'en fut que plus grande encore.

Comme il restait désemparé, son téléphone pendant inutilement au bout de son bras, le Dr Bradford, resté avec eux, intervint :

- Venez Alan. Il est inutile de vous torturer en vaines conjectures. Le mieux que nous ayons à faire, c'est d'aller les attendre à l'hôpital.

- Il a raison, appuya Amita. C'est le meilleur moyen d'avoir des nouvelles.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr. Allons-y. »

Il enfila sa veste et les suivit, en proie à un sentiment grandissant d'impuissance.

*****

C'était cette même impuissance qui crucifiait Charlie tandis qu'il voyait son frère convulser violemment sur son brancard, incapable de lui être d'une quelconque utilité. Le médecin et l'infirmier s'empressaient autour de lui, lui insérant un abaisse-langue dans la bouche pour l'empêcher de se mordre, le roulant sur le côté pour qu'il ne s'étouffe pas avec ses vomissures et le maintenant de leur mieux pour éviter qu'il se blesse. Pendant que David et Colby venait prêter main-forte à l'infirmier, le médecin préparait hâtivement une seringue qu'il injecta directement en intra-musculaire dans le haut du bras de Don. Celui-ci sembla retrouver son calme : les convulsions s'espacèrent peu à peu puis cessèrent totalement. Le médecin échangea un regard inquiet avec les deux agents : ils avaient eu chaud !

- Allez, on l'emmène ! ordonna-t-il aussitôt que le calme fut revenu. Vous montez avec nous ? demanda-t-il à l'intention de Charlie, resté tétanisé à l'endroit où il l'avait poussé pour porter secours à son malade.

- Bien sûr oui ! Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé docteur ? Pourquoi ces convulsions ?

- Je ne sais pas très bien. Le stress, l'incompréhension de la situation, les drogues… Tout un tas de facteurs qui se sont sans doute interconnectés pour provoquer cette crise. Nous en saurons plus à l'hôpital.

Charlie regarda son frère inconscient, gisant sur le brancard, les yeux clos, le corps totalement inerte, comme ne faisant déjà plus tout à fait partie de ce monde et une peur atroce s'empara de lui.

- Mais ça va aller, n'est-ce pas docteur ? Il va aller bien maintenant ?

Le médecin le regarda avec beaucoup de compassion, mais il se refusait à lui mentir : en fait il n'en savait rien. Tout dépendait des produits qu'on lui avait injectés et de leur toxicité. Rien ne lui permettait, en l'état, d'assurer que Don se remettrait totalement de ce qu'il venait de subir, pas plus que l'inverse d'ailleurs. Il temporisa :

- Je l'espère. Mais il doit être transporté aux urgence le plus vite possible. Là-bas on pourra établir un vrai diagnostic. Alors ne perdons pas de temps. »

Sur cette injonction, Charlie s'empressa de grimper dans l'habitacle où on venait de faire glisser le brancard et il s'installa à côté de son frère, saisissant sa main dans les siennes.

- Je suis là, Donnie, juste à côté de toi. Ca va aller grand frère, ça va aller maintenant, murmura-t-il, autant pour tenter d'en convaincre son frère inconscient que pour s'en convaincre lui-même.


	38. Chapter 38

**CHAPITRE XXXVIII**

L'ambulance ne mit qu'une vingtaine de minutes à parvenir à l'hôpital. Charlie parcourut les longs couloirs blancs, inconscient du chemin emprunté et des gens qui l'entouraient, ne lâchant pas la main de son frère, concentré uniquement sur son visage blafard.

Soudain il sentit qu'on l'arrêtait et il se débattit.

- C'est mon frère, je dois l'accompagner !

- Ecoutez, on va s'occuper de votre frère. Laissez-nous faire notre travail.

Avant qu'il puisse continuer à protester, Colby se dressait à ses côtés.

- Ils ont raison Charlie. Laisse-les faire leur boulot. Don ne risque plus rien ici.

- D'accord.

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur le front de son frère et passa sa main dans ses cheveux en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Donnie, je suis là, juste derrière la porte. Je ne te laisse pas…

Et effectivement, il refusa d'aller s'installer en salle d'attente et resta posté juste derrière la porte battante, regardant par le hublot qui s'ouvrait dans le haut de celle-ci, ne quittant pas des yeux son frère autour duquel plusieurs médecins et infirmières s'afféraient. Soudain il se rendit compte que son père était près de lui, qui fixait douloureusement la scène.

- Je ne t'avais pas vu arriver. Il y a longtemps que tu es là ?

- Trois minutes. Comment va-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que ça va. En tout cas, il est vivant, c'est l'essentiel.

- Oui, c'est l'essentiel.

Et soudain, il se jeta dans les bras de son père et fondit en larmes.

- Charlie… Ca va aller, tu vas voir. Ton frère va s'en sortir… balbutia son père qui ne savait pas comment le calmer.

- Mais il s'en est fallu de si peu papa, de si peu !

- Mais tu es arrivé à temps, chéri.

- Si tu l'avais vu… Tout seul… Au bord de ce toit…

- N'y pense plus Charlie… Ton frère est sauvé, grâce à toi !

Et soudain, la question qui le torturait jaillit, malgré lui :

- Comment a-t-il pu envisager cela ?

- Imagine ce qu'il a pu vivre Charlie : cet homme l'a drogué, lui a fait croire qu'il était infirme et qu'à cause de lui plusieurs de ses agents étaient mort, ainsi que nous deux. Il n'avait plus rien au monde, imagine ce qu'il a pu ressentir.

- Mais c'est Don ! Il est si fort pourtant !

- Il est fort oui, mais comme tout le monde il a des limites au-delà desquelles il ne pourrait pas aller. Et il était arrivé à ses limites.

- Je l'ai toujours vu solide comme un roc. Et il m'apparaît soudain fragile, vulnérable. J'ai l'impression que c'est à moi de le protéger, que je dois veiller sur lui.

- C'est bien ce que tu dois faire Charlie, ce que nous devons faire. Il a désespérément besoin de nous, bien plus que nous ne le pensions.

- Bien plus oui.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers la salle de soin, fixant à nouveau leurs yeux sur l'homme qu'ils aimaient et Charlie, en lui-même se promit : « Je serai toujours là pour toi Donnie, toujours ! Tu ne seras plus jamais seul grand frère, plus jamais, je te le promets ! »


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPITRE XXXIX**

Bientôt un médecin sortit de la salle et les deux hommes reculèrent pour le laisser passer.

« Vous êtes de la famille du blessé ?

- Je suis son père, et voici son frère, Charlie. Comment va-t-il docteur ?

- Et bien… C'est assez difficile à dire.

- Comment ça ? Il va bien ou pas ? s'énerva Charlie.

- Physiquement ça a l'air d'aller.

- Soyez plus clair docteur. Ca veut dire quoi ça à l'air d'aller ? Est-ce qu'il est blessé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a exactement ?

- Calme-toi Charlie, lui dit son père avant de se tourner vers le praticien. Excusez-le docteur, nous venons de vivre des jours difficiles et il est à bout de nerfs.

- Oui, je peux le comprendre.

A ce moment-là, le brancard sur lequel gisait Don fut poussé vers la sortie.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Ou l'emmenez-vous ? questionna aussitôt Charlie dévoré par l'inquiétude.

- C'est ce que j'essayais de vous dire. Nous emmenons votre frère au scanner.

- Pourquoi ?

- Nous devons déterminer la cause de sa paralysie.

Ce fut comme si le monde s'écroulait à leurs pieds.

- Alors il est bien paralysé ?

- Est-ce que c'est… Est-ce que c'est permanent ? balbutia Alan atterré.

- C'est justement ce que nous voulons déterminer. Apparemment, la paralysie est due à une série d'injections directement dans le canal médullaire.

- Quoi ?

- Oh mon Dieu !

Alan chancela : jusqu'où Rochfield était-il descendu dans la barbarie pour se venger de lui ?

- Nous allons vérifier exactement quels sont les dommages causés à la moelle épinière.

- Mais de quels dommages s'agit-il enfin, expliquez-nous ?

Comprenant l'état d'exaspération dans lequel étaient les deux hommes, le médecin les entraîna vers son bureau où il les fit asseoir. Là, dans la quiétude relative qu'ils retrouvèrent, il réussit à leur parler de l'état de Don en mots simples.

Visiblement, les différents bandages dont il était affublé n'étaient que des leurres destinés à rendre crédible la cruelle fable inventée par son tourmenteur ; ils ne recouvraient en effet aucune blessure et c'était une bonne chose. Par contre, on avait effectivement, comme il le leur avait dit, injecté une drogue, vraisemblablement à base de curare directement dans le canal médullaire, interrompant la connexion nerveuse et paralysant les membres inférieurs et cela à plusieurs reprises au cours des cinq jours de sa captivité. Cela avait fini par provoquer un œdème dont il ne pouvait dire, avant les résultats du scanner, s'il nécessiterait ou non une intervention chirurgicale.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que mon fils pourrait rester paralysé ?

- C'est en effet un risque. Mais nous en saurons plus tout à l'heure.

- Et pour le reste ?

- Et bien, il va falloir du temps avant que toutes les drogues qu'on lui a injecté s'évacuent de l'organisme. Il risque de souffrir durant les jours qui viennent. Il aura besoin de vous.

- Nous serons là, docteur.

Le médecin tourna les talons, prêt à s'en aller. A ce moment-là, le Dr Bradford intervint, saisissant Alan par le bras, il l'entraîna à la suite du praticien qu'il interpella.

- Excusez-moi docteur, juste une question encore.

Alan leva sur lui un regard étonné. Que pouvait-il bien avoir à demander de plus ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire si l'agent Eppes a subi des violences sexuelles ?

Alan resta suffoqué de la question. Puis soudain, il comprit pourquoi le thérapeute se permettait de la poser. Depuis le début du compte-rendu du médecin, c'était une angoisse qui le taraudait mais il était incapable de formuler cette interrogation : qu'en auraient pensé Charlie et les collègues de Don ? Qui pourrait comprendre qu'il puisse envisager une telle horreur ? Et pourtant, traumatisé par son effrayant cauchemar, il n'arrivait pas tout à fait à être tranquille à cet égard.

Il jeta un regard reconnaissant à l'homme qui avait si bien compris son dilemme et osait, lui, poser l'effroyable question. Il attendit la réponse du médecin dans un état de tension extrême.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il a pu être victime de sévices sexuels ?

- Rien en particulier. Mais il est resté séquestré durant plus de cinq jours, à peine vêtu d'une chemise d'hôpital, la plupart du temps tellement drogué qu'il ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de ce qui se passait, alors c'est une éventualité que nous devons malheureusement envisager. Il faut être prêt à l'aider si jamais il a subi ce type d'agression.

- Alors tranquillisez-vous, absolument rien ne va dans ce sens.

- Rien, vraiment ? insista le Dr Bradford pour être bien certain qu'aucun doute ne subsiste.

- Rien. Aucune rougeur, aucun hématome, aucun traumatisme de quelque nature que ce soit ni sur les organes génitaux, ni dans la zone anale. Au pire des cas, on lui aurait fait subir quelques attouchements mais je n'y crois vraiment pas.

- Merci beaucoup docteur, termina le Dr Bradford tandis qu'Alan laissait échapper un puissant soupir de soulagement : Dieu merci, son cauchemar ne s'était pas réalisé !

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, le thérapeute regarda Alan bien en face, s'assurer que le message était bien enregistré : il ne s'était rien passé, rien de ce qui l'avait tellement perturbé n'avait eu lieu. Alan soutint son regard et ne put que dire :

« Merci. »

Mais il y avait dans ce mot un tel accent de soulagement et de gratitude que le Dr Bradford sut combien il était touché de son intervention, lui qui n'aurait jamais osé s'informer à ce sujet, trop honteux encore de son effroyable rêve pour oser aborder ce délicat sujet. Et de ne pas savoir l'aurait sans doute empoisonné petit à petit. Il aurait déjà bien assez de mal à surmonter toute la culpabilité qu'avait provoqué cette affaire chez lui.


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPITRE XL**

Il fut d'autant plus heureux d'avoir pris cette initiative une heure plus tard, lorsque les résultats du scanner arrivèrent, apportant un nouveau motif d'angoisse pour la famille et les amis de Don. L'examen révéla en effet un important œdème de la moelle épinière : Don était bel et bien paralysé et les médecins ne pouvaient pas, en l'état actuel des choses, émettre un diagnostic sur une guérison possible. Etant donné la quantité de drogue qu'il avait reçue, il valait mieux éviter toute intervention chirurgicale pour le moment, sauf si elle devenait indispensable.

Alan et Charlie étaient terriblement abattus par ces nouvelles. Eux qui avaient espéré que le cauchemar se terminerait aussitôt qu'ils auraient retrouvé Don ! Mais ils voulaient garder espoir. Ce n'était pas en se laissant aller qu'ils aideraient le malade, surtout si celui-ci devait garder des séquelles de son éprouvante captivité.

Dès qu'on les prévint qu'il était installé dans une chambre, ils se précipitèrent à son chevet. Alan put enfin serrer dans ses bras son fils endormi : le médecin leur avait dit qu'il allait dormir au moins vingt-quatre heures avant d'avoir un début de réveil. Mais qu'importait qu'il ne réponde pas à son étreinte : le fait de pouvoir le tenir à nouveau dans ses bras, le sentir respirer contre lui était déjà une victoire.

« Ca va aller mon ange, tu verras, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Il ne gagnera pas ! »

Non, il ne pouvait pas gagner. Si Don restait infirme, le Dr Rochfield aurait réussi en partie son horrible vengeance, et ça, pensait Charlie, c'était hors de question. Il s'installa de l'autre côté du lit et saisit la main de son frère, regardant intensément son visage livide, les cernes profondes qui lui mangeaient les joues recouvertes d'une barbe de vingt-quatre heures. Il murmura à nouveau, comme pour lui-même :

« Je serai toujours là pour toi Donnie, toujours ! Tu ne seras plus jamais seul grand frère, plus jamais, je te le promets ! »

Puis ses yeux se fermèrent, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

David entra précautionneusement dans la chambre : il venait de s'entretenir à son tour avec le médecin et il avait obtenu l'autorisation de jeter un coup d'œil sur le malade, à condition de ne pas s'attarder dans la chambre.

Don, à plat dos sur le lit, le bras relié à un goutte-à-goutte, l'index droit enserré dans un doigtier qui indiquait ses constantes, dormait profondément. Installés dans des fauteuils à sa droite et à sa gauche, ayant chacun saisit une de ses mains, Alan et Charlie étaient eux aussi plongés dans un sommeil réparateur après tant d'heures d'angoisse. Il referma la porte et alla dire à ses collègues qu'ils pouvaient rentrer : il resterait là avec Amita et leur donnerait des nouvelles dès qu'il en aurait. Liz refusa de partir et s'installa aux côtés de la mathématicienne, sur l'un des canapés de la salle des familles qui était vide. Les deux femmes, épuisées, ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir et David finit par les imiter.


	41. Chapter 41

**CHAPITRE XLI**

Don s'agita dans son sommeil, il gémit et poussa un cri. Aussitôt, son père et son frère se dressèrent auprès de lui, arrachés au sommeil profond dans lequel ils avaient sombré.

- Tout va bien Donnie, je suis là, chéri, lui dit Alan tandis que Charlie s'exclamait :

- Ca va Donnie, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Tout va bien.

Pendant un instant, ils eurent l'impression qu'il ne les avait pas entendu, puis il ouvrit les yeux et, bouleversés, ils lurent dans son regard une terreur intense. Pourtant, en découvrant leurs deux visages penchés sur lui, cette lueur disparut, remplacée par un étonnement sans borne, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait.

- Papa… Charlie… C'est vous… Est-ce que je suis en train de rêver ?

- Non, Non, mon ange ! s'exclama son père en s'asseyant au bord du lit tout en lui étreignant la main.

On est là. Tout va bien maintenant.

- Vous êtes vraiment là ?

Il n'avait pas l'air de parvenir à y croire, de réaliser que tout cela n'avait été qu'une atroce mise en scène. Il semblait avoir totalement oublié qu'il leur avait déjà parlé lorsqu'il avait été libéré, qu'il avait vu ses coéquipiers en bonne santé, qu'il s'était assuré que son père et son frère allaient bien.

- On est vraiment là, Donnie. Tu vois, nous allons très bien, tout les deux.

- Je ne comprends pas… Où est le Dr Landsfort ?

Il commençait à s'agiter et ils se penchèrent sur lui, inquiets.

- Tout va bien répéta son père. Chut… Tout va bien.

Il le serra contre lui et Don après s'être débattu quelques secondes, lui rendit son étreinte, cessant de se poser des questions, se contentant simplement de jouir de ce moment qu'il avait cru ne plus jamais connaître. Il se blottissait dans les bras de son père et il se sentait bien, incroyablement bien, lui qui pensait que jamais plus il ne pourrait se sentir en sécurité.

Alan garda son fils dans ses bras un petit moment, caressant doucement ses cheveux alors que Charlie, assis de l'autre côté du lit, lui passait une main compatissante dans le dos, dans un massage lénifiant.

Bientôt le souffle de Don se régularisa, son corps se fit plus lourd dans les bras de son père et ils comprirent qu'il s'était rendormi. Ils le rallongèrent sur les oreillers avec infiniment de douceur et reprirent leur veille vigilante à son chevet.


	42. Chapter 42

**CHAPITRE XLII**

- Non ! Non ! Charlie !

Don venait de se dresser en hurlant. Alan, qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain, se précipita auprès de lui.

- Donnie, tout va bien mon grand ! Tout va bien.

Il avait l'impression de répéter ces mêmes mots depuis des lustres : « Tout va bien ». Comme pour s'en convaincre tout autant que son fils. Celui-ci fixa sur lui des yeux encore emplis de peur.

- Papa ? C'est toi, c'est bien toi ?

- Bien sûr Donnie. Je suis là près de toi.

Les yeux de Don faisait le tour de la pièce.

- Et Charlie ? Où est Charlie ?

- Il est parti prendre un café. Il ne devrait pas tarder.

- Il va bien ?

- Il va très bien Donnie. Nous allons tous très bien.

Don se laissa aller sur les oreillers, semblant rassuré, répétant, comme pour s'en convaincre :

- Il va bien…

A ce moment-là, Charlie entra dans la pièce et il comprit aussitôt ce qui venait de se produire, le regard de son père était éloquent. Il s'approcha du lit et saisit la main de son frère pour la porter à sa bouche.

- Charlie… Charlie…

Don semblait incapable de dire autre chose et, bouleversé, son frère vit des larmes rouler sur ses joues.

- Tout va bien Donnie, lui dit-il à son tour. Tu vois, je suis là. Et David, Liz, Colby et Nikki attendent de tes nouvelles.

- Ils vont bien, vraiment bien ?

- Oui. Tout le monde va bien. Tout ceci n'était que l'atroce mise en scène d'un esprit pervers.

- Je ne comprends rien… ça paraissait tellement vrai… tellement vrai…

- Cet homme était très fort chéri, il t'a drogué pour t'obliger à croire à toutes ces horreurs.

- Cet homme… Le Dr Landsfort, c'est ça ?

- C'est ça oui. En vérité il s'appelait Samuel Rochfield.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Pour se venger de moi, avoua Alan, la voix tremblante.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je t'expliquerai quand tu iras mieux mon ange. Il faudrait que tu boives un peu, les médecins ont dit que ça aiderait à éliminer la drogue.

- La drogue ?

Il paraissait déjà avoir oublié ce qu'on venait de lui expliquer et le cœur de Charlie se serra. D'habitude son frère était si prompt à réagir, si vif d'esprit, que c'était un calvaire de le voir ainsi, à demi hébété, comprenant à peine ce qu'on lui expliquait.

- Oui. Tu as été drogué. Et cet homme en a profité pour te faire croire que nous avions été tués, papa, moi et toute ton équipe…

- C'est vrai, je me souviens…

Il fit une pause, semblant vouloir rassembler ses idées.

- J'ai soif.

Charlie lui tendit aussitôt un verre fermé duquel sortait une paille et le porta à sa bouche tandis qu'Alan le soutenait tendrement en position assise. Il but quelques gorgées et sembla retrouver un peu d'énergie.

- Ca fait combien de temps ? demanda-t-il alors d'une voix tremblante.

Ils comprirent aussitôt le sens de sa question.

- Une semaine, répondit son père.

Il le regarda, incrédule.

- Non… Mais… Je croyais qu'il s'était passé des mois !

- Ca faisait partie de son plan, expliqua Charlie. Te faire perdre tous tes repères temporels pour t'amener à te sentir encore plus vulnérable.

- Mais, comment ? Comment est-ce possible ?

- Toujours la drogue, Donnie, intervint Alan à son tour. Il t'administrait de puissants narcotiques puis des réactifs quelques heures après de manière à te faire croire que toute une journée ou une nuit s'était passée entre ton endormissement et ton réveil. Il a ainsi réussi à accélérer le temps à sa guise.

Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage. Puis, d'un air étonné, il regarda cette main, la droite, comme si quelque chose lui échappait dans le fait de pouvoir l'utiliser :

- J'étais blessé, mon bras… Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Non. Ca aussi faisait partie de son plan, reprit alors Alan. Pour que tu crois avoir été pris dans une explosion, il a simulé des blessures.

- Oui. Alors… Mes jambes ?

Son ton était plein d'espoir et soudain Alan et Charlie se sentirent étreints par un horrible sentiment d'impuissance. Depuis trente-six heures maintenant qu'il était hospitalisé, aucune amélioration ne semblait s'être produite dans l'état de ses jambes et les médecins commençaient à envisager l'opération. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'expliquer cet état de fait à Don. Celui-ci s'aperçut soudain que ses membres ne répondaient toujours pas à ses sollicitations et une lueur d'effroi envahit ses yeux.

- Mais… Vous m'avez dit que tout était faux ?

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer, commença Alan.

- Mes jambes ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas bouger les jambes ? Pourquoi vous m'avez menti ?

- Donnie… essaya de dire Charlie.

Mais il n'était plus temps de parler : l'esprit encore embrumé par les drogues, affaibli par les heures horribles qu'il venait de passer, Don n'était pas en état de supporter ce genre de choc et ses nerfs le trahirent.

Il explosa en larmes, cris et tremblements incontrôlables et les médecins, accourus à son chevet, durent se résoudre à lui administrer un calmant, malgré le risque que lui faisait courir l'introduction de drogues supplémentaires dans son organisme, pour éviter que la crise ne finisse à nouveau par des convulsions qui auraient été plus dangereuses encore dans la mesure où il avait déjà eu deux attaques de ce genre en quelques jours.

Il sombra aussitôt dans un état léthargique au plus profond duquel son esprit continuait à affronter d'horribles visions s'il fallait en croire son agitation et les frissons qui le parcouraient à intervalles réguliers. Effondrés, rongés par un effroyable sentiment d'impuissance et un regain d'inquiétude, Alan et Charlie reprirent leur garde attentive, comprenant soudain combien la guérison risquait d'être longue.


	43. Chapter 43

**CHAPITRE XLIII**

Don ne reprit connaissance que le lendemain, en fin d'après-midi. Il ouvrit calmement les yeux au moment où l'infirmière venait prendre sa température. Elle le salua d'un gentil sourire et il répondit d'une voix calme. Charlie se pencha à son tour sur lui :

- Tu vas bien Donnie ?

Cette fois-ci, son frère ne sembla pas étonné de sa présence. Apparemment, il avait enfin intériorisé le fait que rien de ce qu'il avait cru vivre n'était vrai.

- Et toi ?

- Moi, je vais très bien.

- Où est papa ?

Il y avait de l'inquiétude dans la voix de Don et Charlie comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que peut-être…

- Il est allé se changer.

A force d'insistance, les médecins avaient enfin réussi à leur faire admettre que rester ensemble au chevet de Don, sans s'accorder aucun répit, n'était pas raisonnable. Qui prendrait soin de leur malade s'ils s'épuisaient tous les deux ? Ils avaient alors consenti à s'absenter, à tour de rôle, quelques heures dans la journée, le temps d'aller prendre une douche, changer de vêtement et se détendre un peu chez eux. Charlie l'avait fait le matin même, quittant la chambre de son frère pour la première fois depuis trois jours, et Alan, accompagné d'Amita, s'était résigné à faire de même deux heures plus tôt : il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir.

- Et les autres ?

Charlie comprit aussitôt le sens de la question.

- Ils vont bien, tous, mais ils ont dû retourner au bureau. Il y a déjà plus de trois jours que tu es là.

- J'aimerais les voir.

- Quoi, maintenant ?

- Oui. Je crois que ça me ferait du bien.

Sans plus discuter, Charlie alla appeler Colby et celui-ci, heureux d'avoir enfin une bonne nouvelle, l'assura que lui et ses trois collègue seraient là dans quelques minutes. Ils arrivèrent en effet très vite.

Don les accueillit avec un pâle sourire : il semblait encore très faible, mais son regard n'était plus vitreux, il avait apparemment toute sa conscience.

- Vous êtes là, vraiment.

- Et oui, tenta de plaisanter Colby. Où voudrais-tu qu'on soit, franchement ?

Mais sa voix sonnait faux tellement il était ému de voir que Don paraissait aller mieux et de l'émotion tangible qui habitait celui-ci à s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient tous bel et bien vivants.

Charlie ne les laissa pas s'attarder trop longtemps, son frère avait avant tout besoin de calme et de repos. Mais cette courte visite les avait rassurés et ils purent reprendre enfin le chemin du bureau l'esprit tranquille : ils avaient eu la joie de pouvoir enfin s'assurer que leur chef et ami allait mieux et que tout semblait devoir s'arranger. Une joie identique habitait Don au même moment tandis que son frère lui faisait ingurgiter un verre d'eau puis l'aidait à s'allonger de nouveau.

A ce moment-là, Amita et Alan rentrèrent dans la chambre et ils se réjouirent de voir que le malade paraissait, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, vraiment conscient : on le sentait, cette fois-ci, sur la voie de la guérison. Alan serra affectueusement son fils dans ses bras et Amita l'embrassa fraternellement. Puis ils s'éloignèrent de quelques pas et il les regarda tous les trois, groupés à côté de son lit, tandis qu'un soupir de soulagement lui échappait.

- Alors tout le monde va vraiment bien ?

- A part toi, oui, répondit Charlie.

- Mais je vais aller mieux bientôt.

- J'en suis sûr Donnie, j'en suis sûr.

- Et de toute façon, même si je ne remarchais jamais, le plus important c'est que tu sois là, toi et papa et David, Liz, Colby, Nikki et Amita aussi bien sûr, ajouta-t-il avec un regard affectueux vers la jeune femme. C'est vrai, ajouta-t-il après un silence, que peuvent valoir une paire de jambes à côté d'un petit frère comme toi ?

Et il saisit la main de son frère dans une étreinte où passait tout le désespoir qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il ne le verrait plus jamais.

Charlie fut profondément ému de cette déclaration : son frère venait, en quelques mots, de lui accorder une place qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir dans sa vie. Il porta la main de Don à ses lèvres.

- Mais tu verras que tu remarcheras Donnie, ce n'est pas possible autrement.

- Beurk ! protesta comiquement Don en lui arrachant sa main. C'est dégoûtant ! Et puis arrête de m'appeler Donnie !

- Pardon… Donnie…

Tandis qu'Alan et Amita partaient d'un franc éclat de rire, moins dicté par la drôlerie toute relative de la scène que par l'intense soulagement qu'ils ressentaient de cette preuve d'un retour imminent à la normale, Don, déjà à moitié endormi râla :

- Pas Donnie…

Charlie rit doucement : son frère redevenait vraiment lui-même, enfin !


	44. Chapter 44

**CHAPITRE XLIV**

- Salut Don. Comment ça va ce matin ?

- Ca va mieux.

L'agent surprit alors le coup d'œil que jetait son ami sur ses jambes. Il comprit la question qu'il n'osait formuler.

- Rien de nouveau, dit-il.

- Mais ça reviendra, tu verras, l'encouragea David.

- J'espère oui, je l'espère vraiment.

David échangea un long regard avec Alan assis auprès de son fils. C'était déjà le quatrième jour d'hospitalisation de celui-ci et son état s'améliorait régulièrement : certaines drogues avaient d'ores et déjà disparu de l'organisme et le taux de présence des autres s'était drastiquement réduit. Mais ses jambes ne répondaient toujours pas. Le scanner, passé le matin même, avait révélé que l'œdème ne se résorbait pas et les médecins commençaient à parler très sérieusement d'opération.

Il semblait cependant que Don ne prenait pas vraiment la mesure de la gravité de son état : il était étrangement serein, peut-être encore trop sous l'effet des drogues et de l'horreur qu'il avait traversée pour réaliser vraiment ce que voudrait dire pour lui de ne jamais plus pouvoir marcher. A moins que, comme il l'avait dit, cela lui paraisse secondaire à côté du désastre qu'il avait cru réel. Il pourrait vivre, même s'il restait paraplégique, entouré de l'amour des siens qu'il avait cru perdus à jamais, il ne l'aurait pas pu sans eux, paraplégique ou non.

David ne s'attarda pas longtemps : il savait que Don devait avant tout prendre du repos. Il venait juste les informer, lui et sa famille, de la conclusion de leur enquête.

Ils avaient découvert que les deux complices de Rochfield étaient en fait un couple de déséquilibrés qu'il manipulait depuis longtemps déjà et qui auraient fait n'importe quoi pour lui. Ils avaient enlevé Don alors qu'il arrivait chez lui. Le Dr Rochfield, qui s'était révélé être le médecin informateur que Don était allé voir, avait versé un anesthésique dans le café qu'ils avaient bu à la terrasse d'un petit établissement lors de leur entretien pour lequel il s'était grimé de manière à ce que, par la suite, l'agent ne le reconnaisse pas. De toute façon, les drogues qu'il lui avait injectées lorsqu'il le tenait en son pouvoir l'empêchaient à la fois de penser clairement et de faire appel à sa mémoire visuelle.

Le criminel savait où habitait l'agent, il avait choisi sciemment le lieu et l'heure du rendez-vous pour que celui-ci soit contraint, aussitôt après leur entretien, de rentrer chez lui. L'anesthésique avait été savamment dosé pour que Don ne risque pas de perdre connaissance avant d'arriver chez lui. Bien sûr Rochfield avait couru un risque : l'agent aurait très bien pu décider de retourner au bureau, ou d'aller ailleurs. Mais, de toute façon, il suivait le véhicule de sa victime et avait envisagé d'autres opportunités de s'emparer de lui une fois que la drogue aurait fait son effet.

Don avait ressenti un léger étourdissement au moment où il avait posé pied à terre pour entrer dans son immeuble. Il s'était dirigé en titubant vers la porte, puis il avait senti des bras le maintenir, sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Une intraveineuse avaient fait le reste et les trois complices n'avaient plus eu qu'à faire disparaître le corps dans leur voiture. Là, Rochfield avait délesté Don de ses effets personnels qu'il avait ensuite déposés chez lui pour égarer les recherches.

Quand aux faux Dr Glanzer et agent Slatter, il s'avérait qu'il s'agissait de deux acteurs aux abois, comme il en existait des dizaines à Los Angeles, qui avaient accepté, moyennant rétribution, de jouer un rôle dans ce qu'on leur avait présenté comme un thriller à petit budget. On leur avait ainsi fait croire qu'ils jouaient une scène et que Don était lui aussi un acteur. Le Dr Rochfield les avait fait longuement répéter leur rôle avant de les mettre en présence de son prisonnier. S'ils avaient eu des doutes, ils s'étaient bien gardé de les exprimer, trop heureux de gagner quelques centaines de dollars pour quelques minutes de tournage. On ne pouvait pas retenir grand-chose contre eux.

Par contre, le matin même, le Dr Rochfield avait été inculpé d'enlèvement, séquestration, torture et tentative de meurtre sur un agent fédéral : il n'était pas prêt de revoir la lumière du jour !

Lorsqu'il quitta la chambre, Alan échangea un long regard avec son garçon, adossé à ses oreillers.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Don le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- J'aimerai des réponses.

- Comment ça ?

- Je veux comprendre papa. Pourquoi cet homme t'en voulait-il à ce point ? Qu'avais-tu fait pour qu'il te poursuive ainsi de sa haine ?

Alan hésita longuement. Devait-il révéler à son fils ce qui lui était arrivé, il y avait si longtemps de cela ? Quel risquait d'être le traumatisme de cet aveu ?

Puis il se rappela les mots du Dr Bradford. Celui-ci lui avait conseillé, si Don insistait pour savoir la vérité, de la lui dire. Il pensait que le pire pour lui serait de ne pas comprendre la raison de ce qu'il avait vécu. D'après lui, la révélation d'un événement vieux de trente-deux ans, dont il ne gardait aucun souvenir, risquait moins de le bouleverser que le fait de pas pouvoir saisir tous les tenants et aboutissants de cette affaire, lui qui détestait ne pas tout avoir sous contrôle.

Alors, sur un ton d'abord hésitant, puis qui s'affermit au fur et à mesure qu'il racontait, Alan réussit enfin à faire part à son fils de ce qui s'était passé. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il leva les yeux vers Don, inquiet à l'idée de lui avoir fait subir un choc supplémentaire après tout ce qu'il venait déjà de vivre. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air choqué, juste soulagé.

- Je comprends maintenant.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- De quoi ?

- De t'avoir raconté cette horreur. De n'avoir pas mieux veillé sur toi à cette époque.

- Arrête papa ! Tu as si bien veillé sur moi que je n'avais aucun souvenir de cet épisode. Et puis, pour ce qui est de me raconter des horreurs, tu ne parviendras jamais à atteindre un millième de ce que m'a fait croire Rochfield, alors…

Alan saisit la main de son fils dans les siennes et la porta à sa joue.

- Je te demande pardon Don.

- Non ! Non papa ! Tu n'y es pour rien voyons. Tout est la faute de cet homme ! Toi tu n'as fait que vouloir me protéger.

- Ce n'est pas de cela que je parle Donnie.

- De quoi alors ?

- Donnie… Je te demande pardon d'avoir pu te laisser croire que je te préférais ton frère à toi, que je parviendrais bien plus facilement à me remettre de ta perte que de la sienne.

- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles papa ?

- Chéri, Rochfield a filmé ses entretiens avec toi.

Don le regarda et pâlit. Il lui revenait soudain en mémoire des bribes de phrases, des choses qu'il avait dites.

- Ca ne voulait rien dire papa. Je n'étais pas conscient de ce que je racontais…

- Non, justement. C'est ton cœur qui parlait. Tu es persuadé que si je devais choisir un de mes enfants, c'est ton frère que je choisirais.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça papa…

Don était mal à l'aise, désireux d'échapper à cette conversation qui l'amenait sur le terrain des sentiments où il se sentait toujours si maladroit.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en défendre Donnie. Il n'y a rien de mal à ça. D'ailleurs, c'est ma faute.

- Arrête papa ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire ça.

- Tu sais que j'ai raison Don. Je ne suis pas trop à l'aise avec ces choses là, alors je ne dis rien, pensant que les gestes suffisent.

- Papa…

- Non, laisse-moi terminer, chéri. Mais les gestes ne suffisent pas toujours. Il y a des mots qu'on a besoin de s'entendre dire, même quand on est un homme. Alors je veux que tu m'écoutes bien : je t'aime Donnie. Je t'aime tout autant que Charlie et tu dois en être persuadé. Vous êtes ce qui m'est le plus précieux au monde et je ne pourrais pas me remettre de la disparition d'aucun d'entre vous.

Pour être bien sûr que son fils le comprenait, il ajouta en lui saisissant le visage entre les mains :

- D'aucun… tu comprends, mon ange ?

En entendant ce surnom, Don tressaillit et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait depuis la mort de sa mère : il pensait que personne d'autre qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui susurrer ces deux mots avec autant d'amour dans la voix. Et, en voyant les yeux de son père posés sur lui, il se rendit compte soudain qu'il y lisait autant d'amour qu'autrefois dans les yeux de sa mère, d'amour et… son cœur s'emballa : il n'osait donner un nom à cette lueur qu'il avait l'impression de voir pour la première fois dans le regard d'Alan. Celui-ci poursuivait :

- Une dernière chose : ta mère et moi avons toujours été fiers de toi, de ce que tu étais, de ce que tu faisais. A aucun moment tu ne nous as déçus. Et si on a pu te laisser croire que tu n'étais pas à la hauteur de nos espérances, que pour nous tu n'arriverais jamais à la cheville de ton frère, alors je te demande pardon, en son nom et au mien. Je suis immensément fier de toi Donnie, bien plus que je ne pourrai jamais te le dire. »

Incapable de parler, ému aux larmes, plus peut-être parce qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son père que par les mots que celui-ci prononçait, Don se contenta de se jeter dans les bras d'Alan qui le serra longuement contre lui, en proie à une sensation de bonheur indicible. Tout n'était pas gagné sans doute, mais son fils était là, contre lui et désormais il n'y aurait plus d'ombres entre eux.

- Je suis là, mon ange, chuchota-t-il, et tu ne seras plus jamais seul, plus jamais. »


	45. Chapter 45

**CHAPITRE XLV**

Dans son demi sommeil, Don revivait l'un des derniers souvenirs ravivé par son ravisseur : la mort de sa mère. Il était à nouveau envahi par cette terrible impression de solitude qu'il avait ressentie à ce moment-là, en pensant que jamais plus personne ne poserait sur lui ce regard empli d'amour et de compréhension.

Il sentit soudain une main légère sur son front, et il eut l'impression que sa mère était là, à nouveau, près de lui. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose que Don vit, ce fut le regard de Charlie fixé sur lui. Avec un choc au cœur, il reconnut dans ce regard celui que sa mère avait eu juste avant de mourir : le même amour infini emplissait les yeux de son petit frère. Et soudain, il comprit qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul au monde. Charlie était là et il ne le laisserait jamais tomber. Il lui sourit, apaisé et se rendormit aussitôt. Alan rentra à ce moment-là dans la chambre.

- Il dort encore ?

- Il en a tellement besoin.

- C'est vrai, mais c'est tellement étrange de le voir si calme.

- Il ira bien papa, tu verras, il ira très bien.

- Je l'espère.

A ce moment-là, Don s'agita et soudain Charlie s'exclama :

- Regarde !

- Quoi ?

- Ses jambes !

Alan fixa les jambes de son fils et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes : Don bougeait les jambes dans son sommeil, il n'était plus paralysé. Tout allait enfin rentrer dans l'ordre. Charlie se jeta dans les bras de son père et les deux hommes restèrent longuement enlacés, ne se lassant pas de contempler Don qui dormait et sachant, désormais, qu'il allait se remettre de toute cette horreur. Puis Alan sortit de nouveau pour prévenir le médecin de la constatation qu'ils venaient de faire.

Il avait à peine passé la porte que Don se remit à s'agiter, comme en proie à un cauchemar et Charlie comprit qu'il était en train de revivre l'une des atrocités que Rochfield avait insinué dans son esprit.

Il étendit la main pour le réveiller, l'arracher à ce songe affreux. Puis il pensa qu'il devait le laisser dormir encore, c'était important pour qu'il récupère totalement. Don se débattait, et il gémissait dans son sommeil : peut-être se sentait-il à nouveau seul, perdu, isolé de tous.

Charlie s'étendit alors contre lui, le prit doucement dans ses bras en faisant attention de ne pas l'éveiller. Il sentit soudain son frère se lover contre lui comme s'il avait perçu sa présence à travers les voiles épais de son sommeil. Il resserra alors son étreinte autour de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa nuque. Don se laissa aller, détendu, avec un soupir d'aise : il se sentait enfin en sécurité. Charlie ne bougeait plus de peur de l'arracher à ce moment de bien-être. C'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit à son tour.

Alan, revint quelques minutes après : il voulait annoncer à Charlie que le médecin, prévenu que les jambes de Don bougeaient à nouveau, mais aussi que celui-ci dormait, avait demandé qu'on le prévienne lors du prochain réveil de son patient. Après tout, un examen n'avait rien d'urgent puisque tout semblait rentrer dans l'ordre et la priorité était que le malade dorme afin d'éliminer toute trace de drogue de son organisme. Dès qu'il serait réveillé, on lui ferait passer un nouveau scanner pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

En rentrant dans la chambre Alan aperçut ses fils enlacés qui dormaient paisiblement et il s'installa tout près d'eux Sa main se posa sur celle de Don et il lui murmura tendrement :

« Je suis là chéri, tout ira bien désormais. Charlie et moi nous veillerons sur toi. Et je te promets que tu ne seras plus jamais seul ! »

Puis il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le profond fauteuil et se prépara à veiller sur le sommeil de ses enfants.

**FIN**

* * *

_Voilà, la fiction est maintenant terminée. Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont lue jusque là et surtout à ceux qui m'ont envoyé des commentaires qui sont toujours les bienvenus._


End file.
